Californication
by Denisse Flores
Summary: La regla más importante de todas y la que yo llamaría de oro: JAMÁS te enamores de los clientes. Y yo, ya me había enamorado.
1. Capítulo 1: Sueños de California

_Californication_

**_Capítulo 1_**

_**Sueños de California**_

Entonces el anunciador habló con voz ronca y profunda, mientras cerraba los ojos y me mentalizaba, para el show más importante de mi vida… De la noche.

**_¡Safe & Sound presenta a Gema!_**

Desperté de golpe, sobresaltándome.

Mi vida era una porquería, más hacía todo lo posible por no quejarme. Desde la cama matrimonial — la cual no compartía con absolutamente nadie— extendí la mano hacia la mesa de mi derecha para tomar y encender un cigarrillo. Eran principios de diciembre y hacía un poco de frío afuera. La caja de cigarros estaba casi vacía pero afortunadamente aún quedaban dos. Me costaba un poco girarme lo suficiente como para fijar mi vista en el reloj digital, eran las 9:30 pm por lo que significaba que es hora de irme al maldito trabajo.

Me miré al espejo y noté a la chica delgada y pálida que estaba como reflejo. Su cabello era de color negro pero extrañamente a la luz del sol, tenía rayos castaños y rojizos, era como una vez me preguntaron, _¿Tienes tinte_ _tornasol en el cabello?,_ no, yo jamás había pintado mi melena_. _

La primera vez que había escuchado eso, de verdad me había desconcertado. Mis ojos se fijaron en _su _cuerpo entero desde el espejo veneciano que me había heredado mi abuela y mis pupilas verdes se ubican en la cintura estrecha de la chica, herencia de la genética de su madre. Los labios gruesos de color rosa pastel esbozan una leve sonrisa triste.

Suspiré, sabiendo que sería completamente linda si mi estilo de vida fuese diferente y hablar de mi misma como tercera persona me hacía una perfecta loca. Tomé unas bragas ajustadas, un sostén que de cualquier manera no serviría de nada usar, loción para el cuerpo, pintalabios y zapatillas Gucci, tacón de aguja negros de número 10, muy altas para hacer resaltar mis torneadas piernas, vaqueros ajustados, una blusa de cuello redondo y una chaqueta de piel negra. En el suroeste del país: California, Los Ángeles para ser exacto es donde yo vivía.

_The Golden State, _era muy popular todo aquello de las estrellas de cine. _¡Eureka!_ Salí de mi departamento, un lugar bastante bonito de dos habitaciones— uno con balcón que era el que yo ocupaba—, un baño, cocina amplia con comedor y una sala. El lugar era céntrico y me lo permití pagar para después de ahorrar lo suficiente para una meta personal que tenía hace mucho tiempo. Mi departamento se ubicaba cerca del Parque y el Faro de Point Fermin: estaba ubicado en lo alto de la costa del Océano Pacífico. Point Fermin frecuentemente era olvidado por los visitantes, lo que lo convertía en un lugar casi propio y calmado. Pero ese fabuloso parque de 37 acres de extensión y sus telescopios antiguos operados con monedas, ofrecían algunas de las mejores panorámicas en toda la costa, mientras que el Faro, era el lugar perfecto para tomarse la fotografía de "yo estuve aquí". Mi paraíso cerca del infierno.

Subí al auto y puse a _Guns N' Roses. _Mi historia no era muy complicada. Había llegado desde Aspen, Colorado para poder triunfar en aquella ciudad llena de estrellas de Hollywood, alfombras rojas, Oscar, champán cara, muchos novios y limosinas cargadas de joyas…

La vida te daba una patada en el culo cuando sabes que se necesitaba algo más que talento para triunfar o no precisamente, porque a veces las personas subían a zancadas por una de dos cosas, la primera: dinero, sin él estabas jodido y la segunda, sexo pervertido. Sí yo había llegado con la ilusión de conseguir un marido guapo, rico y joven para que me lanzara a la fama, definitivamente estaba loca. Las estrellas como James Franco, Brad Pitt y mucho menos Taylor Lautner jamás se atreverían a salir con una chica como yo. Por eso en resignación, tras haber fracasado un año entero en busca de castings para programas de televisión y luego de hastiarme del café para sujetos pretenciosos — sabiendo que ni locos me llamarían de Hollywood — decidí sacar mi vida delante de una manera en la que me desenvolvía perfectamente bien.

En el Este de Los Ángeles, había un bar/discoteca/stripper para altos ejecutivos mayoritariamente jóvenes. Gracias a Dios, yo solo cumplía con la función de ser bailarina de altas mesas con diferentes temáticas cada noche. A veces Larry, el dueño del bar, ponía temas extraños como _Noche de cárcel, De vuelta a los 80's, Tropical Sex Dance _o algún atuendo acorde que nos obligara a las chicas a usar ropa como segunda piel y que los _Juniors, _como les habíamos puesto algunas, disfrutaran para ver. Algunas veces, los clientes quedaban fascinados al vernos bailar y pedían bailes privados, que evidentemente eran mucho más caros pero ninguno se quejaba, claro, podridos de dinero ¿Por qué lo harían?

* * *

**_La regla número uno:_**

**_ Jamás prostituirse ni ofrecer servicios sexuales de cualquier índole al cliente, dentro del local_**.

* * *

Bajo ninguna circunstancia, ninguna podía prostituirse ni mantener cualquier tipo de contacto sexual dentro del lugar. Aquello, según a palabra de Larry, era un club de entretenimiento sofisticado, no un tugurio de mala muerte. Si alguna chica decidía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo bajo su responsabilidad y decisión propia. Si era contagiada o embarazada, no debía presentarse más al lugar o sería liquidada del trabajo sin ningún beneficio.

Era mejor ser bailarina que prostituta en mí pensar, la denigración por un par de dólares no era lo mejor de todo, yo lo sabía y no volvería a hacerlo, y para mí esa regla, era más que valiosa e importante.

Los días más atestados eran los fines de semana y a veces era desagradable notar que ancianos entraban al bar queriendo manosear chicas solo por estar ahí y tratarlas como un maldito objeto. Ok, era un bar pero teníamos dignidad, ¿no? Afortunadamente, teníamos a nuestro lado al _Gran Jake. _El _Gran Jake, _o Jake como solo yo le decía para que no se le subiesen los humos a la cabeza, era el guardaespaldas de todas las bailarinas. Si alguien quería propasarse, él nos defendía y por supuesto, nadie se le enfrentaba. Jacob Trebort, medía cerca de 1.80 metros, musculoso, bien fornido y muy joven. Tenía 23 años y estudiaba Ingeniería mecánica en la universidad de California, UCLA. Trabajaba en _Safe and Sound _— nombre del lugar — para solventar sus estudios aunque eso ya casi debía acabarse después de su graduación y notablemente, uno de sus hobbies favoritos era ejercitarse, ya veía yo que le ponía mucho empeño.

— Hola guapa — me saludó en cuanto llegué en mí _Honda CRX _año 1991 color negro de segunda mano pero muy cuidado, el cual había logrado pagar por las altas propinas que a veces se dignaban a dejar. Llegar ahí me llevaba media hora de viaje, un par de kilómetros y al menos dos cigarros. No era el mejor trabajo pero definitivamente ganaba mucho más que cuando había intentado trabajar en un maldito _Starbucks._

— Hola, Jake — contesté apagando el auto y sacando mi maleta sobre el hombro mientras apagaba el cigarrillo con el tacón — ¿qué tal la noche?

— Fría — respondió sonriendo y se cruzó de brazos. ¡Hola bíceps!

* * *

**_Regla número dos: no confraternizar en el trabajo._**

* * *

Entré sonriendo y le besé la mejilla dejándole el labial rojo perfectamente marcado. Yo quería a ese hombre como mi hermano y me había ayudado en múltiples ocasiones, el cariño se lo había ganado. Cuando yo había llegado sin ningún centavo, me permitió vivir en su pequeño apartamento el tiempo suficiente para seguir adelante y aunque la idea no le gustó, me consiguió trabajo en el bar siempre con la promesa de que me mantendría vigilada en todo momento. Siempre había creído que Jake había desarrollado sentimientos por mí pero jamás me lo dijo y yo, decidí dejarlo de lado.

— Trataré de usar más ropa — dije en forma de broma local y le guiñé un ojo.

— Suerte, nena— me deseó y me despedí de él con la mano sin girarme.

Entré a los camerinos que se encontraban en la parte de atrás del escenario. Algunas ya estaban listas para salir a bailar o _calentar_. Una rubia casi pelirroja muy bonita se maquillaba con pequeños pincelazos las mejillas, su cabello medio rizado caía con gracia en su espalda y usaba un labial de color rojo fuerte que acentuaba su piel blanca, Rosalie Nicole Harper, mi mejor amiga de 24 años, vestía un pantalón ajustado que acentuaba su trasero y un top de color negro que dejaba al descubierto su _piercing _en el ombligo.

— ¿Cuál es el tema de hoy, rubia? — pregunté dejando mis cosas al lado de ella, frente un enorme espejo con bombillas alrededor que simulaban a los que usaban en los estudios de filmación en Hollywood. Sí, Larry era un imbécil burlista mata sueños, pero buen sujeto.

— Noche de nenas — dijo alzando los brazos como chica quien va al antro a bailar, lo raro era que lo hacía cada noche y seguía emocionándose.

— ¿Antro de _Juniors_? — Inquirí mientras comenzaba a poner la base del maquillaje.

— Así es, nena. Hoy vienen los _Juniors_ — celebró levantando y meneando su trasero respingón. Rose era una de las muchas que soñaban salir de ese tipo de vida, casarse con un prospecto muy estereotípico — guapo, joven y rico — que la llevase lejos de ahí. Los días _Juniors_ la emocionaban.

— Sabes que Larry estará sobre ti como águila al acecho.

— ¡Que le den! Yo quiero seguir buscando, Bella… El chico de mis sueños puede entrar esta noche al bar y enamorarse de mí… — suspiró teatralmente con ambas manos en forma de plegaria sobre su mejilla izquierda— amor a primera vista.

— ¿No crees que exageras? En _Safe and Sound _solo buscan chicas para engañarlas y tener un buen polvo o follarlas hasta saciarse, si es que lo hacen… — sí, yo era una chica mal hablada desde que había dejado mi pueblo donde absolutamente no tenía a nadie. Mi única familia, había fallecido. La abuela Marie era mi tutora después del accidente aéreo del 911 de mis padres, solo me aferraba a Mathew, mi estúpido y primer novio por haberle dado mi castidad — estúpidamente— y por sentirme sola, luego de su traición con _ mi mejor amiga del instituto_, yo no tenía motivos para quedarme.

— Vamos Colorado, ¿No te da curiosidad pensar que el hombre de tus sueños quizás este por ahí… Esperándote? — Y me abrazó por la espalda colocando su mentón en mi clavícula izquierda mientras nos veíamos en el espejo—. Sólo piénsalo, Bella… Hoy podría ser nuestra noche.

— Siempre dices eso, Rose… — me quejé mientras intentaba ponerme rímel, pintalabios y colocarme el antifaz. Sí, yo no quería ser reconocida por nadie porque nunca viviría de eso, algún día me marcharía de ahí después de derrochar mi juventud y en algún momento — si es que alguien se fijaba en mí — buscaría sentar cabeza y alguien le diría: _ella era una prostituta de Safe and Sound_, aunque no nos prostituíamos, nunca nos decían _bailarinas _precisamente. Era mejor guardar identidad y eso le traía misterio al asunto del baile y a la vez fascinación. Así que yo era la mejor pagada y solicitada para bailes privados, aunque me daba el lujo de rechazarlos si así lo quería. Larry no se opuso y mi precio se elevó. Mierda, me sentía como un pedazo de bistec jugoso.

— Cinco minutos — nos gritó Paul, un chico de 25 años con cuerpo de ensueño musculoso, completamente follable, instructor de gimnasio y baile, encantador, respetuoso… Desafortunadamente gay. ¿Por qué naturaleza? ¿Por qué? —. Hola, Bells… Wow… Vestida para matar, nena.

— Gracias, ángel — dije luciendo unos leggins ajustados de cuero, botas de pico costosas de 10 cm, una polera de botones y cabello salvaje suelto— ¿Cómo me veo?

— Hermosa…— y casi pude jurar que había sonado como un chico heterosexual, ya que él prefería dejar su lado masculino intacto. A veces creía que solo fingía para vernos en bragas— Los matarás— y me miró pensativo—. ¿Sigues pensando en tu futuro amoroso, Bella?

— La vieja historia… — respondí con tristeza.

— Esa rubia — dijo molesto sabiendo que ya no estaba presente o ella le patearía el trasero— no debería hablarte de eso antes de salir, pierdes el brillo, hermosa.

— No pasa nada — respondí sonriendo mientras lo tomaba de la mano— ya se irá todo…

— Bueno — contestó comprensivo — a bailar Bella… — y se retractó—. Perdón… _Gema._

Sí, ese era mi nombre de bailarina, para nada y ni loca usaría mi verdadero nombre. Todas los preferíamos así, sin identidades ni caras, solo bailes en una pista que serían como sueños en el escenario.

El lugar se llenaba lentamente, eran cerca de las 11:35 pm. Larry puso un poco de música, _Kangoroo Court _de _Capital Cities_. Me subí a una alta plataforma y dejé que la música me llevara lejos. Comencé a mover las caderas de manera lenta.

No me gustaba ser igual a las demás en el aspecto que, todas las chicas parecían querer hacer un apropiado baile exótico frente a todos para saberse después disponible en un baile privado, uno que definitivamente ya estaban adelantando. Yo dejaba lo mejor para los clientes que pagaban para verme y cualquiera que supiera como se manejaban las cosas en _Safe and Sound_, sabían que las mujeres que trabajaban ahí, tenían algo diferente al resto. Todas — porque también mujeres asistían al club — llevaban antifaz, pero _Las Joyas, _como nos había puesto Larry, llevábamos pulseras o antifaces más llamativos. Plumas más fosforescentes o más oscuras, la clientela llevaba antifaces más opacos, siempre para marcar la diferencia y evitar confusiones pero si no lo querían llevar eran totalmente libres de hacerlo.

Comencé a menearme como si fuese una chica que pagaba para entrar y bailar. Disfruté cada nota mientras cerraba los ojos y me mordía los labios, recogía mi cabello por detrás de mí nuca y me lo dejaba caer y cuando de nuevo los abrí, las luces estrambóticas comenzaron a moverse de manera rápida y sentí la mirada penetrante de una persona desde el piso VIP. Rápidamente ubiqué el lugar y él me sonrió.

Era un hombre rubio de cabello corto que vestía una camisa de manga larga color azul y pantalones negros de vestir. Hola formalidad. Yo — como conocedora del arte de la seducción — hice como que no lo vi. Un rato más tarde, la música cambio a _Gorilla _de _Bruno Mars _y a mí por supuesto que los _beats _lentos se me daban a la perfección. Me deslicé por el lugar como si aquello me provocara un sutil orgasmo y como bien sabía, él se removió incómodo de su lugar por mi provocación. Rose comenzó a acercase a mí lentamente sin dejar de bailar y me susurró al oído.

— Parece que eres el centro de la noche. ¿Ya notaste quién te está mirando?

— Sí, pero no sé quién es — respondí moviendo la cadera de manera serpentina con lentitud y dándole la espalda.

— Es Jasper Smith, de corporaciones M&C. Un _Junior _en toda la extensión de la palabra. Creo que alguien hará un privado — me codeó sutilmente guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿Le has hecho uno tú? — pregunté tratando de saber con quién me metía y no meter la pata.

— No, pero Lucy sí. Dice que primero te invita un _Cosmopolitan, _y tratará de llevarte a la cama pero sabe dónde detenerse, o eso creo. No le gustan los escándalos.

— Ok — respondí al mismo tiempo que ella se alejaba y murmuraba _suerte._

Paul, a veces ayudaba también en el servicio de meseros por lo que las chicas corrían solo para verlo en camiseta sin mangas, pantalones de vestir y una pajarita. Ilusas. Se acercó a mí de manera lenta y yo bajé la cabeza para escucharlo.

— Nena, la mesa 1 de la zona VIP te solicita. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Claro — respondí guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿_Cosmopolitan, _hermosa? — preguntó sabiendo lo que el _cliente _me ordenaría.

— Sin alcohol, por favor — sonreí y bajé de la mesa.

* * *

**_Regla número tres: No beber alcohol mientras trabajas. Evitas problemas al por mayor cuando se está sobrio._**

* * *

Caminé de manera sensual acomodándome de nuevo el antifaz y me mordí la boca.

_A engañar otro imbécil, charlar como si me interesara su patética vida, adular traseros, bebidas caras sin alcohol, un baile erótico privado y las gracias después de haber cobrado_, pensé.

El hombre estaba acompañado por otros dos más, los cuales ya tenían a chicas a los lados, Sandy una morena bajita de piernas fantásticas y Laila, una pelirroja pecosa de piel blanca y pechos grandes. Yo le sonreí y él me ofreció asiento.

— Hola — saludé como quien no quiere pero con simpatía.

— Hola — ronroneó cerca de la piel de mi clavícula creyendo que eso me excitaría. Equivocación total—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— _Gema _— respondí coqueta mirando su antifaz totalmente, centrándome en la parte de su frente como si lo viese a los ojos. _Las chicas que "miran a los ojos" son seguras y atraen a los hombres, sino puedes hacerlo, mira su frente… Hará más fácil el trabajo y evitas intimidad innecesaria._

— Que nombre más bonito… Tan bonito como el de tus amigas, _Esmeralda _y_ Ángela_— comentó bebiendo de su Martini seco. Si claro, ellas se llamaban así.

— Gracias… Eres muy amable. ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

— Bien, ahora que estás aquí — comentó pasando el brazo tras mi espalda y yo hice un movimiento imperceptible al separarme. Gracias a Dios, Paul llegó con mi bebida.

— Aquí está la bebida para la señorita— murmuró dejando la copa sobre la mesa sin mirarme.

— Te ordené un _Cosmopolitan_, cariño. Espero no te moleste— sonrió.

— Para nada — respondí acomodándome el cabello y moviendo los hombros de manera coqueta. Paul rio por lo bajo cuando se retiraba y solo yo lo escuché, gracias a Dios. Idiota.

Hice aquel ritual tan característico y Jasper — como me pidió que lo llamase — me invitó a bailar. Tenía que decirlo, el hombre era un asco bailando pero hice sentirlo como el Dios de la pista. Después de varios tragos, por supuesto que intentó seducirme. Me decía palabras muy cerca del oído excusándose que el volumen de la música era demasiado alto. Al final, como no logró nada, me pidió lo que yo estaba esperando.

— ¿Quieres bailarme?... — susurró con su lengua viperina humedeciéndome el lóbulo del oído. Un lugar peligrosamente excitante pero con ese hombre, nada agradable.

Yo asentí en seguida y lo tomé de la mano caminando a paso seguro a la parte trasera de la pista de baile, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Michael, un muchacho que cumplía la función de recepcionista para entregar las llaves, me entregó la llave del cuarto número 3. Entramos en silencio, no hacía falta que nadie hablase para saber lo que iba a suceder.

El lugar constituía — dependiendo del cliente, claro estaba que Larry sabía que solo los ricos se permitían pagar aquellos lujos — de un enorme sillón acolchonado, una repisa de alcohol de varios tipos, contados por supuesto para recargarlo en la tarjeta de crédito, una lámpara de color fluorescente y un sistema de sonido sofisticado. Él se acomodó en su lugar y se desabrochó la camisa de los primeros 3 botones y comenzó a beber de un vaso de whisky sin hielo.

— Muévete nena…

Yo sonreí con falsedad y puse _play_ en el sistema de sonido y la canción _Feeling Good _de _Muse_ se escuchaba como música de fondo y eso me gustó. Comencé meneándome enfrente de él, alargando las piernas con los tacones, marcando cada paso con sensualidad. Imaginé que nadie estaba ahí, solo yo frente al espejo, bailando en mi viejo estudio de ballet en Aspen. Solo era la niña de sueños rosas y pensamientos dulces, la Bella enamorada e hija responsable que iba al instituto y tenía una beca para sacar adelante la preparatoria. Comencé desabrochándome la camisa, un botón cada cierto tiempo, sacando la lengua para remojarme los labios con sensualidad.

— Sí, mami — murmuró con lujuria — te ves tan sensual, _Gema._

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunté como si aquello lo hiciese con todo el ánimo del mundo y por gusto.

— Por supuesto— gimió con la voz ronca y a la vez, mi blusa salió volando en su dirección. Abrí las piernas poniendo mi trasero a la altura de su cara y bajé la cabeza meneándome. Jasper trató de tocarme pero yo me moví lo suficientemente rápido para impedírselo. Mi sostén tenía mucha pedrería brillante por lo que resaltaba con la luz fluorescente. Y cuando la música se hizo más rápida, con la punta del tacón de la bota, golpee su pecho haciéndolo hacia atrás y bajando el zipper de mi pantalón. Juguetee con mis dedos en las caderas del mismo, y comencé a deslizarlo por el zona de mi trasero, luego bajando la pierna para sentarme en su regazo.

— Apuesto que quieres hacerlo tú — murmuré mordiéndole la oreja con los dientes y apretándolos con los labios y escuchando un jadeo sordo.

— Sí-í… Me-e encantaría — explicó apretando los ojos. Sentía una potente erección debajo de mí y me retiré abriendo los brazos, quitarme los pantalones claro que aumentaría el precio.

— Hazlo, papi… — le di aquel permiso y por supuesto, obedeció. Tiró de ellos con fuerza y me dejó en ropa interior. Estaba completamente enloquecido, apostaba 500 dólares a que creía que una usaba minúscula tanga pero no, siempre me ocultaba para dejar viva su imaginación. Un bóxer con un moño coqueto en la parte de enfrente. Sabía lo que seguía y viajé en el pasado, donde mi madre me preparaba pastel de chocolate después de haberme caído de la bici. Cerré los ojos, le di la espalda y me comencé a quitar el sostén lanzándoselo sin verlo. Sabía por los sonidos que hacía que comenzaba a masturbarse, cosa que aumentaría el precio por supuesto. De nuevo me centré en la sonrisa de mi padre cuando me cargaba en sus hombros.

— Sí, nena… ¡Sí! — jadeaba como animal.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — pregunté de nuevo girándome y mostrándole mis senos, apretándolos y haciendo jadeos como si desnudarme me encantara.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Sí!

Y finalmente, me bajé las bragas.

— _Mami, cuando sea grande quiero ser actriz de cine_— _ella me sonrió y me acarició el cabello. _

— _Bella, serás la más hermosa de todas._

Y abrí los ojos como si alguien me estuviese entregando un premio Oscar por la mejor actuación de todas, la misma que repetía cada noche en aquel maldito lugar. El hombre había terminado solo y yo moví las pestañas como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

— Mierda — dijo ajustándose la cremallera— nunca pensé correrme así con solo ver a una chica bailar. ¡Ni siquiera me has tocado y me provocaste el mayor de los orgasmos!

— Un placer — respondí sonriendo y buscando una bata para cubrir mi desnudez. Mentira, más que mentiras, claro que eso no me había dado placer.

Se paró y trató de besarme pero yo me alejé. Sabía lo que quería.

— Deberíamos ir e intentar algo más en otro sitio… — murmuró acorralándome. Mierda este tipo iba a ponerse difícil. Estos eran los contras, cuando el cliente quería más.

— No lo creo — respondí — pero si deseas volver, con gusto nos veremos — y me zafé pero él me tomó por el brazo con fuerza, lastimándome.

— No quiero que me bailes aquí — murmuró con voz ruda — quiero que te muevas por supuesto pero sobre mi polla, muñeca.

— Suéltame— le dije con el ceño fruncido.

— Dame un beso, _July _— me pidió tratando de forcejearme.

— ¡Aléjate! — chillé empujándolo mientras me apretaba un seno con fuerza.

Y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Jake entró completamente enfurecido hasta el lugar donde me tenía retenida. Yo estaba temblando, asustada y mi protector tomó a Jasper por la fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar.

— Aleja tus asquerosas manos de ella— y le dio un certero golpe en la mandíbula. Yo cubrí mis labios, aquel puñetazo había retumbado fuertemente. A mi lado llegó corriendo Rose mientras me abrazaba por los hombros y salíamos. Varias chicas se juntaron en la entrada y entramos al camerino. La rubia comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas y a consolarme.

— Mierda, Bella— dijo mientras enjuagaba mi maquillaje corrido — deberías dejar este maldito trabajo.

— No puedo, lo sabes — sollocé —. Aún me queda dinero por juntar para comprar la casa de mis padres y tener lo suficiente antes de buscar otro maldito trabajo, vivir jodidamente decente. Salir de esta maldita vida es duro cuando no hay lugares donde me paguen por bailar… Con ropa.

Cuando mis padres habían muerto, dejaron la casa hipotecada al banco a causa de algunas deudas. Mi abuela por supuesto había hecho lo imposible por recuperarla. Yo sabía que eso estaba muy difícil y mis trabajos de medio tiempo en Colorado apenas nos alcanzaban para medio vivir. Fue entonces cuando el banco puso en venta el hogar de mis padres y yo me había jurado recuperarlo. Al morir mi abuela Marie e irme de mi _hogar, _comencé a trabajar primero en el Starbucks sin buenos resultados, luego probé en el bar y me di cuenta que recibía un mes completo de paga que en la cafetería en una sola noche de baile ahí, lo que permitió rentar un lindo departamento, comprar un auto y varios _cariñitos _para mí.

Si bien mis cuentas eran exactas, yo tenía un poco más de la mitad de la deuda y al finalizar, quizás en medio año más de trabajo; volvería a Aspen por la casa y me libraría de todo aquello. Conseguiría o _intentaría _buscar un trabajo más adecuado e intentaría rehacer mi vida. Un plan muy bueno pero hasta la fecha, difícil de perpetuar. Pero si yo perdía la casa, compraría un lugar bonito y encantador cerca de San Diego solo por si acaso aunque la idea de ir a Beverly Hills me gustaba sabía que era descabellada, ya que la idea de volver a Aspen y ver a Mathew — posiblemente con Christina— me hacía querer vomitar. Ya no había sentimientos pero no me sentía cómoda.

— Lo sé, cariño — dijo al par cuando Paul llegaba a mi lado trayéndome un vaso con agua— es solo que no nos gusta que vivas esto. Yo — bajó la cabeza — puedo soportarlo nena. Pero tú eres muy dulce, Bella. Aunque te hagas la ruda, es difícil para ti.

No paraba de llorar y agaché la cabeza avergonzada. Estaba descalza sin saber cómo había llegado a quitarme las botas y solo vestía la bata. Segundos después, Jake entró con la respiración jadeante y todos se abrieron paso.

— Jake — dije corriendo hacia sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien? —. Yo asentí sin parar de llorar—. ¿Te hizo algo el hijo de puta? — negué ahora aferrándome a sus brazos enormes—. Mierda, creí… Creí Bella… — y me apretó en su pecho acariciándome la cabeza—. Debería llevarte a casa…

— Sí, es lo mejor — secundó mi buen amigo Paul—. Seguro Larry entenderá.

Y como invocado, el hombre se presentó. Larry se escuchaba preguntando por mí. Tenía miedo de que me echara aunque técnicamente no había sido mi culpa, yo solo cumplía con un protocolo. El hombre de edad avanzada me miró con gesto serio y suspiró. Jake sostenía mis hombros al acecho de protegerme.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? — Yo asentí—. Creo que deberías retirarte, ha sido una noche larga para ti — y me entregó un fajo de billetes gruesos—. Tómalo, son $2000.00, le cobré hasta la risa — dijo riendo— nadie se mete con las chicas — comentó comprensivo. Yo lo miré con la mirada cristalina y tomé el dinero, temblorosa.

— Gracias, Larry — dije de corazón. No sabía porque había pensado que él me correría, quizás por el evidente nerviosismo.

— Bien— dijo carraspeando — todos vuelvan a sus puestos, el show debe continuar.

Jake me dio el tiempo suficiente para cambiarme de atuendo. Yo decidí vestir ropa deportiva, pantalones holgados, sudadera y tenis. Me despedí de Rose y Paul en silencio y salí al estacionamiento donde mi amigo me esperaba. Abrió la puerta del copiloto del _Honda _y después tomó su lugar a mi izquierda, depositando las cosas en el asiento trasero. Mi vista se fijó en la ventana mientras intentaba pensar en algo más. El camino hacia la carretera, comenzó. Todo estaba en silencio en la cabina y yo no pude evitar derramar una lágrima.

— Bella — me llamó y yo me limpié las mejillas—. Bella… — murmuró de nuevo — mírame—. Yo lo obedecí e intenté hacerme la fuerte— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí… — respondí — es solo que... Debo acostumbrarme.

— ¿Acostumbrarte? — Bufó como si aquello fuese una broma de mal gusto—. Sabes que no es la primera vez que sucede — las manos estaban aferradas al volante con fuerza — siempre hay alguien que quiere aprovecharse de ti.

— No pasó nada, Jake. Solo no estoy acostumbrada a ello.

— ¡Ese es el problema! — Gritó — tú no tienes por qué acostumbrarte. Vamos, Bella ¿no pensarás vivir de esto un tiempo más? ¡No mereces esto!

— ¿Y qué carajos quieres que haga? Cuando trabajaba en esa maldita cafetería apenas y comía y medio vivía. ¡Es más difícil de lo que crees! — dije con las rodillas tocándome la barbilla y halándome el cabello con nerviosismo.

Él se tensó perturbado y noté que las calles estaban comenzando a ser conocidas. Cuando nos quedamos frente a mi departamento, Jake estacionó el coche pero no hacía por bajarse. Yo no entendía por qué.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunté desconcertada.

— Bella…— murmuró con la mirada baja— quiero que dejes de trabajar ahí.

— Jake… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Te amo, maldita sea— dijo molesto como si hubiese estado insistiendo en algo que yo me negaba a saber o aceptar—. Sé que lo sabes, desde el primer momento, Bella. Te he amado desde el día en que nos conocimos en aquel _Starbucks _y yo volvía de la universidad. Me enamoré de tus ojos bellos, de tu linda boca, la manera dulce en que hablabas, ¡mierda! No puedo soportar verte así, me está matando.

Parpadee estupefacta.

— ¿Y qué pretendes con…?

— Que te cases conmigo, Bella. Cásate conmigo por amor de Dios. Sé que no tendrías lo mismo que ahora pero no habrías de hacer nada de esto. Tú serías mi mujer y nadie te lastimará e inclusive si eso quieres, pagaría tus estudios para que te superaras sola… Será más fácil cuando esté trabajando…

— Jake — dije incómoda — yo no te…

— Sé que no — completó triste — pero tampoco te pido que me respondas ahora. Solo, piénsalo — y me tomó de las manos. Su cabeza se acercaba a la mía y yo no pude evitar quedarme quieta.

— Debería entrar — sugerí y él se alejó decepcionado. Suspiró y lo pensó un momento, bajó del _Honda,_ abrió mi puerta y me tendió la mano ayudándome con las cosas. Caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada de la puerta de mi departamento y cuando la abrí, me quedé estática ahí. Él suspiró de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos y moviendo los talones—. Nos vemos después Jake y gracias — murmuré.

— No tienes nada más que agradecer, Bella. Lo hice con gusto. Además, el malnacido se llevó un buen recuerdo mío — dijo sonriendo— tenía ganas de golpear a alguien.

— No sé qué habría hecho si…

— No lo menciones siquiera — dijo serio— porque te juro que ahora mismo ni siquiera tuviese completas las bolas.

— Gracias — dije abrazándolo y me di cuenta de que aquello nos había puesto en una situación incómoda. Me separé rápidamente y él se limitó a sonreírme y acariciar mi mejilla con ternura. ¿Por qué no podía amar a este hombre?

— Descansa, hermosa. Te quiero — y me besó la mejilla, acto seguido se fue caminando hacia la salida del edificio. Yo entré en silencio a mi departamento y me fui recargando en la puerta hasta caer sentada al piso sujetando mi cabeza entre las manos.

Esa noche, bebí tequila antes de quedar inconsciente, tratando de ahogar las penas, el dolor y la impotencia que estaba viviendo.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con resaca que partía en dos mi cabeza. Me había quedado dormida en el sofá y arrastrando los pies, caminé hasta la cafetera para hacer café negro extra cargado. Recogí el periódico matutino y lo hojee ausente en la página de sociales donde por vez primera, leí con atención.

* * *

**_Tras apenas romper su compromiso de tres años, se captó a la señorita Katherine Denali del brazo del guapísimo actor Noah J. Johnson, ¿dónde quedó el amor? _**

* * *

— Mierda — murmuré — estas tipas cambian de novio tan fácil como desechar un par de bragas. Lo siento por el chico— y dejé de leer en cuanto la cafetera comenzó a hacer ruido y me paré a servirme una enorme taza. Demasiado amargo pero excelente para la resaca que tenía. Como era sábado y fin de mes, no tenía que trabajar tampoco hoy ni en domingo cada 4 semanas, porque Larry nos daba dos días para librarnos de tanto estrés y normalmente, los miércoles por semana.

Me gustaban los días así porque practicaba mis clases de ballet. Después de cinco horas, decidí llamar a Rose para saber cómo estaba. Ella me dijo que genial y que después de mi partida, muchos habían preguntado por mí. Yo decidí no hablar más sobre el tema más y mucho menos de lo que había ocurrido con Jake.

Pasado de las 3:00 pm, me dispuse a salir a comer en un restaurant de hamburguesas que estaba en la 114 S. Central Av. Según el folleto de _"Conozca L.A"_, ese era uno de los mejores restaurantes para conseguir una además de comida asiática y por supuesto, mi lugar favorito y que me permitía pagar de buena gana. Después de mirar el menú decidí pedir la especialidad.

_La Spice Table Cheeseburger_, constaba de una base de carne de costillas, cocinada en una parrilla con madera de almendros a la que se le adereza con sambal, mayonesa con chalotes, y un par de rebanadas de queso estilo americano en un bollo suave. Me encantaba y estaba é para poder ocupar una mesa y en mi camino, encontré una billetera tirada. Abrí para ver la identificación, si es que la había y me di cuenta de que pertenecía a un tal A. Edward Cullen. El nombre me sonaba conocido pero no recordaba. Frente a mí, un muchacho alto se palpaba los bolsillos desesperado y nervioso que hablaba con la cajera.

— Perdí mi billetera, mierda.

Entonces caminé hasta él y le toqué el hombro.

— ¿A. Edward Cullen? — pregunté y él se giró. Me quedé deslumbrada como idiota, era más que guapísimo. Alto, ojos verdes, labios sexis, cabello castaño, cejas y facciones muy masculinas y atractivas, brazos fornidos y vientre plano. Vestía casual y _sencillo _ aunque juraría que su sola camiseta costaba 4 veces más que mis pantalones despintados, mi blusa de algodón blanca y mi tenis. Me sonrió de manera amable e hizo un movimiento sexi con su mano por el cabello.

— Soy yo A. Edward Cullen — respondió sonriendo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo pero de manera amable.

— ¿Se le perdió esto? — pregunté alzando la billetera y de nuevo sonrió, haciéndome temblar.

— Vaya, mil gracias — y la tomó—. Estaba a punto de rechazar el pedido por culpa de esto. Gracias — repitió— debería agradecérselo invitándola a comer— sugirió.

Madre santa, el hombre más sexi del mundo me invitaba a comer y yo había decidido salir con mis peores fachas.

— No creo que sea necesario — dije con el arrepentimiento en cada palabra, no me sentía adecuada.

— Insisto — dijo a la mesera que lo miraba perpleja— señorita, cubra lo de la dama también—. Yo movía las manos apenada y comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás cuando él me tomó por el brazo con amabilidad. La energía de su caricia me encendió el cuerpo como miles de voltios de placer y ante eso, miró mis ojos desconcertado como si hubiese sentido lo mismo que yo. Pasó saliva en silencio y me soltó nervioso—. Permítame invitarla— carraspeó y pidió amable— su honestidad merece recompensa.

— Yo no pido nada… — contesté apenada— lo hice porque me nació.

— Entonces, concédale al destino el honor de juntar a dos extraños aceptando mi invitación… Le aseguro que cosas maravillosas pueden suceder — murmuró de tono sensual pero no tanto como para decir que estaba flirteando y quererme llevar a la cama. Él parecía un caballero.

Yo tragué saliva fascinada, este hombre me hacía temblar como hoja al viento. Mordí mis labios de forma nerviosa y me perdí en dos esmeraldas verdes. Al final como bien sabía, acepté la invitación y nos sentamos en una mesa no realmente _privada _pero si definitivamente la mejor y más solitaria. Comenzaba a pensar que esa tontería de no hablar con extraños, era solo una regla que debía romperse con este chico. Al final nos sentamos juntos y la comida no tardó demasiado, el silencio era ya incómodo pero gracias a las papas fritas, que todo se destensó en cuanto la comida estaba en disposición.

— Dígame — dijo rompiendo el silencio mientras intentaba torpemente de abrir los paquetes de cátsup. Bendito día para salir mal vestida y ser torpe—, ¿A quién debo las gracias de la honestidad?

— Yo… — dije nerviosa y parpadeando— me llamo Isabella Anne Linton.

— Isabella… — repitió con ¿fascinación? — ¿Puedo tutearte?

— Claro — respondí — y llámame solo Bella… — le pedí sonriendo.

— Bueno, Bella… Yo me llamo Adrian Edward Cullen— murmuró apenado— Es… Un poco difícil para mí darme estos lujos… Yo…

¿Lujos? Pagar una hamburguesa ¿era realmente un lujo? Me sentí insegura y grosera mirándolo de nuevo con más determinación y luego mirando el restaurant por dentro. Yo estaba segura de que su ropa no parecía ni más ni menos que la de un chico bien acomodado pero ¿qué sabía yo de eso? Era una bailarina exótica que lo más caro que tenía eran unas zapatillas y un carro de segunda mano, pero definitivamente, él no parecía sufrir por causa del dinero.

— No te preocupes — le respondí— no tienes que pagarme nada. Debe ser un momento difícil para ti, económicamente hablando— y metí una papa frita en mi boca. Adrian me miró extrañado y casi de manera estupefacta. Algo pasaba y yo no era consciente de ello. De nuevo se acercó a mí para cerciorarse quizás si estaba bien o consciente de lo que había dicho, pensando que lo había ofendido, carraspee incomoda y acomodé mis manos en mi regazo, no sabía cómo disculparme— lo siento, no quería ofenderte — le juré.

— Tú no lees mucho el periódico, ¿cierto? — preguntó desconcertándome de todo. ¿A qué venía su pregunta? ¡Y cómo carajos sabía eso! Yo apenas y leía la página de sociales porque me llenaba de nostalgia ver a gente del cine triunfando y por supuesto, no veía casi televisión.

— No realmente Adrían — contesté apenada y para mi sorpresa, él sonrió… De manera encantadora.

— Es 'Eidrian' — me corrigió su nombre sonriendo divertido y luego me miró cuando yo estaba más que sonrojada—. Me agradas, Bella… Mucho en verdad… — y bebió de su refresco — y por la comida no te preocupes, en verdad corre por mi cuenta.

_¿Qué demonios?, _pensé.

— Mejor, háblame de ti. ¿Qué haces?— pidió saber dándole un mordisco a la hamburguesa y luego limpiándose con la lengua los restos de los labios. Yo estaba fascinada con solo verlo sonreír. Pero en cuanto fui consciente de su pregunta, me ruboricé como nunca antes. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

_Trabajo en un club nocturno de bailarina y stripper. Sí, lo sé, soy casi una prostituta. Por favor, cuando te vayas ni siquiera me mires y sé silencioso al marcharte. _Nunca antes me había preocupado tanto aquello como en ese momento y de nuevo, bajé la mirada con el rubor quemándome, ¿por qué me daba tanta vergüenza que él lo supiera? Claro, porque nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así y aunque no era mío, tenía miedo de perderlo… ¿Qué diablos? —.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupado al ver que no contestaba.

Yo parpadee y bebí del refresco.

— Sí, lo siento. Me perdí — reí nerviosa y sonrojada—. Yo amm… — _sé honesta, Bella… Mierda… Se honesta…_—. Trabajo medio tiempo en un _Starbucks _cerca del centro de la ciudad.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda…_

— Vaya — dijo sorprendido pero amable — eso es genial. Quizás algún día pase por un café ahí, te vea y te invite uno— rio.

Yo lo secundé nerviosa, era una idiota. Ahora tenía que inventarme una doble vida pero sabía que no iba ser precisamente necesario porque chicos maravillosos como él, jamás se volvían a aparecer en mi camino. Tan solo se convertiría en un lindo recuerdo… Una linda casualidad.

— ¿Y tú? — quise saber para cambiar de tema.

— Bueno, yo estoy estudiando finanzas en Harvard— dijo muy profesional pero a la vez apenado, debía ser muy modesto— acabo de llegar de Oakland por asuntos meramente personales— carraspeo—. Volveré de vez en vez— Yo me quedé estupefacta, le estaba mintiendo a un chico súper inteligente—. ¿Y tú estudiaste? — inquirió.

— Solo la preparatoria — comenté apenada—. Cuando vivía en Aspen, solo vivía con mi abuela y cuando ella falleció hace dos años, me vine a Los Ángeles.

— Lo lamento — dijo y luego parpadeó — espero no ser imprudente pero, ¿tienes alrededor de 20 años?

— Casi 21 — corregí.

Bueno, ¿qué? Trabajaba en un bar y los 18 eran mayoría de edad, todo ese año y medio sirviendo café caro. A los 19 yo había entrado a _Safe and Sound _con mucho miedo pero con determinación y bajo la protección de Jake. Pero obviamente Adrian no debía saberlo.

— Dios, lo siento — comentó sorprendido — eres casi una bebé.

— Soy legal, no lo olvides — dije en broma apuntándolo con el dedo índice y doblando el pulgar como pistola, pero a la vez seria. Él alzó los brazos en forma de _¡Arriba las manos! _y comenzó a reír. No pude evitar unirme.

— Bueno, yo tengo 22 años… — y yo lo miré con cara de Póker— sí, soy muy joven pero también quiero estudiar la maestría, adelantaré cursos en verano y eso.

— Espera… — dije confundida — ¿cómo lograste pagar Harvard? ¿Y cómo pretendes estudiar una maestría? — y ahora estupefacta pensando en el incidente del precio de mi hamburguesa que él se había ofrecido a pagar y todo el rollo de _los lujos que se permitía, _tenía lógica ahora.

— Becas — respondió enseguida sin mirarme y comió de nuevo.

Eso tenía sentido, mucho en verdad, él debía ser un _Einstein _ de la nueva era para permitirse tener beca que lo ayudase del todo porque aun así, era demasiado caro. La tarde se desenvolvió de manera increíblemente fantástica. Luego de haber comido entre risas y pláticas increíblemente cautivantes, salimos del restaurant y por supuesto, él cumplió su invitación. Me acompañó hasta el auto y yo no quería irme, sentía que jamás lo volvería a ver y eso me entristeció y tuve la sensación de que él tampoco quería marcharse.

— Lindo _Honda CRX _— me dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Segunda mano — respondí avergonzada— estaba prácticamente en el deshuesadero de la ciudad y lo compré más barato de lo que crees. Jake lo arregló por mí — y mi sonrisa se desvaneció pensándole y recordando la conversación de la anterior noche.

— ¿Jake? — Preguntó repitiendo el nombre un poco desilusionado—. Tu novio…

— No — aclaré más rápido de lo que creí, para cualquier tipo de justificación notando el claro interés que tenía en el tema. Y él sonrió pasando la mano por su cabello de manera nerviosa, como intentando sacar a flote un tema.

— Oye Bella… — y colocó su mano tras la nuca — sé que es demasiado pronto pero… Me gustaría volver a verte — y aquello me asaltó el corazón—. ¿Me darías tu número telefónico? Quizás — comentó nervioso en cuanto yo comencé a recargarme en el auto — alguna vez podamos ir a tomar un café o comer un helado— murmuró—. Estaré por aquí un tiempo, tal vez quieras salir conmigo por la ciudad… Para mostrármela — y me dio ternura la manera nerviosa en que se movía porque ya estaba hablando demasiado.

¿Qué debía hacer? Crear un lazo con él no era del todo conveniente después de las mentiras horribles que le había dicho, pero aun así — consciente o no — comencé a anotar el número en una nota y se lo entregué.

— Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, Adrian o ¿Prefieres Edward? — y se lo entregué. Él me sonrió fascinado y guardó el papel en la billetera—. Espero no se te pierda — dije bromista.

— Me gustan ambos nombres, pero todo mundo me llama Edward así que me gustaría que tú — enfatizó— me llamaras Adrian— se rio y yo me uní a él por su chispa genuina y luego se puso serio—. Y ni loco lo perdería, contrataría agentes privados para buscar la bendita nota— casi juró y yo me conmoví. Por fin un chico que valoraba más mi número telefónico en un papel que mi cuerpo.

— De acuerdo— murmuré abriendo la puerta del auto y entrando—. Nos veremos después. Supongo.

— Te mandaré un texto en cuanto me acuerde de ti — prometió recargándose en la ventana del piloto y yo sonreí.

— De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho… — le pedí con el corazón en la mano— y gracias por la comida.

— Gracias a ti…— murmuró cerca de mí — por permitirle a este extraño, el placer de conocerte…

Yo me ruboricé y encendí el auto. Cuando avancé lo miré por el retrovisor y noté que me observaba alejarme en la distancia. Me sentía como una niña de 15 años en su primera cita y me mordí la boca reprimiendo una enorme sonrisa. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar de la nada anunciando un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido en cuanto el semáforo se puso en rojo.

* * *

_Anne, (me gusta tu nombre, ¿lo sabes?):_

_Te prometí mandarte un mensaje en cuanto pensara en ti. Permíteme el honor de disfrutar tu compañía una vez más… ¿Qué te parece un café el lunes? No todos los días tengo el lujo de conocer a alguien como tú… A eso me refería en el restaurant…_

_Un ansioso, impaciente no psicótico A. Edward Cullen._

* * *

Si alguien me hubiese visto, de seguro hubieran dicho: _¿Ya vieron a la tonta de la sonrisa enorme, ¡que está deteniendo el tráfico!? _Me sentía feliz incluso sabiendo que los demás estaban enojados por la espera y el claxon de los demás autos sonaba fuertemente, así que aparque el auto cerca de la acera y comencé a escribir la respuesta.

_A._

* * *

_E. C. :_

_Sería un honor tomar un café contigo y es sorprendente la manera en que pensamos lo mismo, porque es cierto… No todos los días uno tiene el lujo de conocer personas como tú._

_El lunes a las 5:00 en Fountain Coffee Room está ubicado dentro del hotel Beverly Hills Hotel (si ese Beverly Hills hotel) _

_Una encantada y honorada Anne._

_P.D También me gusta tu nombre._

* * *

A los pocos minutos él contestó:

* * *

_J__ ¿No Starbucks? Encantado. Café el lunes con la chica del Honda CRX y la sonrisa linda. Con suerte podamos conocer a alguien famoso mientras comemos sándwiches fríos._

_Un hombre cuyo nombre favorito es Adrian ;) _

* * *

Casi pude escuchar la canción de victoria de _Best day of my life _de _American Autors_ mientras bailaba al sonido del banyo y movía los pies al estilo country. Sacudí las manos en son de victoria y leí de nuevo el mensaje, cuando me detuve en la palabra _Starbucks, _la culpa cayó sobre mis hombros hasta la última frase: _sonrisa linda,_ como 10,000 toneladas de mentiras.

— Mierda, ¿qué hice? — dije recargando la cabeza en el claxon haciéndolo sonar de manera estruendosa.

* * *

**Primer capítulo, nenas.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Este nuevo fic, será interesante ;)**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana :D**

**:3**


	2. Capítulo 2: Estrellas fugaces

**Capítulo 2**

**Estrellas fugaces**

* * *

Domingo pasó volando, las horas se me fueron caminando por el parque y atreviéndome a ir a la colina del famoso HOLLYWOOD. Lo observé a distancia mientras me fumaba el segundo cigarrillo de la tarde. Me di cuenta que mientras pasaba por el Boulevard, que yo jamás tendría mi estrella en ese paseo, aunque fuese la mejor bailarina de ballet, ese sueño jamás se lograría. Recibí una llamada de Rose de camino a casa, muy cerca de las 7:00 pm.

— _Hola, sexi_ — saludó tras el auricular.

— Hola rubia, ¿qué hay? — respondí soltando la ceniza por la ventana.

— _No mucho, cariño. Solo quería invitarte a cenar en el restaurant de comida tailandesa y las hamburguesas donde siempre vas se llama el… The Spice Table, ¿te apetece? Paul vendrá…_— celebró mientras reía sabiendo que ya estaban juntos.

— Claro, llego a tu casa en una hora ¿de acuerdo?

— _No vistas demasiado sensual, ¿de acuerdo? Quizás el amor de mi vida se enamore de ti. Humpf._

No pude evitar reír.

— No lo haré — aseguré y ella rio— hasta pronto, nena— y colgué.

Llegué a casa alrededor de 10 minutos después, entré al departamento y me desnudé incluso antes de entrar a la ducha. Mientras me mojaba, puse un poco de música, _This Love_ de_ Maroon 5 _resonaba en la habitación y terminé un poco después de que la canción terminase. Con la secadora deje el reproductor en _random _y comencé a cepillar mi cabello en suaves ondas, me maquille ligeramente y me quedé en ropa interior de encaje color negra, luego vestí un pantalón de mezclilla despintado, una blusa de tirantes, una chaqueta de cuero y botines.

Me puse un poco de perfume y salí en el auto. Mi _Honda _ronroneó en la carretera y puntual llegué a la casa de Rose. Ella me saludó desde la ventana y bajó rápido hacia la salida. Rose vestía pantalones blancos, blusa rosa, chamarra y zapatos bajos, mi amigo venía casual, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa en 'V' en saco, que evidentemente mostraba sus musculosos brazos, mierda si parecía todo un macho.

No tardamos mucho en llegar y nos sentamos en una mesa sencilla, el ambiente era alegre y servimos a nuestro gusto. Pronto la charla comenzó.

— Aún no estoy preparada para mañana — gimió Rosalie mientras comía arroz—. Es como una maldita rutina.

Paul y yo reímos.

— Pensé que ibas a buscar el amor de tu vida — señaló mi amigo mientras me miraba cómplice.

— ¡Oh sí! Podría ser…— dijo de nuevo con teatralidad pero antes de que ella hablase, nosotros hablamos en unísono.

— Amor a primera vista — y luego reímos.

— No se burlen — aulló Rose mientras se atacaba la boca — cuando estén viejos y solos, ni siquiera los iré a visitar al asilo.

— Tranquila muñeca — cuchicheé tomándola de la mano — sabes que juego, sé que algún día encontrarás un partido excelente— y me paré de la mesa triunfal —. Iré a ver si hay rollitos californianos, no me esperen — bromee y mis amigos comenzaron a reír.

Caminé hasta la barra donde había un hombre muy mono sonriéndome y preguntándome en su peculiar acento tailandés, qué se me ofrecía comer. Yo comencé apuntar muchos platillos, más de lo que pensé en realidad, cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía dos bandejas repletas.

— Vaya — comentó alguien — esa es mucha comida.

Yo me molesté y me giré para encararlo.

— Oye, yo no te digo cómo vivir tu maldita vida — respondí volteándome y entonces el corazón se me detuvo en cuanto mi dedo tocó con fuerza el pectoral marcado de Adrian. Me puse blanca y helada de las extremidades, haciendo mi cuerpo hacia atrás como si viese un fantasma.

— Parece que viste un demonio — murmuró cruzando los brazos — y es cierto, no me dices cómo vivir mi maldita vida, me disculpo— dijo divertido.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí…? — balbucee nerviosa intentando sostenerme por la barra.

— Primero — explicó — vine a comer un buen plato de ramen pero al girar la vista, me llamó la atención que en la barra de sushis había una chica con una sonrisa linda, parecía fascinada con lo que veía y decidí acercarme a saludar— rio — parece que no comer la pone de mal humor, justo como a mí.

— Lo siento — me disculpé honesta— es… Una costumbre.

— ¿Estar a la defensiva?

Asentí sin más.

— Bueno, conmigo no tienes que hacer eso — musitó cerca de mi cara y yo temblé, su perfume me hechizaba. Sentía la mirada de alguien a mi espalda y sabía que era Rose junto con Paul. Mierda, tenía que alejarme antes de que me viesen y me interrogaran peor que el FBI.

— Lo tendré en consideración — sonreí nerviosa y acomodando mi cabello tras mí oreja.

— Te ves muy linda esta noche, Annie. ¿Puedo llamarte así, cierto? Estoy ansioso por el café de mañana.

Asentí a su pregunta, él podría llamarme como quisiera.

— También yo — contesté al tiempo que alguien lo llamaba a su espalda, un hombre enorme y castaño que fácilmente medía casi los 2 metros. Era risueño y en apariencia muy alegre.

— _¡Adrian! ¡¿Fuiste a la misma china por el ramen?!_

— Es mi amigo, Emmet— se dispensó quizás por el comportamiento de él—. Vino acompañarme, ¿te gustaría sentarte con nosotros? — Ofreció—. A veces es medio tonto pero es un gran sujeto.

— No gracias, yo también vine acompañada por mis amigos — respondí para mi mala suerte.

— _¡Bella! _— gritaba Rose — _¡No te atrevas a tocar las bolas de arroz!_ — mientras las carcajadas de Paul retumbaban desde el lugar.

— ¿Lo oyes? — apunté con el pulgar derecho a mi espalda con vergüenza y Adrian sofocó una risita.

— Claro. Supongo que nos vemos mañana — susurró tocando mi cabello con la punta de los dedos, como si aquello le pareciera precioso, un tesoro y lo acomodó en su lugar.

— A las 5 — le recordé nerviosa.

— Te estaré esperando— prometió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me quedé perpleja y parpadee un par de veces, tocó la punta de mi nariz con su índice y parpadee de nuevo, yo volví a la realidad—. Cuídate por favor, Annie — y me sonrió de manera casi celestial— y no tardes más…— fue lo último que dijo y se marchó.

Me quedé clavada en el suelo como imbécil.

— "_Y no tardes más…" _— repetí para mí— ¿A qué se refería? Quizás sea un acertijo como lo que me dijo aquella vez en el restaurant — y sin entenderlo, volví a la mesa.

Mis amigos me miraban como tontos mientras yo llevaba las bandejas como bulímica pero sin vomitar.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — preguntó Paul bebiendo de la soda.

— Había mucha gente en espera — mentí acomodándome en mi lugar con demasiada rigidez, y giré mi vista hacia el lugar a donde se había dirigido Adrian y lo encontré muy concentrado charlando con su amigo, cuando notó que lo veía, alzó un vaso de soda en mi dirección y me guiñó un ojo, yo parpadee sonriente y me acomodé el cabello detrás de la oreja, Rosalie miró un poco desconcertada.

— ¿A dónde miras?

— Creí… Creí… ver a alguien.

— ¿Un famoso? — aplaudió ella.

— Sí, claro. Un famoso— y comencé a picotear mi comida ausente y el resto de la noche, no volví a girar mi vista hacia Adrian, pero supe con certeza que él a mí sí.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano a ejercitarme y practiqué un rato ballet mientras intentaba despejar un poco siendo consciente de lo que significaba aquello. Tenía que mentalizarme que era lo mejor para mí, si decirle la verdad para que me odiara o seguir con un mundo de mentiras y mantenerlas todo lo que pudiese. Faltaban 3 horas para encontrarme con Adrian en aquel café y evidentemente, yo estaba más que nerviosa. Decidí quedarme una hora en la tina con burbujas mientras me fumaba un cigarrillo.

— Sí termino arruinándolo, nunca me perdonaré por esto…— hablé para mí misma—. Pero hace tanto que nadie me hacía sentir así, ni siquiera el idiota de Mathew — y me cubrí la cara con las manos— ¿por qué no soy simplemente una chica más? Sin secretos ni esas mierdas… Carajo — maldije y salí desnuda de la tina para irme a cambiar para mi cita en el café.

El camino no me llevaría más de 15 minutos. Si quería retractarme podía dar vuelta 'U' en la carretera, cambiar de número telefónico y jamás frecuentar _The spice table _o simplemente dejar la ciudad. Cobarde. Pero había sido demasiado tarde, porque ya estaba llegando al estacionamiento del _Fountain Coffee Room. _El lugar era agradable y bastante económico, decorado con detalles de color rosa, tenía el sabor de _fuente de sodas._ Mientras mucha gente pensaba que las celebridades tenían sus comidas con sus agentes en el _Polo Lounge_, usualmente iban ahí para pasar desapercibidos. Si algún día triunfaba, yo iría ahí.

Me quité los lentes, los dejé en la guantera y me golpee la cabeza contra el volante.

— Si sigues golpeando tu cabeza de ese modo, te harás una contusión— se rio una voz mientras yo mantenía la frente pegada a la piel del volante. Levanté mi vista y Adrian me sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Hola.

— Hola— dije apenada y abrí la puerta saliendo con lentitud y él me miró boquiabierto.

Yo portaba un vestido corto con un poco de vuelo en la falda, con escote de corazón y tirantes delgados, zapatillas altas de _Christian Louboutins_ de piel negra con suela roja, quería verme adorable sin malicia, como la chica que él merecía ver, no la bailarina exótica que cobraba alrededor o más de 2000 dólares en una noche por desnudarse.

— Anne… Estás… Wow…— expresó sorprendido—. Estás bellísima…

— Gracias, Adrian — respondí sonrojada— tú estás, guapísimo también…— y fui completamente sincera. Sus pantalones de color azul, camisa negra y zapatos definitivamente parecidos a los italianos que anunciaban en las pasarelas internacionales. Los había visto definitivamente en alguna revista.

Me tomó de la mano y besó mis nudillos, nadie antes había hecho eso, jamás y yo me sentí una princesa.

— Que honor de tenerla aquí, señorita. ¿Le apetece un café?

— _Cappuccino_, por favor — contesté sonriendo y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban afuera del establecimiento.

Aquella tarde, fue la más grandiosa, maravillosa y romántica de mí existencia. Adrian me dio pastel de chocolate con su propio tenedor, me platicó las cosas que tenía a futuro, algunas anécdotas de la universidad de las cuales más de una vez me sacó una buena risotada y algunas cosas como sus platillos favoritos, comida italiana y china, definitivamente e increíblemente las mismas que la mía. Yo por supuesto no hablé de mí demasiado, no quería decirle de más pero no insistió.

Me propuso ir a cenar algún día y yo estaba en duda en todo momento, al final cuando creí que era lo suficientemente capaz de decirle que no y alejarme por su bien, su sonrisa me convenció. Cuando caminamos al estacionamiento, comenzó a llover y como niños pequeños comenzamos a juguetear con la lluvia.

Cuando creí que me caería al suelo, me sujetó por la espalda y me rodeó con sus brazos. Yo me tensé pero disfruté de su calor. Su cabello mojado goteaba sobre mi hombro.

— Te tengo — musitó cerca de mí, hablándome al oído.

— Gracias — respondí sin querer que me soltara.

Adrian se apartó de mí apenado y me sonrió de manera encantadora.

— De nada — contestó.

Mi cara se ruborizó en seguida.

Al terminar, él me pidió que lo acompañara el resto de la noche pero esta vez le dije que no podía. La razón: mi maldito trabajo. Nos despedimos con nostalgia, lo pude sentir en su mirar en cuanto abrió la puerta de mi auto.

— Me encantó salir contigo a beber café— me confesó aún húmedo de la ropa— y la comida, quizás sea la próxima semana, ¿te parece? Debo volver a Cambridge a ver unas cosas de la universidad.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunté dentro de la cabina de mi auto.

Él asintió sonriendo y me besó la mejilla metiendo la cabeza por la ventana.

— No te preocupes— musitó—, por cierto… Bajo la lluvia te ves hermosa.

— Gracias — fue lo único que pude decirle.

— Es un honor, chica misterio — y me guiñó un ojo—. Algún día me dirás tus secretos, lo sé.

_Sí te los digo me odiarás, _pensé.

— Algún día — prometí y encendí el auto perdiéndome en la carretera para volver a _Safe and Sound, _convertirme en_ la exótica Gema _y ser la maldita reina de la noche.

Al volver de casa para cambiarme y llegar al club, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de saludar, estaba enojada conmigo misma a sabiendas que lo que hacía me traería más dolores de cabeza que la maldita resaca del domingo pasado. Deposité las cosas con indiferencia en mi lugar y comencé desenredar mi cabello, jalándolo con demasiada fuerza.

Sentía la mirada de Rosalie atravesándome como taladro.

— Hey sexi ¿estás bien?

— Sí — respondí tirando de un rulo que se negaba a obedecerme y maldije.

— Eit, tranquila — se paró y ayudó con mi cabello crespo —. Tengo la ligera sensación de que quieres arrancarte el cuero cabelludo — y colocó una horquilla— ¿segura estás bien?

— Sí — contesté de nuevo y vi su mirada acusadora. Me giré para volver a peinarme y al cabo de unos segundos, coloqué las manos en mi cara—. No, no lo estoy, Rose— confesé—. Soy la peor persona del mundo.

— Lo sabía, no sabes mentir bien. ¿Qué ocurre? — Inquirió preocupada por el tono de mi voz, yo jamás me había comportado de esa manera porque simplemente no dejaba que nadie me viese más vulnerable de lo que en realidad ya era.

Yo comencé a gemir y me eché entre sus brazos. Antes de siquiera humedecer su hombro con mis lágrimas, noté su rostro preocupado y me llevó a tientas hacia la habitación del baño, cerrando la puerta por dentro.

— ¿Qué pasó, Bella? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? — exigió tocándome por los hombros y tratando de tranquilizarme pero era en vano.

Yo seguía derramando lágrimas al por mayor. No podía detenerme ni siquiera un momento para respirar y aquel pequeño lugar aumentó mi maldita claustrofobia. La rubia se alertó y pronto me paró del lugar donde me había sentado en el suelo e hiperventilaba con furia, abrió una enorme ventana y me colocó con los brazos lánguidos sobre las protecciones. Me dejó recargada ahí, mientras la brisa me golpeaba la cara y yo recibía el oxígeno agradecida. Sentí un pañuelo húmedo sobre mi frente y de buena gana, eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

Rosalie no habló ni me presionó en ningún momento. Esperó pacientemente hasta que me tranquilizara y apartó el cabello de mi cara. Cuando fui capaz de tranquilizarme, me pude sentar encima del lavabo blanco y extender las piernas.

— ¿Mejor? — Inquirió y yo me limité a asentir—. Mierda, pensé que al final de la noche acabaría con un cadáver en el baño— y suspiró—. Nunca te había visto así, excepto los primeros días aquí…

— Perdóname, rubia… No sé qué me pasó.

Ella torció los labios y suspiró de nuevo.

— Hay algo en esa cabeza de chorlito que no entiendo. Has estado actuando rara, Bella… ¿Qué pasa? Lo vi cuando llegaste después del bufet. Puede que Paul sea un tonto pero yo no…

— Yo… — balbucee—. Es complicado.

— Sí me lo explicas, quizás pueda entenderlo — me animó con una sonrisa.

Mierda ¿cómo empezar? Exhalé con fuerza y apreté los ojos.

— Conocí a un chico — murmuré apenas tangible, pero sabía que ella me había escuchado.

— ¡¿Él TE HIZO ALGO?! — Exigió saber con furia precipitándose y sacando conclusiones equivocadas—. Dime, ¿fue Jacob?

— No, no — respondí demasiado rápido—. No lo conoces. Él es un chico diferente…

— ¿Diferente? — E hizo un gesto de desconcierto—, ¿Acaso tiene dos penes?

Yo no pude evitar reír, sabía que ese era su objetivo.

— Adrian es un muchacho completamente diferente a los demás… Una persona muy culta, amable, caballeroso e increíblemente guapo — dije con las palabras desbordándome de los labios—. Sé que tiene un excelente futuro prometedor…

— Vaya — musitó — parece salido de un catálogo. ¿Dónde hay de esos? ¿Habrá uno para mí? — Y su ceño se volvió serio— pero no entiendo, ¿Cuál es el problema con _Adrian_? — repitió el nombre despacio y se cruzó de brazos recargando su peso en la pierna derecha.

Yo la miré estupefacta, como si yo le estuviese mostrando un enorme elefante morado en la habitación y ella fuese incapaz de verlo.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — le pregunté de manera casi exigente.

Rose parpadeó, no sabía qué pensar.

— Estoy siendo completamente seria, Bella.

— ¡Yo soy el maldito problema! — Grité— solo yo— y lágrimas rodaron de nuevo.

Me miró con gesto estupefacto y luego molesto.

— ¿Estás tomándome el pelo? — Y ahora su acento texano salía a flote—. ¿Qué demonios tienes? ¿Acaso tienes un apéndice masculino entre las piernas que te impida estar cerca de él? ¡No me jodas!

— Rose— la interrumpí—, ¿Qué le puede ofrecer una bailarina exótica a un futuro graduado de Harvard? ¡No soy nadie! — Lloré con ganas y ella se sorprendió el titulo honorario con que lo describí—, y te aseguro que cuando se entere, me odiará.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — quiso saber ahora de manera más amable cuando trataba de consolarme—. ¿Acaso él no tiene la más mínima noción de tu _ocupación_?

— Me preguntó dónde estaba mi trabajo y le mentí — admití avergonzada—. Le dije que trabajaba en una jodida cafetería…

— Bella…— susurró acomodando mi cabello—. No tenías que mentirle…

— No quería perderlo — me flagelé sola con mis palabras—. Solo quería ser amable y las cosas se salieron de control… Fue un sábado cuando lo conocí y ese mismo día, acepté comer con él y las cosas iban perfectamente hasta que me acompañó a mi auto y me pidió mi número telefónico —, ella sonrió como si le estuviese contando la historia de Walt Disney, _Cenicienta_—. Yo me sentí completamente feliz y especial y se lo di— sollocé—, me dijo que me mandaría un texto en cuanto se acordara de mí y lo hizo—, dije haciendo una pausa pequeña—. Alrededor de 5 minutos después de que me había marchado—, Rose suspiró encantada con el trama de mi narración.

» Entonces me puse más que feliz, más que eso… Cuando leí el mensaje, me pedía una cita próxima… Consciente o no, le dije que lo vería en un café del hotel Beverly Hills, hoy— la rubia jadeó impactada, como quien descubre que la gemela malvada de la novela era la asesina—. Y el día en el restaurant también, por eso tardé en regresar — admití y ella parpadeó como si todo concordase—. Y como hoy era la_ cita, _de allá vengo.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió? — preguntó sentándose en el lavabo con las piernas colgadas.

— Nos vimos — expliqué de manera apenada, como adolescente relatando su primera cita—. Él estaba guapísimo, un Adonis, un _David. _Sublime… — bajé la mirada— incluso hice un enorme esfuerzo por gustarle y al parecer… Funcionó. Me halagó tanto que me sentí una princesa — y las lágrimas me traicionaron de nuevo, cubriendo mi rostro con las palmas—. Me siento una mala persona.

— Bella, no lo eres… — se paró y me acurrucó ella en su regazo—. No eres mala por ilusionarte con alguien, querida…

— ¡Le estoy mintiendo!

— No, solo… Omitiste algunas cosas — trató de consolarme—, o acaso ¿te estás comportando como alguien que no eres? — Yo negué en silencio—. Entonces, él se está interesando por alguien real, Bells. No estás dañándolo — comentó insegura, tratando de que no lo notara, pero fue en vano.

— ¿Qué hago?

— ¿Por qué no sigues saliendo con él? Son solo citas…

— Rose ¿qué pasa si me enamoro de él? — Y mi cara hizo un gesto horrible—, o él de mí…

— ¿No es eso lo que toda chica quiere? Enamorarse hasta los huesos de un chico lindo… Como Arnoldo… — comentó batiendo las pestañas.

— Adrian — corregí haciendo un puchero y ella sonrió.

— Claro, _Adrian _— alabó su nombre con gestos exagerados de manos y rio—. Además, él no te pidió que fueses su esposa, por el amor de Dios. Solo, sé feliz.

— ¿Engañándolo? — pregunté con náuseas. Aquello se sentía horrible.

— No — respondió—, disfrutando este pequeño paraíso momentáneo.

Salimos del baño en silencio después de haberme tranquilizado, con muchas miradas acusadoras. A este punto, no me extrañaba que alguien pensara que ella y yo éramos pareja sexual o alguna burrada por el estilo. Claro, esos chismes siempre inventados por las envidiosas y odiosas que no conseguían tantos clientes como Rose y yo. Me vestí de manera mecánica y oré en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos.

_Por favor, esta noche no quiero que nadie trate de propasarse… Por favor, _rogué para mis adentros y salí hacia la pista de baile.

Para mi desgracia, esa noche no fue tan _tranquila _como tanto desee. La noche de ejecutivos era realmente cansada y estresante. Lunes para ellos significaba llegar tarde después de fin de semana con sus amantes y la excusa perfecta para decirle a sus esposas_, hay trabajo comenzando la semana querida, llegaré tarde de nuevo._

Hombres de edad avanzada rozando los cincuenta y tantos, con trajes caros y almizcles fuertes que ellos llamaban _colonia. _El olor era desagradable, un poco menos soportable que los días _Juniors_, ya que estos, al menos tenían la amabilidad de comprarse perfumes que no oliesen a alcanfor.

Paul no trabajaba esos días, decía que los hombres lo denigraban con apodos estúpidos y tenía razón, yo detestaba escucharlos. Nombre vulgares y humillantes a su ocupación de mesero y preferencia— cosa que él no demostraba en su trabajo y raramente frente Rose y yo—, obligó a mi amigo a retirarse esos días por orden de Larry, quien únicamente deseaba ahorrarse montones de problemas con los _degenerados_, digo _clientes_ de esas noches.

Nadie sabía de la orientación sexual del enorme fortachón y aunque le pedimos de favor que no fuera al club, él se negó muchas veces. También cumplía la función de cuidarnos, especialmente a nosotras dos solamente, por lo que al igual que Jake, era preciso cuidarlo para que no le pateara el trasero a un _viejo rabo verde_. Al final aceptó con la condición de que Jake estuviese con los ojos de águila más potente en esos días peligrosos.

La música en esos días, no importaba demasiado. Los hombres bebían, pedían bailes privados y alguna que otra vez _manoseaban_ _chicas _para dejarles extra _propina. _Lindsay era una chica de cabello claro, pechos grandes y piernas largas, en general; era muy guapa pero muy avariciosa. Se unía muy rápidamente a las mesas de los ejecutivos.

Ella se sentaba cómodamente con ellos, especialmente en las piernas del senador Royland, el cual cansado de los rechazos de Rose se conformó con la tonta Lindsay, o mejor dicho, Sandra. Todas ahí sabíamos que ellos dos mantenían una relación _extra_, más allá de _bailarina_—_cliente._ Nadie lo mencionaba. Lindsay y sus aventuras eran el pan de cada día entre los chismes.

Un hombre de aspecto campirano me miró e hizo una señal con el dedo para que me acercara. Yo pasé saliva y mi rubia me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

— Suerte nena, chocolate y menta. Recuerda — murmuró.

— Chocolate y menta — repetía cada vez que aquello me hacía sentir enferma, un sabor que me recordaba momentos dulces y lindos. Cuando todos aquellos hombres —jóvenes y viejos— me daban asco…

Me paré de manera sexi mientras colocaba la mano en la cintura.

— Hola, ¿cómo le va? — sonreí coqueta.

— Hola preciosa— respondió y me sentó a su lado—. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— Por supuesto — contesté mientras el camarero se acercaba y pedía la orden de las bebidas.

— ¿Qué desean tomar esta noche? —preguntó de modo serio.

— Para mí un vodka doble y a la señorita… ¿Qué deseas querida? — Me preguntó y cuando estuve a punto de pedirle que quería una _piña colada virgen_, el hombre ordenó por mí—. Lo mismo.

— Pero me gustaría…. — protesté y él golpeó la mesa.

— Yo ordeno, tú obedeces — dictaminó y el pobre Carl el mesero, me miró preocupado.

Yo asentí resignada.

— En seguida— murmuró Carl con un poco de temblor en la voz y se retiró.

El hombre me sonrió de manera muy atrevida y yo me sentí incómoda.

— Y ¿Cómo te llamas? — quiso saber con su brazo recargado en el asiento tras mi espalda.

— _Gema_— respondí sintiendo arcadas nacer en la parte baja de mi estómago, el olor era realmente insoportable.

— Ema — repitió de manera tosca, llamándome.

— _GEMA _— le corregí haciendo énfasis en el sonido de la _G._

— Bueno, _Ema_— murmuró de nuevo equivocándose con mi nombre, un poco descolocado—. El nombre a veces no es tan importante pero mi nombre es Bill Northon, llámame señor Northon— sonrió con malicia y comenzó a susurrar cerca de mi oído—. Solo importa la persona… ¿No?

Dios mío, qué asco.

— Sus bebidas — anunció el camarero y me pidió disculpas de nuevo con la mirada.

Yo sonreí de manera tranquila esperando que él se calmara y colocó los vasos delante de nosotros. El viejo Bill Northon, era un hombre que se dedicaba a los negocios de tipo financieros. La verdad, no sabía mucho del tema pero su mero aspecto sureño hablaba por sí solo. Las enormes botas fueron colocadas por encima de la mesa de centro, tomó los vasos y me tendió uno, pero cuando yo estaba a punto de tomarlo, él me detuvo.

— Tranquila, cariño…. — musitó con la voz ronca —. Beberás de mi mano, preciosa.

Humillación, asco, odio, violencia.

— Por supuesto — respondí sonriendo y bebí un pequeño sorbo. El líquido me escocía la garganta de manera lenta, inevitablemente haciendo un puchero al probarlo. El hombre comenzó a reír fascinado, me tenía como quería. Me sentía sucia cumpliendo sus malditas fantasías. Yo me removí de mi lugar y él bebió de un trago su vaso entero.

Sus demás compañeros, estaban riendo como idiotas y hablando de cosas con términos muy técnicos y que evidentemente no me importaban en lo más mínimo, pero que ayudaban a concentrarme en algo más que no fuese la sensación de tener al maldito viejo a mi lado.

—… Me hace pensar que Carlisle está tomando una decisión errónea, ¿cómo le deja su puesto a una persona sin tanta experiencia? Se es perdonado por tener el mayor número de acciones pero, ¡que no nos joda! ¿Nos mandará un niñato? — decía un hombre de cabello cano y facciones duras que manoseaba el trasero de una linda morena llamada Mónica, en este caso apodada _Nataly._ Ella estaba tan incómoda como yo y al verla a la cara, le sonreí para darle fuerzas.

— Miller, tranquilo — respondió otro de ojos grises y cejas pobladas—. Será fácil desterrar al muchacho. Ahora no nos queda más que disfrutar la compañía de estas bellas damas. ¡Salud!

Parpadee un poco desentendida y el viejo Bill me tocó la espalda mientras Carl dejaba una botella llena de Whisky, llenó su vaso y se retiró.

— ¿Te gustó tu trago? — me preguntó y yo fije mi vista en su frente. Él me sonrió, como siempre todos engañados en la _intimidad _que les daba.

— Por supuesto, señor Northon — mentí.

— Debería alimentarte y darte de beber de mi mano — murmuró cerca del lóbulo de mi oreja y mis piernas se retorcieron de asco, con suerte pensaría que fue _de placer._ Aunque ese hecho no me convenía demasiado pero sabía que lo había notado, comenzó removerse incómodo y yo sabía que ahora la bragueta le apretaba.

_Cliente especial_, pensé de inmediato y cerré los ojos con amargura.

El _cliente especial_ consistía en llevar a cabo fantasías de sumisión pero toda aquella que lo practicaba corría el riesgo de propuestas de tipo sexual. De esos _clientes_ _degenerados _en toda la extensión de la palabra, había muy pocos. Pero cuando la ocasión se daba, daban una excelente propina. Los temas eran variados pero a veces bastante clásicos y humillantes que daban tanta flojera para quienes los hacían.

Bailes eróticos acompañados de baños de jarabes de chocolate o cualquier otro betún dulzón, coqueteo peligroso al tener más contacto con el _cliente, _posiciones incómodas que mostraran más el cuerpo, a veces incluso si eras más atrevida la autosatisfacción. Yo tenía muy poca experiencia en ese tipo pero la primera vez que lo había hecho, el sujeto quedó fascinado… Y ocasionalmente volvían porque ese tipo de _lujos _costaban alrededor de 4000 dólares o 6000, dependiendo del show.

— ¿Alimentarme? — gemí como gatita y él me sonrió, tocando la comisura de mis labios y luego mis mejillas.

_Chocolate y menta, chocolate y menta, _me repetí como mantra mientras intentaba respirar de manera normal.

— Por supuesto — respondió de manera felina y tocó mi muslo. El borde de mi falda se subió un poco y yo me tensé—. ¿Nerviosa?

— No— mentí—. Ansiosa.

_Desgraciado hijo de puta, que asco, que asco, que asco… Debo soportarlo, debo soportarlo…_

— Deberíamos ir a un lugar _especial _ y más _privado _— murmuró cerca de mí, con su asqueroso aliento mezclado con su perfume fuerte—. Pero antes, termínate tu trago, mi preciosa _Ema_— y las 'A' de mi nombre se alargaron haciendo la palabra 5 sílabas más largas.

Me tendió el vaso y me sonrió de forma maliciosa. Esto no era bueno, aquello se me subiría a la cabeza con rapidez… Lo sabía, lo sabía… Y no era bueno mantenerme así. Lo tomé con la mano temblorosa y de reojo pude ver a Rose con un hombre, sentada en el brazo de un mueble. Ella me dirigió una mirada rápida y yo le sonreí. Su gesto se mostró preocupado y entonces, mandó a llamar a un mesero, el cual me dio una mirada rápida y salió caminando con prisa hacia la salida.

— Si tardas mucho en beberlo, no te sabrá bien — me exigió el hombre y yo parpadee volviendo a la realidad.

— Claro — respondí y entonces pasé saliva mirando el líquido café en el fondo del vaso.

_Dios, no permitas que nada malo ocurra cuando esté casi inconsciente de alcohol_, rogué y bebí de un golpe el resto de la bebida. El hombre aplaudió fascinado y me colocó otro vaso enfrente y parpadee un poco sin lucidez.

— ¿Otro?

Él asintió.

— Es más divertido — prometió de manera cínica.

* * *

**_Regla número cuatro: El cliente tiene la razón hasta cierto punto, siempre y cuando no se rompan las demás reglas ya preestablecidas o tú las quieras romper._**

* * *

Envalentonada, bebí el otro de manera rápida, el escozor fue menor esta ocasión. Aunque estaba rompiendo la regla de beber en el trabajo, no me podía dar el lujo de perder a un cliente _especial._

— Que belleza de juventud apenas comenzada — acarició mi hombro y yo me aparté parándome.

— ¿Nos vamos? — pregunté tendiéndole la mano y él la tomó.

— Por supuesto — respondió.

Caminé de manera que mis pies se tambaleaban de forma muy poco lúcida. El camino fue más duro de lo que pensé pero pude llegar hasta la recepción de las llaves, donde un Michael preocupado me sonreía de manera nerviosa_. _

— _¿Necesitas ayuda? _— murmuró para mí.

Yo negué sonriendo como idiota por el alcohol.

— Yo… Puedo… Miky… — le contesté y le guiñé un ojo media borracha mientras el viejo Bill me seguía con paso firme. Entramos a la habitación 7. Esta no era completamente diferente a las demás, a excepción de que los primeros 10 eran de _extra lujo_ y las restantes eran para clientes medios que disfrutaban de un baile menos pretencioso y por ende más barato.

El hombre se sentó en el sillón de cuero de color negro. La estantería ahora tenía más botellas de licor fuerte y algunas botanas y chucherías. Yo me comencé a reír fuerte por efectos secundarios del alcohol. El señor Northon sacó una cesta de fresas mientras la fuentecilla de chocolate comenzaba a emerger y la mordió con sus dientes amarillentos. Reí de nuevo, el pobre tipo se creía sexualmente atractivo y a mí me daba lástima.

— Estás muy risueña_, Ema_. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Yo caminé mareada hasta el sistema de sonido y lo miré de reojo.

— N-ada — murmuré en medio de una chillona sonrisa—. ¿Qué le apetece escuchar, señor… Northon?

— Sería bueno un poco de Rock… — musitó.

Yo lo miré desconcertada. ¿En serio quería Rock? No podía discutírselo, el cliente tenía la razón. De la lista de música pre programada, elegí un poco de música ochentera. _Led Zeppelin _me pareció perfecto y más _Whola Lotta Love_. El hombre se sorprendió y comenzó a beber de su vaso, poniéndose más cómodo.

Yo moví la cabeza sacudiendo el cabello y me reí. Su mirada se volvió oscura y penetrante mientras cada nota se sacudía contra mi cuerpo. Comencé a desvestirme pero él me detuvo.

— No — y me tomó de las manos—. Colócate frente a mí — y lo miré desconcertada—, de rodillas…

El viejo mojó dos dedos en el chocolate líquido y comenzó a moverlos en círculos mientras me miraba a los ojos y sonreía con malicia.

— Señor…

— Tu señor — reclamó con ganas —. Pon las manos atrás.

Pasé saliva y obedecí mirándolo tras el antifaz. Estaba nerviosa, se quitó el sombrero mostrando su amarillenta dentadura.

— ¡Chupa! — ordenó poniéndome ambos dedos enfrente de mi boca. Yo no obedecí inmediatamente y su ceño se hizo grueso.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE CHUPARAS ZORRA! — Gritó y yo me asusté. Podía irme y mandarlo a la mierda pero mi bolsillo vació me palpó culpable. Necesitaba el jodido dinero aunque estuviese haciendo las cosas mal.

_Nadie tiene que enterarse_, pensé. _Solo esta vez. Solo esta…_

Comencé abriendo los labios y lo obedecí como si de aquello dependiese mi vida. Lo oí gruñir mientras mi lengua se enredaba entre los dedos. Me sentí asqueada, enferma. La música seguía fuerte y yo me centraba en ella, haciéndolo de manera mecánica. El desenlace de aquella noche, terminó peor de lo que imaginé o al menos más allá de lo que tenía pensado.

Al terminar mi _servicio_, me quedé sentada en el suelo, con arcadas amenazando mi estómago y el hombre me miraba desde el sillón, sonriendo.

— Tienes la boquita más follable que me haya probado. Señorita, su lengua es un Edén.

Yo estaba en silencio, llorando.

— Toma preciosa — y me dio un fajo de billetes que yo me negué aceptar y que al final me tiró cerca de las piernas—. Te dejé un extra por haber aguantado mi sabor fuerte — me guiñó un ojo mirando cómo me cubría los pechos, era humillante—. Nos volveremos a ver después, _Ema_… Mi hermosa _Ema_— sonrió— nunca pensé que los orales fuesen fascinantes.

Como no respondí nada, Bill Northon se impacientó, bebió un último trago y se marchó de la habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta, lloré como niña pequeña tratando de cubrir mi desnudez.

— Me convertí en una puta…

Esa noche salí de la habitación sin responder a las preguntas de un Jake preocupado.

— Bella, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, Jacob — respondí de manera fría dándole una cantidad de billetes—. Dile a Larry que esta es su parte. Me voy temprano hoy — y salí con prisa hasta el estacionamiento sin mirarlo y sin haberme cambiado siquiera. Me había dado cuenta que si yo habría creído que era una estrella, no era más que una caída… Igual que las estrellas fugaces.

Mientras lloraba viajando por la carretera, me quise morir.

* * *

**Pobrecita Anne :c**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Bastardo de Bill Northon hijo de su fruta madre D:!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Bailarina

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Bailarina_**

* * *

Llegué a casa con un poco de dolor de cabeza, y en cuanto crucé el umbral me dirigí corriendo al baño para devolver todo lo que mi estómago contenía. Mientras casi vomitaba mi propio intestino, la contestadora comenzó a sonar.

— _Eit, soy campanas. Por el momento no puedo atenderte, quizás no estoy en casa… De cualquier modo deja tu mensaje después del tono…_

Y el sonido de un bip se escuchó.

— _Bella, soy Jake. No me atiendes el móvil y estoy preocupado. ¿Estás bien? Te veías alterada cuando saliste y Rose no sabía que te irías temprano _— un suspiro largo y tendido—, _por favor Bella… Solo quiero saber si estás bien… Te quiero…_

Luego siguió el segundo mensaje…

— _Sexi, ¿dónde estás? _— decía la voz intranquila de Rose—. _Jake me dijo que saliste casi corriendo del S.S. ¿te hizo algo el asqueroso de Northon? ¡Mierda nena! Por eso mandé a llamar a Jake para que fuese por ti pero no lo encontramos en seguida… Por favor, solo dime que estás bien…_

Yo comencé a llorar de nuevo cuando el tercer mensaje comenzó a reproducirse.

— _Señorita Linton, buena tarde _— saludaba, quizás el mensaje tenía un par de horas en espera—. _Somos del banco de Aspen, Colorado. ¿Podría llamarnos lo más pronto posible? No localizamos su nueva dirección. Tenemos que atender unos asuntos en cuanto la propiedad que tiene la hipoteca. Llámenos al 556-982-4567. Excelente noche, señorita Linton. Hasta pronto._

Las lágrimas atacaron de nuevo. Sabía lo que significaba, mi prórroga para pagar la hipoteca se estaba venciendo y por ende, el tiempo se me venía encima.

Llame primero a Rose y luego a Jake. A ambos les dije que el estómago me había dolido por algo que había consumido en mal estado, aunque no era del todo mentira. Me retorcí del solo pensar en lo que había pasado. Ambos me dijeron que podían presentarse en mi casa en cuanto el turno terminara pero yo les rogué que no lo hicieran o podrían contagiarse de algo. Al final, cedieron.

Me metí a la tina y me quedé ahí por casi una hora. Me sentía sucia y deseaba quitarme la sensación. Me cepillé los dientes meticulosamente dos veces y después enjuague bucal. Al final, puse un poco de música.

_La vie en rose _de _Edith Piaf _era la canción favorita de mi madre y me quedé tumbada en la cama mientras las lágrimas me traicionaban de nuevo, ¿en qué me había convertido? Me flagelaba automáticamente con mis propios pensamientos sabiendo que había decepcionado la memoria de mi familia. No solo me había comportado como una persona diferente, sino que definitivamente mi autoestima — ¿y qué decir de mi orgullo? — se encontraban bien muertos y enterrados tres metros bajo tierra con una lápida que decía: _En memoria de los sueños rosas de una chica que quiso_ _ser feliz. _Mi corazón se estrujó con fuerza. No podía siquiera mirarme al espejo sabiendo que la misma chica pálida de ojos verdes me habría de mirar con aire decepcionado, torciendo la boca e intentando limpiar el rímel corrido con un pañuelo de bordes beige.

La bailarina de ballet que llevaba en mi interior, esa noche tampoco me habló. Mantenía la espalda completamente encorvada en mi dirección y sujetaba sus piernas con ambos brazos mientras posicionaba la barbilla en las rodillas. El cabello castaño le caía por la espalda con aire apagado y su tutú rosado se decoloraba a cada segundo que transcurría. Y en ese instante, cuando ella era ajena a lo exterior, la sonrisa de Bill Northon aparecía con aire triunfante mientras intentaba tocarla.

¡No! ¡A ella no! La bailarina representaba para mí, los buenos momentos que había tenido con mi familia, los pequeños momentos que tuve de felicidad e intocables. No, eso jamás. Northon pudo haber tocado mi cuerpo, pero jamás mi corazón.

Cuando se repitió por segunda ocasión, yo decidí encender el celular. Eran las 11:15 pm y encontré cientos de mensajes de texto de Jake que me preguntaban dónde estaba… Al saber de qué se trataba, comencé a borrarlos sin leerlos y casi al vaciar todo, uno nuevo llegó a mí ya saturada bandeja.

* * *

_Hola Annie, buena noche… Sé que es un poco tarde pero no pude evitar pensar en ti. Espero que de verdad estés bien. Yo apenas llegué a Cambridge y esperaré por lo menos una semana aquí._

_También era para recordarte que me debes una salida a comer… Claro si tú quieres._

_Que tengas linda noche, linda Anne…_

_A._

* * *

Suspiré.

— Dios santo, ¿por qué sigues buscándome? Pensé que en cuanto nos alejáramos te olvidarías de mí… Te voy a dañar, Adrian… Y mucho…

Y a pesar de lo que había vivido, las palabras de Rose volvieron a mi mente. Aun así, decidí responderle.

* * *

_Cuídate por favor y suerte en tu estancia._

_Bella._

* * *

Un mensaje breve y conciso.

Segundos más tarde, mi celular comenzó a sonar con un tono muy especial y que precisamente le quedaba perfecta a la situación: _Otherside de Red Hot Chilli Peppers_.Miré la pantalla y el número de Adrian apareció en seguida.

— Si no le contestó, me veré como una cobarde… Dios.

Y entonces, cerrando los ojos, respondí.

— ¿Hola?

— _Bella, soy Adrian…_

— Hola, _A_ — dije como la letra en inglés y me sorprendí de escuchar su voz melodiosa e increíblemente gratificante después de la ardua noche.

— _Amm ¿estás bien? _— preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos turbios.

— Un poco cansada — respondí recargando la espalda en el colchón al completo—. Fue un turno bastante largo.

Vaya que lo había sido.

— _Me imagino _— comentó suspirando —. _Debe ser frustrante servir café todos los días con el tiempo a contra reloj._

— Café… si café — conmemoré culpable.

— _Pensé que ya no querías saber de mí _— murmuró en tono triste —. _Sé que... Que apenas llevamos dos citas y estoy presionándote demasiado._

¿Dos citas? Según yo, llevábamos solo una… Y como si hubiese escuchado lo que pensaba, carraspeó y aclaró su voz.

— _Ya sabes… La primera vez fue en The Spice Table y la segunda fue el Fountain Cofee Room…_

Sonreí alejando todo lo malo de mi pensamiento.

— ¿La primera vez fue en la hamburguesería? — pregunté siendo incapaz de repetir el nombre del lugar, simplemente no era para nada romántico. ¿Romántico? No, nada de romance.

— _Por supuesto, Annie. Te voy a contar _— dijo como si acomodara en una butaca para disfrutar la función de mi reacción tras el teléfono—. _Digamos que soy medio despistado con mis objetos personales y que estaba complemente avergonzado por tener que devolver una hamburguesa, después de manejar cerca de 25 kilómetros de viaje_— estaba absorta, escuchando su voz embelesada y aquello me dejó sorprendida.

» _Entonces mientras trataba de buscar absurdamente en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, escuché una voz que me preguntaba algo. Cuando giré mi rostro no pude evitar sonreír porque un ángel personificado me miraba con el objeto de mis frustraciones entre sus manos. Yo inmediatamente la invité a comer poniendo de pretexto que debía ser agradecido por haberme salvado…_— recalcó, yo me desconcerté pero no lo interrumpí—._ Lo sé, qué excusa más tonta, ¿crees que el ángel se haya dado cuenta de que estaba desesperado por conocerla?_

Mi corazón estaba desbocado pero feliz, más que feliz.

— Seguro que ella estaba encantada con ello… — aseguré —. Pero no creo que era necesario.

— _Lo era para mí, ¿Y si jamás la volvía a ver?_

— Adrian… — murmuré avergonzada tras sus palabras.

— _Bella… Estoy… Es decir. Cuando te conocí de verdad me pareciste una persona muy interesante. ¿No te das cuenta de ello?_

De acuerdo, no me había dicho que le gustaba pero el hecho de pensarlo me hacía sentir nerviosa.

— No sé si sea buena idea…— respondí mientras movía las piernas para acomodarme.

— _No me niegues la oportunidad de mostrarte quien soy en realidad, por favor. Seamos amigos… _— pidió con el corazón en la mano, lo sabía. Él era muy transparente.

Amigos, eso no sonaba mal.

— De acuerdo — dije son más —. Amigos, Adrian…

— _Amigos _— repitió con un dejo de decepción en la voz—. _Entonces, ¿me quieres acompañar a una cena la próxima semana?_

— De acuerdo — acepté entusiasta—. ¿Cuándo?

— _El miércoles, ¿te parece?_

Miércoles, perfecto. Mi día de descanso semanal y mi mal rato comenzaba a irse.

— Suena genial — y entonces me eché sobre mi estómago moviendo mis pies y retorciendo mis cabellos húmedos con la punta de los dedos—. Estoy emocionada — solté sin pensar y cubrí mis labios.

— _Suenas como una colegiala que está retorciéndose el cabello con los dedos y moviendo los pies boca abajo_— rio.

Me paré de mi lugar asustada, ¿me estaba espiando?

— ¿Me estás espiando por la ventana? Sé un poco de Krav Maga…— lo amenacé sonriendo.

Él rio con ganas.

— _Eres muy transparente Bella, a pesar de todo no tienes muchos secretos _— y mi corazón se aceleró— _eso me gusta de ti y ¿sabes?_ _Yo también estoy emocionado _— dijo sin más mientras suspiraba casi imperceptible —. _No quiero estar más aquí _— y sonó como atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo, esperando una liberación, un rescate de auxilio.

— ¿Estás bien? Suenas frustrado.

— _Asuntos personales_— contestó sin más y hubo un silencio tras la línea—. _¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

Yo me sentí nerviosa. No podía contestarle cualquier cosa que tuviese que tener directamente conmigo.

— Intentaré respondértela.

— _Bien… Trata de ser lo más honesta posible por favor _— me pidió de manera seria.

— Ok — y los nervios me atacaron. ¿Qué quería saber?

— _Si alguien tuviese un secreto muy importante que cambiaría nuestra relación _— y carraspeó apenado mientras a mí me subía un rubor por las mejillas. Gracias a Dios que él no estaba ahí para mirarme—, _es decir… una relación de amistad, ¿crees que ese alguien debería decirlo?_

¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¡Tenía un enorme secreto que contarle y que definitivamente arruinaría nuestra amistad! Sacudí la cabeza y pensé con seguridad, sinceridad ante todo.

— Claro que debería.

— _No sería como una mentira _— murmuró excusándose de algo—, _sería como una omisión._

Básicamente lo que ocurría conmigo. No, yo si le había mentida en verdad. Mierda.

— Sí tendría que hacerlo — repetí de nuevo, siendo una cobarde.

— _Aunque ¿eso significa perder a alguien?_

— Eso... Eso es más complicado… Debe él o ella— murmuré nerviosa—, ver que tan importante es esa persona para sí como para ser honesto de verdad.

_Mentirosa de mierda._

— _Sí esa persona fuese yo, ¿Tú me perdonarías?_

— ¿A qué viene todo esto? — pregunté más nerviosa de lo que alguna vez imaginé estar.

— _Sólo… Respóndeme, por favor…_— Inquirió mortificado.

— Sí — contesté sin más.

_Oh Adrian, te aseguro que soy más pecadora yo que tú si es que ocultas un secreto como para perderme, _pensé.

Pero él no había dicho que se trataba de los dos, habló hipotéticamente ¿no?

Un suspiro tras la línea se escuchó.

— _Gracias por ser honesta conmigo, Bella… De verdad lo aprecio._

Un nudo ahogó mi garganta seca.

— Claro… — no pude decir más.

Carraspeó y aclaró de nuevo su voz, cambiando de tema gracias a todo lo divino.

— _Estaré en Cambridge hasta el lunes y el martes llegaré a Los Ángeles. Me habría gustado verte antes pero… No creo poder quedarme despierto durante la cena _— y rio.

— No quiero que te ahogues en la sopa— dije en broma.

— _Oh no, no queremos eso. Bueno, quizás es mejor que te deje dormir, es tarde y fue un día cansado…_

— Sí — contesté y bostecé realmente cansada—. ¿Tú dormirás ya?

Él suspiró.

— _Qué más quisiera pero debo primero terminar algunos asuntos._

— Que mal.

— _No te preocupes, Annie. Estaré bien, con un poco de café… Por cierto, ¿algún día prepararás uno para mí? _— Quiso saber con un poco de ternura en las palabras—. _O acaso ¿te has fastidiado?_

En lo absoluto, amaba el café. _Starbucks _no me había fastidiado el gusto por la cafeína.

— Por supuesto — respondí —, cuando gustes.

— _¿Es una cita? _— inquirió coqueto.

Me mordí los labios, él hacía lo imposible por tener citas conmigo y eso me halagaba.

— Es una cita…

— _Bien _— respondió — _cita con Annie… _— y quedó en silencio—. _Estamos a buen tiempo de hacer el itinerario de citas de las próximas semanas._

¿Seguir saliendo? Me emocioné un poco pero dejé los pies bien puestos en la realidad.

— Adrian… — lo regañé.

— _Ok, ok… Paso a paso _— recordó—. _Que descanses, Anne. Sueña con los ángeles… Yoloharecontigo_— dijo tan rápido que la última frase no la entendí del todo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— _Que sueñes con los ángeles _— rio.

— Desde que llegué — suspiré y cambié de tema—. Descansa A, hablamos después…

— _Cuídate por favor, Annie _— murmuró con cariño—. _Adiós._

— _Adiós… _— y la llamada terminó.

Esa noche soñé con un ángel de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que me pedía que lo dejara darme un beso.

...

A la mañana siguiente, desperté de mejor humor en cuanto leí un mensaje directamente desde el móvil de Adrian.

_Que tengas excelente día, no olvides que el mundo está hecho para verte brillar._

_A.__Edward Cullen._

— Siempre tan lindo — sonreí y me metí a bañar.

Al cabo del medio día, el timbre de mi apartamento comenzó a sonar. Yo caminé con lentitud y entonces miré por la rendija. Al abrir me encontré a mi rubia favorita con varias bolsas de comida.

— Hey Rose, ¿Asaltaste el restaurant de comida tailandesa? — pregunté mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte.

— Calla o me lo comeré todo yo sola — contestó depositando las cosas en la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor— respondí apenada.

— Pensé que habías contraída gripe porcina, estaba asustada— y hubo algo en ella que no me hizo confiar.

— Creo que solo fue una indigestión.

Nos sentamos en el piso de la sala con la mesa de centra siéndonos de apoyo. Yo comencé a comer con ganas, todo estaba realmente bueno. Rose me miraba con la mirada acusadora mientras yo intentaba centrarme en mi pollo mandarina.

— ¿Sabías que eres una mala mentirosa, Isabella Anne Linton?

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunté tomando un rollo de espagueti con los palillos.

— Sé lo que ocurrió — dijo y yo dejé de comer en seguida—. Michael me lo contó.

— Rose…

— No Bella, no me interrumpas. Estoy completamente fastidiada de que siempre te ocurran estas mierdas. ¿Sabes lo mal que me siento que me mientas solo para que no te defienda de los demás? Y aparte de todo, le mientes a Jake que se nota que está hasta los huesos loco por ti— y me miró fijamente—. Lo hubieras visto, estaba como maniático preguntando cómo estabas y dónde.

— No me hagas sentir más culpable — le pedí ahora sin apetito—. Me pidió matrimonio.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! — Chilló con las manos sobre los labios—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué le contestaste?

— Nada Rose, no le dije nada. Yo no amo a Jacob como para casarme con él…— admití culpable.

Ella me sobó el brazo con ternura.

— Quizás es la oportunidad que querías para marcharte de _Safe and Sound_, Bella.

— Yo no quiero casarme para huir de un bar, rubia. Si ese fuera el caso, ya me habría largado por cuenta propia. El punto es que necesito el maldito dinero, el amor va y viene.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — inquirió enarcando una ceja y yo levanté los hombros con indiferencia. Suspiró—. A este paso, pasará lo mismo cada noche hasta que pierdas la paciencia y ya no haya marcha atrás. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el viejo imbécil te hubiese tratado de…?

— ¡Ni lo digas!

— Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer, Bella? Tienes que cambiar eso. Estamos preocupados por ti.

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe? — pregunté con nervios.

Mi rubia negó en silencio.

— Confía en mí, nadie lo sabrá si tú no lo dices por ti misma.

— Gracias — suspiré aliviada—. Quiero mantener a raya los problemas por ahora y más con la insistencia de Adrian.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Está empeñado en que nos sigamos viendo— confesé nerviosa.

Mi acompañante aplaudió con ganas y sonrió.

— Oh Dios mío. ¡Que grandioso!

— Mi vida es una locura.

— Cállate— me ordenó —, es mucho más intrigante que la mía. Bella — me tomó de las manos—, tienes mucha más suerte que yo en ese aspecto, date lo oportunidad de ser feliz.

La miré atónita.

— Dile la verdad — sugirió.

— Ni loca.

— ¿Y sí se enamora? ¿Qué carajos vas a hacer? ¡Se nota que le gustas!

— Rose, ¿Crees que no tengo miedo? Por el momento es mejor así. Mi vida está perfectamente ahora de este modo.

Ella me miró de mala gana y seguimos comiendo, sin volver a traer el tema al presente.

Esa noche en el bar, fue bastante tranquila. Clientes modestos y _respetuosos _que se iban satisfechos con los servicios. Al terminar el turno, Jake se acercó a mí y me invitó un trago, como ya había terminado de trabajar, no me pareció mala idea.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — me preguntó mientras los demás empleados comenzaban a barrer y limpiar las mesas.

— Mejor — confesé bebiendo de mi cerveza fría.

— Ayer me asustaste— confesó tocándose el cabello—. Pensaba que algo… Había ocurrido.

Yo parpadee culpable.

— Nada pasó, solo… Me fui antes de vomitar a alguien en la cara.

Él rio y bebió.

— Me habría gustado llevarte a casa, Bella.

— No te preocupes — dije golpeando amistosamente su brazo—, tenías que cuidar a la chicas. No eres mi niñero — comenté en forma de broma.

Me miró con seriedad.

— Amaría cuidarte lo sabes… Me gusta hacerlo — y sus ojos se centraron en los míos con demasiada intimidad.

Yo me removí incómoda de mi asiento.

— Gracias — le agradecí de corazón —, haces mucho por mí.

Y entonces, me tomó de la mano con firmeza.

— ¿Has pensado lo que te dije? — Inquirió de la nada y yo me quedé muda. Al notar que no respondía, continuó hablando—. Sé que hice planes muy apresurados pero hay algo que quiero contarte.

Asentí, aun con su mano sobre la mía y sintiendo nacer una gota de sudor en mi nuca.

— Estoy haciendo el papeleo para mi graduación y me mudaré a Georgia para trabajar en una empresa local. Terminando, me iré… Sé que faltan unos seis meses pero… Planeo que, podríamos casarnos aquí o allá cuando me establezca.

Yo respiré sorprendida.

— Jake... ¿Qué dices?

— Sé que es poco tiempo pero…

— No he decidido nada y estás presionándome— le expliqué. Me miró estupefacto.

— Pensé…

— No me gusta que decidas por mí y por favor no lo hagas más. Te quiero lo sabes, pero no quiero casarme aún, Jacob… Es muy pronto para mí…

— Bella…— murmuró con tristeza pero logró recomponerse al tiempo.

— Por ahora no hablemos de ello— le pedí tomando mi maleta con una sonrisa—. Dejemos que las cosas pasen, ¿de acuerdo?

Jake sonrió sin ganas.

— De acuerdo— respondió de manera tranquila y luego esquivó mi vista.

— Gracias por la bebida — musité de forma amable.

Lo besé por la mejilla y le sonreí amable. Subí al mi Honda CRX y aceleré hacia la carretera.

* * *

La semana transcurrió casi de manera normal. Era martes. Rose, Paul y yo pasamos la mayoría de las tardes en restaurants, cines, centros comerciales y bazares de cualquier índole. Sabía que todo esto estaba planeado por mi mejor amiga para que yo pudiese distraerme totalmente de la situación que me había enfrentado con _el rabo verde_ de Northon y honestamente, yo lo apreciaba demasiado.

Mientras estaba en la pastelería de un centro comercial, nos dedicábamos a reír de cualquier estupidez.

—… Entonces — apenas pudo decir la rubia —, el hombre quiso mostrarse lo más sexi posible mientras se le caía la bola de calcetines de entre los pantalones…

— ¡Nicole Harper! — rio mi amigo—. El pobre sujeto quiso mostrar que tenía una enorme virilidad.

— Solo mostró su enorme decepción.

Yo negaba en silencio mientras intentaba no escupir mi malteada.

— Pobre hombre — musité.

— Tranquila, mujer — reflexionó Rose —. Lo hice sentir el rey del universo.

Entonces, mi celular vibró anunciando un mensaje de texto.

_Hola Annie, ¿qué tal tú día?_

_Solo para conmemorarte la cita. Nos vemos en el Restaurant Cleo, a las 7:00._

_Sé que suena un poco extravagante pero es un lujo que deseo darme…_

_A.__Cullen._

Yo estaba sonrojada por la invitación pero, ¿A qué se refería con _"un poco extravagante"?_

Rose seguía riendo hasta que escuché que se callaba y levantando la mirada, me veía con mucha atención al igual que Paul.

— Eit sexi, ¿alguien te ofreció sexo virtual o qué? Tienes la cara pasmada y roja como un tomate.

— Es… Adrian…— respondí.

Y mis amigos comenzaron a gritar como viejas locas en el mercado. Sí, hasta Paul sabía ya de su existencia.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

— Quiero que nos veamos en el — y leí de nuevo— _Cleo._

— ¡Mierda santa! — Chilló Paul—. ¿Te invitó a un maldito restaurant de lujo?

— Oye — dijo Rose — ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Rubia, sé cosas de Los Ángeles… — y me tomó de las manos con fuerza — necesitas un vestido de muerte, castaña… Y zapatos para matar…

— ¿Qué? — pregunté parpadeante.

— ¡Nos vamos de compras! — chillaron ambos y me halaron hacia las tiendas antes de que pudiese acabar mi rebanada de tarta de manzana.

* * *

El miércoles por la tarde, mis dos mejores amigos me ayudaron a prepararme para la ocasión… Un vestido azul con falda de sirena y suelto en los pies, escote de corazón, zapatillas altas, cabello ondulado, maquillaje exquisito y perfume. En realidad, no me reconocía en lo absoluto.

— Lo matarás… Te lo aseguro — murmuró Rose.

— Esta es tu noche, princesa — dijo Paul con voz suave.

Y entonces recibí una llamada telefónica, con mi canción favorita.

— Es Adrian — murmuré.

— ¡Contesta! — gritaron en coro.

— Quizás es para cancelar— dije con decepción.

— ¿Estás loca? — chilló Rose — ¡solo responde!

Sin más, lo hice.

— Hola, Adrian…— saludé.

— _Annie… ¿Cómo estás?_

— Muy bien, ¿Y tú? — respondí parándome de mi lugar y caminando hacia el balcón.

— _Me alegra, yo también estoy bien _— respondió y se escuchaba que conducía —. _Quería preguntarte algo…_

— Dime — suspiré nerviosa.

— _¿Me darías tu dirección?_

Yo parpadee sorprendida.

— ¿Mi dirección?, ¿Para qué?

— _Me parece que es lo más correcto para una dama. No quiero que conduzcas hasta el restaurant sola. Sería una grosería de mi parte…_— explicó.

Oh Dios, que caballero.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— _Por supuesto _— respondió.

Más yo no lo estaba. Si sabía mi dirección, le estaba dando paso a mi vida, a mi espacio personal en concreto. Sin más, me giré suspirando el aire fresco del balcón hacia donde había caminado para tener privacidad.

— ¿Conoces el parque y el faro Point Fermin? — le pregunté y supe que sonrió tras la línea.

* * *

Me sentí nerviosa mientras mis amigos me trataban de calmar, fue entonces cuando escuché un auto estacionarse y yo hiperventilaba.

— Tranquila, estás hermosa — me aseguró Rose.

— Sí — secundó mi amigo—. Bellísima.

— Eso espero — respondí insegura.

Y entonces, el timbre sonó. Rose aplaudió como niña pequeña y yo entorné los ojos en blanco.

— _Eh, disculpe _— dijo su voz confundida —. _¿Se encuentra la señorita Linton?_

— Por supuesto, pasa — respondió la rubia—. Un momento, por favor.

Y entonces, fue por mí.

— Mátalo, nena y por favor no lo dejes ir. ¡Está buenísimo!— me guiñó el ojo y caminé enderezando mi espalda.

Negué en silencio mientras intentaba reprimir una sonrisa enorme y caminé a paso lento con la mirada fija en el suelo para no tropezar, y entonces lo encontré en mi pasillo de espalda, con las manos en las bolsas y los ojos en los cuadros que colgaban en la pared. Vestía un impecable traje gris, camisa blanca y zapatos y corbata de color negro. Suspiré, el olor de su fragancia masculina de Dior — sino me equivocaba—, inundó mis sentidos haciéndome morderme los labios. Diferente, limpio, deseable y sexi, justo lo opuesto a lo que acostumbraba. Estaba guapísimo.

— Hola — lo saludé.

Adrian se giró y sus ojos brillaron. Sin saber por qué se acercó a mí y parpadeó una vez más. Yo me sentía nerviosa, mucho en verdad.

— Anne… Estás…

— ¿Sí?

— Preciosa…

— Gracias — murmuré sonrosada y él bajó la mirada hasta mis manos. Tomó una y me besó con ternura y devoción.

— Hoy luces como la misma diosa de la luna, Anne.

— Y lo es — respondió Rosalie con brazos cruzados mientras Paul le picaba las costillas para que no se entrometiese—. Más vale que la respeto jovencito, o se las verá conmigo — murmuró con ceño serio pero a la vez divertido.

— ¡Rose! — La regañé y me sentí apenada—. Lo lamento— me disculpé con él—. Ella es Rosalie, mi mejor amiga y el chico detrás es Paul. Chicos, él es Adrian Edward Cullen.

— Hola, Adrian— saludó él con voz firme.

— Mucho gusto, Paul— sonrió —. Rose— bajó la cabeza con mucha caballerosidad.

— A las 11:00 como máximo — dictaminó mi amiga sin mover los brazos—. Soy de Texas, no lo olvides— lo amenazó.

Mi cita sonrió con ganas, afortunadamente.

— Lo tendré en mente — musitó él.

La rubia sonrió con ganas y lo miró de manera amable.

— Estoy bromeando pero esto que te diré es serio. Trátala con respeto, Adrian. Ella es una princesa y mi mejor amiga — aquello me hizo querer llorar—. Además, ¿ya te diste cuenta lo sexy que es? — preguntó haciéndome sonrojar y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

Mi acompañante me miró con seriedad y se mordió la boca siendo yo la única testigo. La piel de mi espalda me envió miles de señales, sensaciones y emociones en cuanto el rozó su dedo por mí, él me gustaba y mucho, y al parecer también yo.

— Lo haré — prometió.

Entonces me despedí de todos con la mano y Rose me dio un abrazo fuerte, cuando él ya estaba lejos.

— Disfruta tu noche, Bella… Te mereces ser feliz…— y me besó la mejilla.

— Gracias, Rose. Te quiero…

— También yo — sonrió y luego se dirigió a Cullen alzando la voz—. ¡Eit Adrian!

— Dime — contestó él alzando la mirada.

— ¡Bienvenido a la familia, cuñado!

Yo quería matarla.

* * *

**Bueno, ya sé que el principio estuvo medio trágico pero es parte del drama.**

**Las cosas entre Adrian y Anne parecen ir mejorando de cierto modo que van avanzando aunque ella no quiera.**

**¡VAMOS! ¡LO DESEA! xD**

**Bill Northon está causando problemas serios en la autoestima de la bailarina :c**

**¡Alguien traiga una pala!**

**¡YO LO MATO!**

**Bueno, sin más espero que les haya gustado.**

**No olviden buscar su mejor vestido porque nos vamos a ****_Cleo. ;)_**


	4. Capítulo 4: Te amo

**_CALIFORNICATION_**

**_Inspirado en la canción de Red Hot Chili Peppers, Californication. Los personajes son de E.M. La historia y algunos nombres son míos._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

**Te amo.**

* * *

Cuando subimos al auto, me sorprendí demasiado por la similitud de las cosas. Era un Ford fiesta del año 2002 pero bien cuidado. Nada pretencioso y sencillo; no era muy lujoso pero me agradaba mucho en realidad, me hacía sentir cómoda. Después de la incómoda presentación, Adrian abrió la puerta para mí y me dirigió una enorme y alegre sonrisa. Mi cara entera podría ser el eslogan perfecto para una salsa picante.

— Espero no haber elegido mal el restaurant — rompió el silencio de 5 minutos en la cabina y despegó su vista de la carretera para mirarme.

— Gracias, eres muy amable.

— Solo quiero complacer, Bella— rio—. Lo hago con gusto porque compartes los míos. Por cierto, el azul te queda precioso — y me guiñó un ojo.

Yo me sonrosé de nuevo. Quería preguntarle algo pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo por temor a ofenderlo. Recordé las palabras de Paul en cuanto dictaminó la cita como '_maldito restaurant de lujo'_ y por más que lo quisiera no podía olvidarme del comentario que hizo la primera vez con respecto el dinero. ¿Y si estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para invitarme a salir? Me sentía una vividora, así que comencé — inconscientemente — a morderme el labio con furia. Tampoco quería que pensara que mi vida giraba en torno a los malditos dólares, aunque así fuese en realidad.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Inquirió mirando fijamente y luego devolviendo la vista a la autopista.

— No es nada — contesté desconcertada por su pregunta.

— No te creo — respondió.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté asustada—. ¿Por qué?

— En primera — puso a analizar como si estuviese leyendo una enorme lista de 20 páginas tamaño oficio, de doble cara, Arial 8 e interlineado sencillo de 1.0—, estás demasiado callada. No sé por qué, pero eso me hace sugerir que estás pensando algo con demasiada intensidad. La segunda, es que te estás mordiendo el labio como si fuese una manzana — carraspeó—. Esa es señal de tres cosas sino me equivoco: que estás incómoda, que algo te preocupa o te he puesto nerviosa.

Mierda santa, ¿tan transparente era?

— ¿Me… Pones… Nerviosa? — Balbucee.

— Eso sonó como una pregunta — rio—, pero yo la sugeriría como respuesta.

Suspiré.

— Es referente a…

— El restaurant, ¿cierto? — Preguntó completando mi argumento—. No sé por qué imaginé que sería la última opción — musitó un poco decepcionado, desconcertándome—, pero no tienes que preocuparte en lo absoluto, ya te lo dije.

— Pero…

— Solo me estoy dando un lujo que raramente puedo darme— murmuró llegando a un estacionamiento donde un valet nos esperaba.

— ¿Pagar una cena? —inquirí confundida.

— No — contestó—, disfrutar de una amable y real compañía.

Mi corazón se desbocó sin la oportunidad de responderle porque ya había salido del auto para abrirme la puerta.

Cleo estaba localizado en el hotel Redbury, muy cerca de la esquina de Wood & Vine. Abreviatura de Cleopatra—una referencia muy apta para el menú estilo mediterráneo— aquel ocupado comedor, tenía capacidad para 150 comensales, frecuentemente recibía hasta 450 en los fines de semana, así que debías tener una reservación de varios meses atrás o ser muy rico para tener acceso rápido, ¿Hace cuánto habría reservado Adrian? El lugar tenía lámparas de araña con tenues colores, sillas con respaldo aterciopelado color café cremoso para cuatro o menos personas. Las paredes eran de color verde con algunos toques de blanco y beige. Bastante acogedor y romántico.

La cena se desenvolvió de manera maravillosa y aunque todo suponía algo nuevo, me pude adecuar a la situación. Hablamos como nunca y por supuesto, los momentos románticos no fueron la excepción. Más de una vez, tocó mi mano y la sostuvo por encima de la mesa y yo estaba encantada. Bebí de su misma copa e incluso, me dio de comer con su tenedor cuando probamos los postres, a palabras de él, "_la comida compartida sabe mejor" _y gustosa, yo aceptaba. Sonreí para mis adentros.

_Nos dimos un beso sin querer… Sus labios estuvieron en el mismo cubierto que donde estuvieron los míos_, pensaba como colegiala, intentando reprimir una sonrisa estúpida.

Al finalizar ni siquiera me permití ver el total de la cuenta. Adrian entonces me escoltó a la salida. Decidimos dar un pequeño paseo y anduvimos un rato en el auto, hasta que paramos cerca de una acera sin saber por qué.

— Quiero mostrarte algo — dijo tomándome de la mano y yo lo seguí.

Miré hacia los lados y noté que estábamos en Boulevard Pico y Calle Flower, en el centro de Los Ángeles. Y entonces lo encontré: ahí estaba el _AngelDust. _

En una pared de color beige, se vislumbraba un enorme corazón que tenía varias capas de brillantina color dorada, casi neón a luz de noche. En el centro con letras de color blanco, había escrito **_los angeles_** en cursiva muy bonita y goteos de pintura del mismo tono alrededor de la figura, como si estuviese fresca.

Creación de la múltiple colección de la artista Tiphanie Brooke y Mike Polson – su pareja y colaborador en _antigirl y brooke & one_ – mostraron su amor por la Ciudad de Los Ángeles creando "El Corazón de Los Ángeles". Diseñado inicialmente por Brooke como una especie de respuesta a Milton Glaser por su famoso logo "I Heart New York" creado en 1977, el Corazón de LA se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un ícono de arte urbano. Brooke compartía sus pensamientos en algunos de sus corazones favoritos, que podían ser ubicados desde el centro de la ciudad de Los Ángeles hasta el lado oeste. Sí, sabía un poco de las cosas de la ciudad. Me lo había autoimpuesto después de mi llegada de Aspen.

— Vaya…— dije solamente.

— Este es el corazón de los Ángeles, Bella. A diferencia de que este es el de la ciudad y el mío… Es tuyo.

Sonreí ante tales palabras pero a la par, comencé a temblar de frío.

Él me había cedido su saco y yo gustosa, sentí su calor y su perfume delicioso.

— Gracias — contesté solamente.

— A ti.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté desconcertada.

— Por aceptarlo.

Cuando volvimos en el auto para volver a mi departamento, yo miraba ausente por la ventana suspirando. Estaba más que feliz.

— Me ha gustado estar contigo hoy— comentó—, ha sido liberador.

Si él supiese la realidad y claro que se lo diría.

— A mí también me ha gustado, Adrian. Me ha gustado mucho estar contigo.

Suspiró satisfecho y guardó silencio el resto del viaje, con la mano derecha encima de mi izquierda, soltándola solamente cuando hacía los cambios de las velocidades y luego la devolvía en su lugar. Me sentí en mi hogar, mi hogar estaba con él, junto a Adrian Cullen y jamás quería irme.

Al llegar, hizo el mismo ritual de abrirme la puerta y me acompañó hasta la entrada con una mano hacia atrás.

— Gracias por la cena. Estuvo maravillosa.

— A ti por haber aceptado— y se puso nervioso—. Toma — dijo entregándome una rosa roja.

Yo temblé de la emoción, era la emoción de la primera flor que me daban.

— Adrian… — murmuré.

— Sé que es un poco anticuado — explicó con la mano en la nuca y de manera avergonzada—, pero me ha parecido necesario ofrendártela porque es pura como tú. Estás bellísima, hoy y siempre…

— Gracias — dije desde el fondo de mi corazón y conmovida—. Y no es anticuado, es precioso.

— Isabella… — suspiró.

— Dime…— le pedí saber.

Pero incluso antes de que me respondiese, sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Aquel gesto me tomó por sorpresa y me quedé quieta. Al sentir su calor y la aterciopelada textura de sus labios, me dejé llevar. Recorrió con los suyos el contorno de los míos, con suavidad y ternura sin prisas. Sentí la manera en que colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y subía lentamente por mi espalda, haciéndome sentir escalofríos.

Fue ahí cuando enredé mis manos entorno a su cabello, hablándolo más hacia mí y Adrian comenzó a delinear con su lengua mi boca. Gemí levemente y sus brazos se cernieron sobre mi cuerpo como boas constrictoras, queriendo matar cada maldito centímetro que nos separaba. Al principio fue suave y luego fue un beso necesitado cargado de mucha pasión y ternura. Jamás intentó tocarme de más, ni siquiera cuando su lengua jugó con la mía con la humedad suficiente para decir que ya estábamos llegando a otro nivel.

Mordí su boca como fruta fresca y de nuevo gruñó gustoso, haciéndome vibrar. Cuando su conciencia regresó a su cabeza, se apartó con delicadeza de mí pero sin soltarme de entre sus brazos.

— Yo… Lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo o sino moriría— se disculpó esta vez alejándose de mí, dejándome un enorme vacío.

Lo miré desconcertada.

— ¿Por qué…?

— Me porté como un atrevido. Por favor, perdóname.

— No te arrepientas de lo que he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo — le respondí y él me miró extrañado—. Me ha gustado que me hayas besado y de esta manera.

— Pensé que…

— No te arrepientas de esto, por favor — le pedí.

Y sus brazos de nuevo me contuvieron con necesidad.

— Me gustas — dijo recargando su frente contra la mía—. Quiero estar contigo en todo momento. Y cuando no estás, te extraño demasiado. Sé que… Sé que llevamos muy poco tiempo, pero me he quedado hechizado desde la primera vez que nos vimos. No encuentro ya las excusas para estar cerca de ti y ya no quiero buscarlas más…

Yo pasé saliva, nerviosa.

— No las busques más…— pedí y él me miró sorprendido.

— Quiero que seas mi novia, Anne Linton. Quiero comenzar una nueva historia junto a ti… No sabes cuánto me encantaría— pidió de corazón.

Ser su novia. Era algo que yo habría querido desde siempre porque me había gustado desde la primera vez y aquel beso que nos habíamos dado era la confirmación de que si quería estar verdaderamente con él. Pero mi asqueroso secreto me oprimía el corazón con fuerza y yo no quería estar sin Adrian. Fue entonces que recordé las palabras de Rose, y suspiré sabiendo que no podría ganarle a mis sentimientos.

— Claro que quiero ser tu novia, Adrian Cullen.

Pero incluso antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, él me alzó del suelo y me volvió a besar con ternura.

Aquella noche fue la más feliz de mi vida.

* * *

Conduje a una velocidad media por la carretera mientras escuchaba _Addicted to you _de _Avicii y Audra Mae. _Me recordaba mucho a Adrian. Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde nuestro primer beso y nuestra relación iba viento en popa a excepción de que yo seguía guardando mi sucio secreto. Estaba un poco agradecida a que él se iba normalmente alrededor de dos semanas por mes para arreglar unos asuntos con su familia y la universidad, aunque lo extrañaba me gustaba tenerlo alejado de mis problemas.

Tan solo faltaba 2 meses para que _mi novio_ fuese todo un profesional. Hacía dos semanas que se había marchado con la promesa de que volviendo iríamos a un lugar lindo para cenar. Era 7 de Mayo, mi cumpleaños y yo estaba encantada. En cuanto al trabajo, las cosas no iban tan mal, a excepción de que mi querido Paul se había marchado hacia Toronto al haber sido ganador de una beca para estudiar una licenciatura en historia.

Él era muy inteligente.

Rose y yo le habíamos organizado una linda despedida y juntos, lo abordamos en el aeropuerto. La despedida fue triste pero estábamos felices por él. Realmente estaba comenzando a tener una buena vida. Aunque lo único que lamentaba era la actitud sórdida de Jacob, quien tras enterarse de mi relación con Adrian_, _se había separado al completo de mí.

— Dime— murmuró Rosalie bebiendo de su soda después de citarnos para almorzar—, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Adrian? Hoy es fin de mes así que tienes el fin de semana para él — sonrió coqueta.

— Basta — la callé—. Él no es un chico que ha buscado sexo, siempre me ha respetado — y comencé a batir la leche con el popote con ausencia, un poco avergonzada—. A mí me gustaría pasar ya a esa etapa— confesé.

— ¡Oh Dios! — chilló ella emocionada—. ¡Bella quiere sexo!

— Rosalie Nicole Harper, ¿podrías decirlo más fuerte? El señor de la esquina no te escuchó — la reprimí con la cara de color escarlata.

— Perdona — murmuró—. ¿Sabes qué significa esto?

Yo negué confundida mientras bebía de la vainilla.

— Necesitas bragas nuevas— murmuró cerca de mi cara con una sonrisa pícara.

Yo escupí la malteada empapándola levemente mientras ella se limpiaba con una servilleta de tela.

— Me arruinaste el cabello y la ropa, Isabella— murmuró un poco molesta.

Yo la ignoré limpiándome los labios.

— ¿Lencería?

— ¿No te emociona, sexi? — preguntó ahora con un brillo en los ojos como quien va a lanzar al estrellato a una grandiosa celebridad.

— Pero ¿de qué hablas? Yo no sé de eso…

Y era completamente cierto, aunque fuera una stripper mi experiencia en el ámbito amoroso era nula.

— Nena, ¿hace cuánto que no haces el amor?

— Diablos Rose, ¿podrías ser más directa? — Y entonces bajé la mirada—. Solo lo hice una vez con Mathew y ni siquiera me gustó.

— ¡MIERDA! — Gritó y bajó la voz de la nada—. Entonces ¿Hace como 3 años que tú no…?

Yo negué en silencio.

— Oh Dios mío, eres casi virgen — y se paró tomándome de la mano con determinación—, tenemos que irnos.

— ¿A dónde?

— Al departamento de damas — respondió con firmeza arrastrándome del lugar apenas dándome la oportunidad de pagar la cuenta.

* * *

Yo era un lio o una contradicción muy enorme. Quizás hasta podría describirme como un chiste del universo. Yo llevaba más de dos años desnudándome frente a extraños y la idea de hacerlo para Adrian_, _me hacía querer meter la cabeza debajo de la tierra. Pensaba en la exagerada presunción de mi rubia al comprarme lencería sexi. Salimos de Fashion Trucks, una tienda que lleva las propuestas de la moda sobre ruedas literalmente con boutiques rodantes y vehículos estilo vogue transitando a toda velocidad para llegar a un sitio cerca de los clientes.

Efectivamente, _los camiones de_ _la moda_ estaban comenzando a recorrer las calles al igual que sus contrapartes de comida, la diferencia era que estos vehículos ofrecían ropa, accesorios y calzado. Dentro de los más representativos estaban a _Le Fashion Truck_ que se estacionaba muy cerca de FIGat7th en el centro de la ciudad de L.A., _Runaway Runaway_ que contaba con dos probadores y pantallas de TV, J.D. Luxe y se estaciona cerca de los mercados de productores locales; y _Shop Truck LA_ que ofrecía ropa de diseñadores a precios de mayoreo y disponible para fiestas privadas. Rose me llevó al segundo como regalo de cumpleaños.

_¿Para mí o para Adrian?, _pensé.

Eran las 7:00 pm ya y yo estaba impaciente por verlo. Cuando había terminado de ducharme, estaba sentada en el suelo de mi habitación con un conjunto, me quedé decidiendo cual sería la mejor opción para esa noche mientras los demás opciones me parecían atractivos— como si hubiese estado decidido el asunto—.

De la nada, mi celular comenzó a vibrar junto con la canción que Adrian había escogido para tono, _Bring me to Life de Evanescence_ a ambos nos fascinaba y a mí por el significado que tenía la letra respecto a mi novio, me había devuelto a la vida.

— Hola — saludé feliz.

— _Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?_

— Muy bien, amor ¿y tú?

— _Feliz, porque una hermosa señorita cumple 21 años hoy._

— Me pregunto quién será — dije batiendo las pestañas.

Él rio.

— _Felicidades, preciosa… Lamento no haber llamado antes, tenía que arreglar algunas cosas._

— Lo importante es que ahora te estoy escuchando. ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

Y el carraspeó un poco culpable.

— _Nena, lo siento. No llegué a Los Ángeles a tiempo, los boletos estaban acabados._

Yo me decepcioné mucho pero no quería que lo supiese.

— Vaya… Supongo que… Es decir…

— _¿Me perdonas? _

— Claro que sí, mi amor. Pero no hay nada que perdonar, no tienes la culpa.

Y el timbre sonó de la nada, captando mi atención.

— _¿Esperas a alguien?_

— No — respondí en seguida.

— _Deberías ir a ver_— contestó de manera sospechosa.

Yo me paré y me vestí con una bata gruesa de estampados. Al abrir la puerta, me quedé asombrada al encontrar a un muchacho de aproximados 18 años que traía un ramo de flores y un paquete grande. Firmé de recibido y entré depositando la sospechosa caja sobre la mesa.

— _¿Quién era?_ — preguntó él curioso.

— Un repartidor… Me ha traído una caja y unas flores que… — y todo tuvo sentido, bueno al menos las flores…—. ¿Adrian?

— _Dime_.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— _Amm tú sabes dónde, mi amor_ — aseguró él— _¿Por qué no habrás la caja y pones el altavoz?_

Lo obedecí ciegamente y sin pensarlo, abrí el paquete. Dentro, había una torta de cumpleaños de color blanco con rosa, con velas ¿encendidas? ¡Madre mía! Y un garabateo que decía _Felicidades mi hermosa Anne._

— Dios mío, amor… Gracias — casi lloré.

— _¿Te ha gustado?_

— Es precioso — respondí.

— _Ahora, quiero que abras un sobre y lo leas en voz alta, por favor…_

— ¿Qué tramas Cullen? — pregunté enarcando una ceja.

— _Confía en mí, mi amor _— aseguró. Yo confiaba en él, pero él no debía confiar en mí—. _Y no olvides algo… Te amo _— y colgó.

Al colgar sonreí con tristeza pero de buena gana comencé a abrir el sobre que efectivamente, venía pegado en una de las paredes. Lo abrí y desdoblé y comencé a leer en voz alta.

* * *

_Sé que últimamente no he estado contigo, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo estar lejos de ti. ¿Creerías que los vuelos de Massachusetts a California pueden ser una odisea? Pero definitivamente, todo ha valido la pena solo para poder besarte el día de tu cumpleaños._

_Así que…_

* * *

— Puedes girarte y besarme — murmuró una voz a mis espaldas —, porque no quiero estar un segundo más alejado de tu boca.

Y en cuanto me giré, mi hermoso ángel de ojos verdes, me sonreía con ganas abriendo los brazos.

— Feliz cumpleaños, mi vida…

— ¡Adrian! — Grité emocionada y lanzándome a sus brazos para poder besarle con ganas.

Él me respondió de manera gustosa y aquello subió de tono, como yo estaba solamente en ropa interior protegida por una sencilla bata. Mis muslos enredaron sus caderas con fuerza y el tocó mi trasero. Sentí su respiración cerca de mi cuello y bajó hasta mis pechos, sus manos subían y bajaban por mis piernas y yo me pegaba más hacia él.

— Bella… Estás... Hermosa y muy… Entusiasta…— sonrió entre besos.

— Te extrañé— dije sin más pegando de nuevo nuestras bocas y mojando la lengua con la suya.

Sonrió sobre mis labios y volvió a subirme con sus manos logrando un inocente roce entre nuestros sexos pero despertando pasiones dormidas. Lo escuché gemir y yo con él.

— Feliz cumpleaños…— murmuró sin dejar de besarme y pegándome a la pared con fuerza. Yo estaba enloquecida, llevada por el deseo y él también.

— Me alegro que estés aquí, bebé… — musité con un tono demasiado sexi y deseoso que me sorprendí.

Adrian gruñó de nuevo, era la primera vez que nos besábamos y tocábamos así. Nunca habíamos llegado a más y esta noche, quería todo.

— Quiero darte un regalo — explicó él tratando de pararme pero yo no podía…

— ¿Qué? — me separé de él mordiéndome la boca y él se sorprendió.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? — preguntó sonriendo.

Yo negué coqueta y me acerqué mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Te deseo…— le murmuré y me rocé contra su erección latente.

— Oh, nena — gimió ahogando las palabras contra mi cabello…— A la mierda, los regalos pueden esperar… Te deseo, preciosa… Quiero hacerte el amor ahora.

Yo mordí mi boca de nuevo y entramos a la segunda habitación con prisa, la cual estaba completamente adornada con flores y luces de velas rojas en un tono romántico. ¿Cómo demonios…?

Comenzó a desnudarme con ganas y mis deseos quemaban mi piel.

—Tienes una piel preciosa. Será irresistible a la luz de las velas. — y besó mi frente con ternura.

Arrodillándose delante de mí, empezó a quitarme la bata besando mi vientre

— ¿Estás segura? —susurró él con los ojos.

Él se sentó en los talones y me miró, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

— Sólo si tú lo estás, amor— respondí.

Adrian sonrió y comenzó a besarme de nuevo.

—Estás temblando. No tenemos que continuar si no quieres — musitó con preocupación.

—Son temblores agradables —murmuré apenada. Hacía mucho que no hacía el amor, a decir verdad jamás lo había hecho. Mathew no contaba y él sabía la verdad de todo… La _primera vez_, los engaños que me había hecho y el hecho de que yo me había arrepentido completamente de aquello. Él me apoyó y jamás me juzgó de aquello. Sabía todo. Bueno, casi todo.

Siguió besándome durante un rato antes de bajar y acariciar mis pantorrillas y de detenerse en la parte posterior de las rodillas. Cuando sus dedos mágicos me acariciaron esa zona erógena oculta, estuve a punto de jadear con fuerza. La respiración se me aceleró y no pude mantener los ojos abiertos.

Ascendió hasta mis muslos, apretándomelos y separándolos un poco para poder recorrerlos con los pulgares arriba y abajo, deteniéndose al llegar al final de las medias que llevaba puestas. Se lo estaba tomando con calma, asegurándose de no saltarse ningún paso, de que yo disfrutara de cada movimiento.

—Adrian, por favor, levántate del suelo y ven aquí. — Le ofrecí la mano y él la besó.

—Esta noche es un regalo de cumpleaños, mi amor. Acéptalo —replicó él, con una sonrisa en sus labios perfectos.

—Quiero que tú estés conmigo…

—Y lo estoy mi amor, disfruto contigo. Más de lo que te imaginas. ¿Te sentirías mejor si te confieso que yo también estoy nervioso?

Parpadee desconcertada.

— Quiero complacerte y hacerte sentir amada. Mostrarte que eres realmente hermosa— y su voz se volvió turbia—. Tú me contaste lo que ocurrió en Aspen, Bella. No quiero ser así, no quiero que pienses que quiero dañarte porque no lo haré, mi amor… Es un imbécil por haberte dejado, ¿lo sabes? Para mí eres pura y casta, mi preciosa niña… Y serás mía por primera vez.

Me ruboricé enseguida.

—Te amo, mi hermosa bailarina de ballet.

Y mi respiración se aceleró fuertemente pero traté de tranquilizarme. No quería que nada arruinase mi primera vez con Adrian Cullen, ni Mathew ni mis secretos. Nos besamos mucho, su lengua dentro de mi boca me exploró detenidamente, incitándome y excitándome. Lo deseaba al completo. Y entonces me sonrió dulcemente y besó mi frente.

— Te amo, Adrian — respondí.

— Eres muy importante para mí. Y una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es tu voz. Por favor, dime lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, lo que deseas... —Dijo las últimas palabras con la voz más ronca y no pude evitar estremecerme.

— Lo único que deseo es a ti.

Mi hermoso hombre sonrió. Mi bata desapareció cayendo al suelo en un rincón que no pude ubicar.

Me quedé vestida con una mini combinación de raso color rosa, que dejaba al descubierto las ligas que me sujetaban las medias negras. Adrian ahogó una exclamación y yo me ruboricé de nuevo.

Alargó la mano para tocar una de las ligas con un dedo.

— Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Yo sonreí de manera tímida, desnudarme casi ejercía ser un ritual sagrado.

— Regalo de cumpleaños de Rose — murmuré apenada.

— Ella me agrada — reafirmó y yo sonreí.

Le recorrí el pecho con las manos antes de tirar de su camisa. Mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, la levanté con la punta de los dedos y le deslicé sensualmente por la nuca antes de dejarla caer al suelo, igual que la camiseta, que fue a parar al montón de ropa que crecía en el suelo. Adrian permaneció quieto ante mí, medio desnudo, mientras le besaba el torso y yo le rodeaba la espalda con los brazos.

— Siento tu corazón latir— dije deslizando un dedo por su pecho.

— Por ti —replicó él, con los ojos ardientes.

Sonreí mientras le acariciaba los abdominales y la cintura. Tenía la piel cálida, mucho más cálida que la mía, y muy tentadora. Me puso un poco nerviosa mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones. Al notarlo, me cubrió las manos con las suyas y me ayudó. Cuando, después de librarse de los zapatos y los calcetines, se quedó de pie frente a mí, vestido sólo con los bóxers, contuve el aliento. Cuando él asintió, le deslicé los calzoncillos hacia abajo y dio un paso atrás para admirarlo.

Pasándome la lengua por los labios, sonreí. Una amplia sonrisa. Él era espléndido.

Probablemente fuese una cuestión genética, o un don de los dioses, o una combinación de ambas cosas ayudada por una buena dieta y por el ejercicio. Pero mientras mis ojos vagaban sobre su cuerpo musculoso y sus abdominales bien definidos, algo en mi interior se calentó hasta fundirse. Sentí una oleada de calor en el vientre y más abajo, especialmente al fijarse en el músculo en forma de uve que le comenzaba en las caderas. Era una versión moderna del David de Miguel Ángel, pero mucho más proporcionado. Y con unas manos enormemente atractivas. Tal vez no fuese muy elegante hacer comparaciones, pero sonreí satisfecha al darme cuenta de que era mucho más grande que Mathew.

Adrian se dio cuenta de mi extraña reacción, pero no dijo nada. Reprimió una sonrisa de suficiencia, diciéndose que probablemente no era el mejor momento para bromear sobre su tamaño y yo estaba agradecida con ello. Él estaba consciente de qué aspecto tenía su pene, sobre todo en momentos como ése, cuando saludaba en posición de firmes.

— ¿Puedo? —me preguntó, señalando mi pelo recogido.

Yo asentí y deshizo mi coleta de un solo movimiento.

Me deshizo el recogido muy suavemente, hasta que los mechones me rodearon la cara como una oscura cortina. Luego me acarició el cuello antes de que sus dedos se encontraran con los tirantes de la combinación. Cuando los retiró a lado y lado y dejó caer la fina prenda, quedé ante él vestida sólo con un sujetador de encaje blanco, a juego con las braguitas.

— Preciosa.

Suspiró alabando mi cuerpo.

— Bella, me gustaría verte, por entero, sin obstáculos —susurró.

Cuando asentí, él se tomó su tiempo quitándome las medias y enrollándolas para bajármelas, aprovechando para hacer una breve pausa en la parte de atrás de las rodillas. Mi respiración era entrecortada y eso me daba mucho placer, ¿cómo sabía él de eso? Luego se colocó a mi espalda y me besó los hombros antes de desabrocharme el sujetador delicadamente. Lo dejé caer a mis pies.

Adrian me abrazó desde la espalda, sosteniéndome los pechos en las manos. Me acarició con delicadeza, rozándome los pezones con los pulgares mientras me besaba detrás de la oreja. Luego me acarició las costillas antes de meter los pulgares por dentro de las braguitas de encaje, haciéndome temblar de la emoción. Sin dejar de excitarme lamiéndole la piel de detrás de la oreja, me las bajó.

Por fin yo estaba desnuda ante él.

Agarrándome por la cintura, me volvió hasta que estuvimos frente a frente. Yo tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, esto suponía una manera nueva de desnudarme el cuerpo. El hombre que tenía enfrente me adoraba a cada segundo y mi entrega total le devolvía el alma y el corazón entero. No había nada más que él y yo…Ninguna _Gema _ni ningún extraño viéndome. Eso no existía ahora.

— Eres una diosa — me dijo, liberándome el labio con el pulgar, antes de alzarme la barbilla.

Me miró abiertamente de la cabeza a los pies y otra vez hasta la cabeza para que no me quedara duda de su admiración.

— Cuando sea viejo y ya no recuerde nada más, seguiré recordando este momento, Bella. La primera vez que mis ojos vieron a un ángel de carne y hueso. Recordaré tu cuerpo y tus ojos, tu preciosa cara y tus pechos, tus curvas y esto.

Me rodeó el ombligo con los dedos, antes de bajarlos hasta la línea donde empezaban mis rizos.

— Recordaré tu aroma, el tacto de tu piel y las sensaciones que tuve al hacerte el amor. Pero, sobre todo, recordaré la sensación de contemplar la auténtica belleza, por dentro y por fuera. Porque eres hermosa, Bella, en cuerpo y alma. Nunca volveré a ver nada a este lado del cielo más hermoso que tú.

Me abrazó y me besó repetidamente, con besos suaves que trataban de comunicarme sin palabras lo mucho que me amaba.

—Tras verte desnuda, no creo que exista algo más bello que tú.

— Te amo — susurré.

— Te amo— repitió.

Le di un beso rápido en los labios antes de tumbarme en la cama y mirarlo con timidez. Adrian inspiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

— ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta, cariño? Me encantaría admirar tu preciosa espalda.

Sonreí y lo hice, apoyando la barbilla en los brazos doblados y dejando que disfrutara del espectáculo. Él se quedó en silencio, con una sonrisa satisfecha y me dio un beso en cada hombro.

—Quitas el aliento, Bella. Eres arrebatadora desde todos los ángulos. Mi paraíso personal.

Me recorrió la columna con un dedo, deteniéndose al ver que se estremecía, antes de acariciarme un la piel de mis caderas con la mano.

— Me inspiras.

— ¿A qué? — pregunté nerviosa.

— A amar.

Me giré embelesada por su respuesta. Él se apoyó en los codos y colocó una rodilla entre mis piernas mientras me acariciaba la nariz con la suya.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró, descendiendo lentamente hasta que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron.

Mientras me acariciaba el cuerpo con una mano, me daba besos suaves por el cuello y las clavículas. Me encantaba sentir cómo mis pechos rozaban su torso y mi suave abdomen contra los duros abdominales de él.

Deslizando una mano bajo mi trasero, me atrajo hacia sus caderas.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo... —murmuró contra mi cuello—. No sabes lo increíblemente sexy que eres.

Me acarició la base del cuello con la nariz y luego con la lengua.

Sin previo aviso, me arqueó contra él y gemí de placer. Me recorrió la espalda con las manos, descendiendo hasta alcanzar las caderas y se las apretó con fuerza, pegándome a él. Me sentía virgen de nuevo, pero en realidad… Yo lo era.

—Cariño, separa las piernas.

Hice lo que me pidió y Adrian sonrió, como si le gustara mucho lo que estaba viendo, antes de acariciarme con los dedos, gemí.

Al principio, me acarició con mucha suavidad, penetrándome con un solo dedo, cautelosamente. Luego añadió un segundo y los dobló hacia arriba mientras me acariciaba con el pulgar, trazando pequeños círculos. No dejó de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento, escuchando cómo mi respiración se alteraba al encontrar un punto muy sensible en mi interior. Inclinando la cabeza, me besó la parte interior del muslo antes de devorarme con entusiasmo, lamiendo y succionando esa zona íntima sin detener en ningún momento los movimientos de su mano. Era una combinación extraordinaria.

Mi cuello se arqueó y se levantó de la cama cuando llegó al orgasmo con un grito desgarrador. Él siguió acariciándome, pero aflojó la succión hasta que me moví, tratando de cerrar las piernas. Se acercó a mi boca y me besó con ternura.

—Gracias —susurré, sintiéndome ligera como una pluma.

— ¿Te ha gustado? — preguntó sonriendo.

Yo asentí, con la mirada perdida y la respiración entrecortada.

— Nadie nunca te hará sentir como yo, Bella. El primero en amarte con el alma.

Jadee por sus palabras llenas de razón.

— Y el último — juré.

Partiendo desde mi cuello, me trazó una línea con el dedo que, tras rodearme un pecho, descendió hasta el lugar del muslo donde me había dejado una ligera marca de sus besos.

Aún sensibilizada por el reciente orgasmo, di un brinco. Él apartó la mano y me acarició el muslo una vez más.

— Tú eres la única mujer a la que quiero dar placer a partir de ahora.

Cuando le acaricié la cara, él apoyó la mejilla en mi mano. Le toqué el labio inferior con el pulgar y, tirando de él, lo besé apasionadamente. Adrian respondió colocándose encima de mí y su corazón se aceleró, pensando que el momento de nuestra unión era inminente.

Una vez más, lo agarré por el trasero, animándolo a acercarse aún más. Él sonrió, apoyándose en un brazo.

Alzó mi cara para besarla. Me dibujó los labios con la lengua antes de succionarme el labio inferior y metérselo en la boca. Durante unos minutos no existió nada más que dos cuerpos desnudos, tumbados juntos, piel contra piel. Seguí explorándolo: la cara, el pecho, las caderas. Empecé a acariciarle la erección suavemente, cautelosa, besándole el cuello mientras lo acariciaba arriba y abajo.

Él gruñó de placer. Mucho más segura, le acaricié con más firmeza y rapidez mientras le besaba los pectorales y el tatuaje. _Adrian _empezó a respirar con dificultad.

—Deja que te adore con mi cuerpo, Bella — me rogó con la voz ronca, no queriendo derramarse en mi mano.

Cuando lo solté, él me sujetó las piernas y me separó los muslos hasta hacerme apoyar las rodillas por la parte exterior de sus caderas. Sentí la erección su entre mis piernas, levantándose como si tuviera voluntad propia. Se movió un poco, mientras una sombra le cruzaba la cara.

Me apoyó la mano en el corazón y notó que me latía frenéticamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí — respondí.

— Quiero verte.

Mirándome fijamente a los ojos, añadió en un susurro—: Te quiero para siempre, no sólo para esta noche.

—Lo único que quería era que alguien me amara —confesé en voz baja.

—Pues ya lo has encontrado.

Adrian me capturó un pecho con la boca mientras me acariciaba el otro con la mano. Después de darle un suave lametón, me succionó el pezón, sintiendo cómo se endurecía en su boca.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo sonidos inarticulados. Calculó mi reacción cuidadosamente. Quería que estuviera muy excitada.

— Suéltate, amor mío, no te resistas — me animó, ocupándose del otro pecho.

Me estremecí al oírlo y empecé a frotarme contra él con los ojos cerrados. Adrian no tardó mucho en notar que me contraía y luego me relajaba, desplomándome en los almohadones. Abrí los ojos, parpadeó, y levanté la cabeza para sonreírle.

_El paraíso entre sus labios_, pensé.

Luego fui yo la que tomó la iniciativa y volví a besarlo con los labios hinchados. Después de esa sesión de besos, él cogió algo de la mesilla de noche. Vi que se echaba una sustancia clara en la mano y se la extendía por el miembro sin demasiada delicadeza. ¿Cómo había llegado eso hasta la mesita de noche?

— ¿Cómo…?

— Rosalie me dio la llave — murmuró guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿Preparaste esto para mí?

— Por supuesto mi amor — confesó —. No pensé que accederías antes de que lo propusiera o sedujese al menos — rio—. Me ha gustado darme cuenta que me deseas. Y esto — me explicó—, te hará las cosas más fáciles.

Yo me ruboricé de nuevo.

— Eres muy considerado.

Adrian sonrió con idoneidad.

— Siempre trataré de hacerte sentir como la preciosa y especial mujer que eres, Bella. Me alegro mucho de ser el primero…

Yo sonreí de nuevo, él sabía la verdad y aun así, me trataba como si fuese mi primera vez para hacer el amor. Y eso era cierto.

— Quiero que seas el último, Adrian. —Lo besé apasionadamente, con el corazón lleno de mis palabras y mis actos.

Se cernió sobre mí con delicadeza y besó mis hombros con ternura.

— Esta noche es perfecta para hacer el amor — Murmuró sujetándome por las caderas, se apretó contra mí, deslizándose arriba y abajo al ritmo de mi respiración, sabiendo que me gustaba tanto como a él—. Y esta noche, serás tanto mía como tuyo…

Gemí, olvidándome de todo y empecé a empujar hacia él.

— Respira hondo, amor —susurró él.

Mientras lo hacía, me penetró un poco. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

Casi podía leer los pensamientos por las expresiones que hacía en el momento en que nos rozábamos. Ahora que había tenido una pequeña muestra de lo que sería sentirlo, la tentación de hundirlo en mi interior era mucho mayor. Permaneció quieto, apoyándose en los codos, lamiendo y succionándome los pechos.

Yo lo quería todo.

—Eres perfecta mi amor, ahora quiero sentirte al completo.

Yo cerré los ojos y al ver que no los abría, me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Mírame a los ojos — Pidió. Cuando parpadeé y lo hice, él me miró solemne—. Te lo doy todo. Mi cuerpo. Mi alma. Tómalos. Tómalo todo.

Seguimos mirándonos fijamente mientras él me penetraba un poco más, empujando lentamente.

Abrí mucho los ojos y ahogué un grito cuando él se abrió camino en mi interior.

Se detuvo inmediatamente, sujetándome la cadera con una mano para impedir que ninguno de los dos se moviera.

— Bella, estás intacta. Tan apretada, mi vida. Tan mía… — susurró jadeando y con una sonrisa en los labios—. Soy el primer hombre que ama tu cuerpo.

Yo parpadeaba frenética, era más que verdad… El primer hombre.

— Adrian Cullen… Te amo — murmuré.

— Me alegra de ser el primero en hacerte el amor, Bella— dijo sin más comiéndome los labios.

Yo quería más. Más de él, más de aquello, de los dos juntos... Quería verlo cuando alcanzara el éxtasis y saber que lo habíamos conseguido juntos. Quería que nos encontráramos en nuestro propio ritmo.

Sonrió y sintió que mi sonrisa le llegaba directa al corazón, acallando sus preocupaciones. Sin dejar de mirarme, empezó a entrar y salir de mi cuerpo con lentitud.

Parpadeé rápidamente al notarlo dentro una vez más. Deslicé las manos por los músculos en tensión de su espalda y le acaricié la espalda, sintiendo sus curvas y el ritmo de sus embestidas. Adrian se apoyó en un brazo y trazó dibujos con un dedo desde mis costillas hasta los hombros. Mi cabello, largo y oscuro, suelto sobre la almohada y mis ojos verdes clavados en él. Mantuve la boca, roja y abierta, porque gemía con cada embestida.

Me deslizó una mano debajo del trasero, guiándome y moviéndome, manteniendo aún un ritmo suave. Nos movíamos sin cesar, no muy de prisa, pero con determinación, con la sincronización de dos amantes que no apartaban los ojos el uno del otro.

Leí tantas emociones en los ojos de él: amor, pasión, adoración, afecto, deseo erótico... Me miraba como si fuera la única mujer sobre la Tierra, como si no existiera nada más en su universo privado que nosotros dos, los sonidos sensuales que escapaban de su boca sin poder evitarlo ni reprimirlo.

Me oí gemir y jadear, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para sentirme avergonzada al oír los sonidos que escapaban sin control de mi garganta.

Adrian aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas y, al mismo tiempo, metió una mano entre los dos y me acarició íntimamente. Yo gemí con fuerza y le demostré mi placer arañando su espalda con más potencia, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Mírame. Quiero verte los ojos cuando te corras. —La intensidad de su voz correspondía con la de su mirada.

Abrí más los ojos cuando él aceleró la velocidad de sus dedos. Me sentí tensarme como un nudo demasiado apretado para luego, súbitamente, estallar y relajarme.

Murmullos eróticos y murmullos de adoración le llenaron los oídos. Él no había soltado insultos ni maldiciones, aunque estaba demasiado distraída para fijarme en ese hecho asombroso.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —entonó sobre mí, al ritmo con sus movimientos cuando aún me llenaba de sí.

Yo estaba experimentando una sensación de plenitud intensa y sin precedentes. Antes de recuperarme del orgasmo, sentí que Adrian me penetraba profundamente, gritando mi nombre.

Aunque tuvo cuidado de apoyarse en los brazos, se derrumbó sobre mi mientras las emociones y sensaciones del poderoso orgasmo lo sacudían de arriba abajo. Me abrazó, manteniéndome pegada a su cuerpo, mientras me susurraba palabras de amor al oído, esperando a que abriera los ojos.

— Dios mío — susurró — Amo a esta mujer más que a mi propia vida.

Yo sonreí satisfecha por sus palabras de amor.

* * *

**¿A QUE NO SE LO ESPERABAN, VERDAD? :3**

**JOJOJOJO **

**AWWW SU PRIMERA AMMM ¡TODO!**

**AMO A ADRIAN Y LA PAREJA QUE FORMA CON ANNE. ESTA CHICA ES UNA MALDITA AFORTUNADA :c**

**Maldita sea, si tan solo los novios se hicieran como uno quiere y solo bastara con escribir de ellos :c**

**Jajajaja bueno, la vida sigue.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡YO ESTOY EUFÓRICA!**

**NO OLVIDEN, MIS JOYAS... REVIEW Y SU FAVORITO.**

**ESTA HUMILDE ESCRITORA SE LOS AGRADECERÁ. :***

**AAA POR CIERTO:**

**¡MIEL Y AZÚCAR EN SUS VIDAS! **

**:D**


	5. Capítulo 5: confesiones

******_CALIFORNICATION_**

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_Confesiones._**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en mi hermoso paraíso personal. Mientras me acurrucaba entre sus brazos, su mano colocaba mis cabellos fuera de mi frente de manera lenta.

— ¿Adrian? — le pregunté de manera casi imperceptible.

— Dime, mi amor. Creí que estabas dormida ya — susurró.

Sonreí de manera perspicaz mientras me removía y retorcía las piernas entorno a las suyas debajo de las sábanas.

— Realmente estoy demasiado feliz como para dormir…

Él se giró colocándome de frente y me besó los labios primero de manera lenta y luego con ganas, delineando el contorno de mi boca con la lengua, despertando mis dormidas pasiones pero cuando creí que íbamos a continuar, se detuvo besando mi frente.

— ¿Te ha gustado?

Yo parpadee perpleja.

— ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme? Fue incluso mejor que en mis sueños…

Sonrió satisfecho.

— Bella… Disculpa mis palabras pero… — pegó su frente a la mía con devoción— Me alegra que ese idiota te haya dejado. Si eso no hubiese pasado, no habría sido tan feliz como soy ahora— luego carraspeó y cerró sus ojos—. Perdóname por mis pensamientos.

— No — respondí besándole las mejillas —, no te disculpes, también estoy feliz de eso. No sabes cuan dichosa soy ahora que estamos juntos.

Nos besamos con ambición y mi hermoso _Adonis _comenzó a gemir con anhelo, rozando apenas nuestras intimidades. Cuando lo tomé del cabello para acercarlo a mi boca, se cernió de nuevo abriendo mis piernas con una rodilla.

— Te amo — prometió—, no sabes cuánto, Bella. Te necesito ahora. De nuevo.

— Hazme el amor, Adrian… Otra vez, por favor — le rogué.

Se mordió la boca con ímpetu mientras me miraba a los ojos directamente, apenas alumbrado por la luz de las veladoras que aún no se consumían al completo. Aún estaba oscuro afuera y yo quería que la noche nunca acabara.

Se colocó en mi entrada sin penetrarme y deslizó su boca desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos, aprisionándolos entre sus labios gruesos, pasando lengüetazos como si de ellos quitase la cubierta de su caramelo favorito. Gemí arqueando la espalda, acercándolo a mí con tanta necesidad y tomándolo del cabello le indiqué que no parara ni un segundo. Él tomó mi cadera y la alzó con firmeza, deslizándose primero suavemente. Tomó mis piernas desde la parte trasera de la rodilla y quedó arrodillado frente a mí, como adorando mi cuerpo.

Pero aquel roce lo hizo enloquecer al completo, hundiéndose en mi interior de un golpe haciéndome gritar por aquella deliciosa sensación.

— ¿Te lastimé? — preguntó preocupado y yo negué con la cabeza.

— Solo me has sorprendido — musité cerca de sus labios enredando mis manos en su cuello.

— Sí soy demasiado brusco… — comenzó a decir.

— Lo haré mi amor — prometí —, te diré que pares si algo va mal.

— Buena niña — sonrió.

Sus movimientos primero fueron suaves y levantó mis pantorrillas en el aire. Yo me aferraba a las sábanas y almohadas que tenía alrededor apuñándolas con fuerza por las sensaciones que me invadían. Sus dedos se aferraban a mi piel con demasiada fuerza, quizás dejándome marcas que seguramente quedarían pero no me importó.

— Preciosa, divina… Mi diosa — murmuró apretando mi seno de nuevo con la boca y jugándolo con su lengua. Me sentí enloquecida en cuando sus caderas subieron hacia el sur con mucha prisa, con necesidad de sentirme aún más…

— Adrian… Así… Por favor… — le pedí para que repitiera su deliciosa danza.

Ahora ya ni siquiera hablaba, se limitaba a gruñir mientras el pecho y la frente le eran cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Sus hermosos pectorales se marcaban por la fuerza de cada embestida y yo solo retorcía mi espalda hacia enfrente porque lo recibía gustosa. Era perfecto y sensual pero la mejor parte de todas era que era mío completamente.

— Isabella… Mi Annie… — gemía al par de nuestros sexos en movimiento.

Y yo me quedé embelesada solo dejándome llevar. De nuevo jugó con sus dedos, apretando mi sexo mandándome un eléctrico tirón que desató y estiró mi intimidad.

— No te contengas, preciosa. Mírame cuando te corras, bebé. Sabes que lo amo — repitió de manera sensual lanzándome escalofríos por toda la espalda. Y en cuanto fijé mi vista en sus bellos ojos verdes, grité su nombre hasta casi desgarrarme la garganta y él seguía moviéndose con fuerza dentro de mí, colmándome.

— Te amo— murmuró—. Preciosa… — Gimió golpeando mi sexo con el suyo, deleitándome, llevándome a un límite más a allá de lo imposible. Sus dedos subiendo y bajando por mi piel húmeda por el sudor. Aun no llegaba, lo sabía. Pero no me importaba, porque mi cuerpo era suyo. Lo sentí palpitar con fuerza mientras yo me aferraba a las sábanas, teniendo su propio ritmo. Mis senos se movían a la par de sus embestidas y su lengua caliente y húmeda jugó con la punta de ellos, mandándome de nuevo fuera del universo al que me había enviado.

— Dios. Es tan precioso ver cómo te corres, Bella— dijo bramando, introduciendo su manos entre nosotros y yo gemía como loca.

Me mordí los labios con tanta fuerza pensando que me los partiría, pero los suyos ocuparon su lugar y el temblor de su cuerpo comenzó precipitándose por el orgasmo que lo abatió.

Gimió en mi boca, soltando el delicioso aire caliente de su cuerpo en mi garganta y la sensación de sus dientes chocando con mi piel, formando una esplendorosa marca en su frente, por la rendición de su cuerpo dentro del mío.

Su cuerpo enteró vibró anunciándome que había culminado.

Nos quedamos tumbados uno al lado del otro, hasta que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos después de llenarnos de besos.

-...-

Al despertar entre besos y caricias, nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos como si admiráramos nuestras almas. Adrian me cubrió con su cuerpo hasta el baño y después de habernos duchado juntos, repitiendo un asalto sensual y húmedo en la tina, me tomé una pastilla _de emergencia_ recordando que él no había usado preservativo. Él salió primero. Cuando yo terminé luego de cepillarme el cabello, me vestí con su camisa y lo encontré en la cocina solo con unos pantalones holgados mientras preparaba el desayuno. Me senté en la barra admirando su preciosa espalda.

Cuando me sorprendió mirándolo, me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado? — preguntó coqueto.

Me ruboricé con ganas y él me dio un beso en la frente.

— Hola preciosa, estás divina — saludó depositando un plato rebosante de yogurt griego con frutos, al lado jugo, un plato de huevos fritos con jamón, tocino, tostadas con mantequilla, croquetas de canela, café, té y mermelada.

— Buen día— contesté y miré atónita la barra —. ¿No es mucha comida?

— Para los dos— respondió y yo me sentí apenada—. Pensé que después de toda la actividad física que hemos tenido, debíamos estar hambrientos — susurró besándome y girándose para buscar un vaso de la estantería.

Bien, si tengo hambre pero no precisamente de comida.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Inquirió girándose del todo.

— ¿Qué? No dije nada — respondí.

— Dijiste _"Sí tengo hambre pero no precisamente de comida" _— repitió.

Mierda ¿lo dije en voz alta?

Él me sonrió.

— Sí, lo dijiste. Otra vez…

Mi cara se puso rojo escarlata.

— Te amo — y alzó mi barbilla —, pero tengo que alimentarte antes de poder lograr otro asalto.

— Espera, ¿en la cocina?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó de manera enorme y rodeó la barra a paso apresurado.

— ¿Tiene hambre señorita Linton?

Yo parpadee excitada y asentí mordiéndome los labios.

— La quiero alimentar hasta saciarla.

Gimió al encontrar nuestras pieles calientes mientras me besaba los labios con desesperación, me alzó con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas sujetándome por el trasero, me sentó en la mesa del comedor, me rompió las bragas de un tirón y me desnudó de la única prenda que cubría mis pechos.

...

Mientras recorría un dedo por mi espalda desnuda y yo estaba encima de él, me sentí en mi hogar.

— Debería ser más considerado contigo, preciosa.

Yo levanté la cara sorprendida.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero — musitó—. Te tomo por sorpresa. Además, quiero que elijamos un anticonceptivo, bueno mejor dicho que elijas el que más cómoda te haga sentir. No quiero que te dañes tomando esas pastillas _del día siguiente_. Son como una bomba de hormonas.

Sonreí, siempre tan considerado. Le besé la nariz con ternura.

— Lo haré mi amor. Pediré una cita con la ginecóloga de Rose.

— Eso está bien, mi vida.

Y me besó la boca. Luego su frente hizo un gesto serio.

— Olvidé algo — murmuró y luego me acomodó con cuidado separándose de mí, tan solo vestido con calzoncillos. Yo miré alejarse a su bello trasero y entró al cuarto donde habíamos pasado la noche. Al volver me quedé boquiabierta al mirar una pequeña caja satinada, cuadrada de color rojo de aproximadamente 10 x 10 centímetros—. Feliz cumpleaños — dijo entregándomela y yo la tomé entre las manos mientras maniobraba para cubrirme con una sábana.

— ¿Qué es esto…?

— Un presente para ti, mi hermosa dama.

— Adrian…

— Solo ábrelo y si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo por algo más — murmuró con despreocupación evidente mientras me regalaba una sonrisa sincera y encantadora. Su comentario me desconcertó pero lo obedecí de buena gana.

Mi boca se abrió sorprendida. Dentro, una gargantilla de oro blanco se lucía en todo su esplendor, pequeñas enredaderas con hojas y al centro, una bella flor de cinco pétalos se abría con candor. En el centro, podía jurar que había un diamante.

— Pero, ¿cómo…?

Él me miró culpable y entonces, pensé lo peor.

— ¡No! No es lo que estás pensando Bella, yo compré esta gargantilla con mi dinero.

— Adrian… Pero tu graduación… El dinero…— me apresuré a decir y él colocó un dedo sobre mis labios.

— Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte… Pero necesito que confíes en mí y me hagas las preguntas que quieras solo al terminar.

Yo parpadee frenéticamente y asentí. Aclaró su garganta y me miró directamente a los ojos.

— Bella… Yo… No soy un becado de Harvard. La verdad es que nunca he necesitado una beca aunque con mis notas, soy ganador sin lugar a dudas de una que cubra el 100%— y entonces miró mis ojos de manera recelosa—. Soy hijo de Carlisle Cullen, accionista mayoritario de _M&C _Co. Mi familia está completamente acomodada en el mundo económico y social.

— ¿Qué…?

— Sí, yo nunca he sufrido de carencias en lo más mínimo pero tampoco soy un pretencioso. Me gano mi dinero trabajando como asistente de mi padre— trabajando desde abajo— y pronto asumiré la presidencia, después de la graduación. Por eso me ausentaba hasta dos semanas para cumplir con mi empleo y la universidad.

— Pero ¿por qué estás aquí? Me refiero a por qué te das esta vida si… — Y no completé la frase, me daba vergüenza y negué dos veces cambiando de pregunta—. ¿Por qué estabas ese día en el restaurant?

— Tenía hambre — sonrió ladino pero preocupado por mi pregunta inconclusa.

— ¿Habiendo otros lugares más sofisticados? — pregunté avergonzada ahora dándome cuenta de que mi hogar no estaba a la altura de un heredero. Y él lo notó.

— Me gustan las hamburguesas— contestó—. Y deja de hacer ese puchero porque eso no cambia lo que soy, Bella. Me gusta la vida contigo ahora y no deseo cambiarla. Estoy aquí porque te amo y no es ningún sacrificio estar aquí. En realidad, me gusta y mucho. No subestimes tu hogar, porque yo amo estar contigo, compartiendo tu espacio.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Él me miró sorprendido.

— En principio pensé que lo sabrías por todo eso de los medios de comunicación, pero cuando me di cuenta de que no sabías quien era en realidad, me quedé fascinado. ¿Sabes por qué?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

— Porque simplemente me estaba mostrando como una persona cualquiera, como alguien más. No un individuo que poseía grandes cantidades de dinero — y yo parpadee incómoda—. En ese momento, yo era solo Adrian Cullen invitando a salir a la chica más hermosa del lugar — y tomó mi cara entre sus manos—, y cuando te preocupabas por mí, me di cuenta de que en verdad no sabías quien era realmente ni el peso de mi apellido. Me atrajiste mucho más de lo que pude imaginar y estaba ansioso por estar contigo— Suspiró—. Por fin una chica encantadora que me veía por quien en realidad era y sobre todo que me amaba honestamente. ¿No es así, Bella?

— Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Adrian… — le juré.

— Lo sé— respondió pegando su frente a la mía y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios—, estoy completamente seguro de ello. Espero que esto no cambie nada de lo que tenemos, mi amor.

— No lo hará — prometí —, solo sigamos como hasta ahora… No quiero un apellido famoso, quiero simplemente al hombre que me hizo el amor con locura hace unas cuantas horas.

— Así será — dio su palabra y me abrazó con ternura.

Me acomodé entre sus brazos con la frente fruncida. No me gustaba siquiera pensar que era lo que más había tras su apellido porque de cierta manera me habría solo de sentir abrumada por tantas riquezas suyas. Mi corazón latió con fuerza.

— No quiero que nada nos separe, mi amor.

— ¿Por qué algo nos habría de separar?

Yo moví mis labios de manera extraña.

— Yo no soy como tú…

Suspiró y negó lentamente con mi cabeza.

— Eres mejor que yo en muchos aspectos.

Me abrazó fuertemente y yo me quedé ahí, con la consciencia taladrándome la cabeza.

...

**Corto pero un poco sorprendente D:!**

**¿Qué opinan chicas?**


	6. Capítulo 6: Verdades y sospechas

**_Capítulo 6_**

Verdades y sospechas.

**...-...**

Al pasar de los días, las cosas entre los dos se hicieron mucho más cercanas de tal modo que Adrian pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa o conmigo. Eso suponía un enorme problema a la hora de ir a _Safe and Sound. _

En más de una ocasión, me ofreció llevarme a mi trabajo en el auto, cosa que por supuesto me negué porque no tenía el menor sentido que yo entrase a trabajar a un _Starbucks _si ni siquiera estaba contratada, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de hacer una artimaña para lograr aquello.

Llamé a Stuart, un chico que había sido mi compañero de trabajo hacía dos años y que ahora ocupaba el puesto de gerente. Siempre se había comportado muy amable conmigo, sin embargo sabía que pretendía otro tipo de relación en cuanto a nuestra amistad y relación laboral se trataba.

En cuanto me vio entrar a local, se puso como tomate, peinándose el cabello rebelde que saludaba como asta de bandera y sus gafas cuadradas.

— Hola Stu — lo saludé con una sonrisa.

— ¿Bella? — preguntó temblando de los labios.

— La misma que calza y viste — respondí sonriendo.

— Vaya, estás…— parpadeo.

— Bueno, ya no tengo 19 Stu. Amm ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? Necesito un favor — le guiñé un ojo y comenzó a sudar nervioso.

— P-por supue-es-to— Balbuceo y me invitó a hablar a su oficina.

Digamos que no fue la mejor de las ideas pero, oficialmente yo volvía a trabajar en el maldito _Starbucks _una vez más. No me sentía cómoda con el uniforme pero era mucho mejor que desnudarme 6 días a la semana. La condición era trabajar 2 días, solamente martes y miércoles porque eran los días que menos tenía ocupados, además no podía darme el lujo de llegar completamente rendida al club.

Bah, era todo lo que tenía que hacer por él y todo por su insistente y tenaz forma de ofrecerse de llevarme al trabajo. Más de una vez lo rechacé — por obvias razones — y sabía que se estaba molestando. Cualquier chica se habría puesto loquita porque un muchacho tan guapo como él, la llevase a su empleo pero yo era la única chiflada que se negaba.

Todos los problemas, comenzaron una tarde. Era jueves y para los fines de semanas se habían cambiado los días _Juniors. _Rose me había dicho que aquello suponía el anuncio de una remodelación y las cosas se cambiarían paulatinamente sin incomodar a los clientes. Vaya problema. Esa tarde, Adrian se había quedado conmigo en casa mientras veíamos una película y yo no tenía excusas para irme. Rápidamente, comencé a textear a la rubia en grito de auxilio sin que él se diera cuenta.

_R, ayúdame. A está conmigo y no puedo salir al trabajo. ¿Qué hago?_

_Bella._

A los pocos minutos ella respondió.

_¿Cómo es posible que no le hayas dicho aún? Bueno, ya me contaste qué onda con lo de su posición económica pero, no inventes; deberías decirle. Ok, no te juzgaré. Dile que vendrás conmigo a pasar la noche porque pesque una gripe, una fiebre estomacal o la peste negra, invéntate algo, Bells._

_Rose._

Parpadee mordiéndome la boca y suspiré.

— Mi amor… — murmuré jugando ausente con las palomitas de mi plato.

— Dime mi preciosa _Annie_— me besó la cabeza y después volvió la vista a la pantalla.

Ahora me llamaba más por mi segundo nombre. Decía que el primero todo mundo me llamaba y lo abreviaba por lo que suponía que solo él podía nombrarme de ese modo _especial_. Fue duro acostumbrarse pero no me molestaba, solo Adrian podía llamarme de esa manera tan personal y a la vez sensual como solo lo llamaba, una separación algo nueva que nos distinguía de los demás. Además, era lindo que pusiera un adjetivo siempre refiriéndose a mi belleza, me hacía sentir linda. O su favorito: _pequeña._

— Tengo que ir a la casa de Rose — murmuré culpable jugando con mis dedos incapaz de mirarlo.

Él dejó su atención de lado, luego de mirar su reloj de mano.

— Son las 9:30, pequeña. ¿No es tarde para ir a la casa de ella?

— Sí — respondí en seguida —, pero ella me llamó hace un rato diciéndome que se sentía mal del estómago y quiere que le haga compañía esta noche.

— Vaya — dijo fijando toda su atención en mí—, ¿está bien?

— Sí, solo le llevaré una sopa de pollo y me quedaré con ella solo hasta las 12.

Adrian suspiró y me miró a los ojos girando completamente el torso.

— Yo te llevaré Annie. No quiero que vayas sola.

— No es necesario — le dije tomándolo de la mano—, si quieres quédate aquí descansando. Yo volveré en un par de horas.

— Ni hablar — sentenció—, iré contigo porque no quiero que te ocurra algo mi amor. Es peligroso. Te llevaré a casa de Rose y pasaré por ti.

Pasé un enorme trago de saliva y sonreí a medias.

— Ok— dije solamente y él me besó la frente.

Digamos que la escena que Rose vio, fue un tanto extraño. Llegué a su casa con dos bolsas repletas de sopa de pollo con verduras y otra bolsa repleta de medicinas que Adrian amablemente compró para que se recuperara pronto. Mi amiga parpadeo nerviosa en cuanto lo vio dejándome en su puerta y ella se ocultó tras una frazada enorme para que no notase que estaba completamente sana y maquillada para salir a bailar. Mi novio me despidió con un beso apasionado en los labios, con la condición de que lo llamara en cuanto quisiera que fuese por mí. Le deseó a Rose que se recuperase, ella le agradeció detrás de la enorme manta. Yo lo despedí con la mano y se fue.

— Bella — me regañó Nicole en cuanto yo me peinaba el cabello ya estando en el club—, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

— No necesito que me lo reproches, me siento culpable por él. Hace todo por apoyarme y siento que en algún momento comenzará a sospechar de mí. ¿Crees que no me lo he planteado?

— Sexi, él es un chico muy lindo. Además, tú lo amas y su relación ya avanzó a la intimidad. Por cierto — conmemoró—, ¿Ya fuiste con la ginecóloga?

Yo asentí aplicándome brillo labial.

— Sí— respondí—. Opté por la inyección. Gracias por ayudarme con la cita.

— De nada, amiga. Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que sea.

— Bueno — comenté suspirando y parándome de mi silla—, estoy lista para salir.

— Ok — chilló ella con su típica emoción—. ¡A bailar!

Yo negué sonriendo y cubriendo mi rostro con las manos, Rose nunca cambiaba.

Esa noche, los lugares estaban rebosantes. Rose estaba ocupada hablando con un muchacho mientras se retorcía el cabello con la punta de los dedos, parecía interesada pero no podía asegurarlo. Decidí bailar cerca de la pista de baile cuando comenzó _Feel so close _ de _Calvin Harris _y yo me moví de manera rápida con mucho ritmo. Me sentía feliz por las cosas que acontecían en mi vida. Fue entonces, que alguien pegó sus caderas a mi cuerpo y yo me sobresalté.

Jasper Smith me tomaba de la cintura con una sonrisa sardónica.

— Tiempo sin vernos — murmuró.

Me aparté de él con brusquedad y me fui hacia el lado norte del lugar, donde estaba la barra de las bebidas. Giré mi cabeza en busca de auxilio y mi mirada se fijó en la de Jake, el cual no me perdía de vista. Yo parpadee asustada y acto seguido, llegó hasta mí.

— ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió preocupado.

— Sí — respondí—, es solo que el sujeto de la otra ocasión está aquí y me ha puesto nerviosa.

— ¿El rubio? — bramó.

Asentí en silencio.

— No te preocupes — murmuró—, quédate tranquilo y ve… — balbuceo como siempre —… Con otro clientes que sean de confianza.

Sabía que la idea le repateaba los intestinos y ahora su actitud tampoco ayudaba mucho. Seguía distante y me pidió un vaso de agua para tranquilizarme. Al darle un sorbo, miró mis labios con mucha más determinación y yo aparté la cara.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó con la cara seria.

— Bastante bien — expliqué tratando de romper aquel cuadro incómodo y volví a beber.

— ¿Tu novio te ha tratado bien?

Asentí y sonreí.

— Sí, él es un buen chico.

— Me alegra escucharlo— y carraspeo —, tengo que irme. Hay trabajo — sonrió—. Cuídate Bella— y se fue.

El resto de la noche, no hubo más altercados.

Cuando salimos del turno— media hora antes de la media noche—, Rose y yo salimos en su auto con la disposición de llegar antes de Adrian arribara su casa. Yo dejé las cosas que había traído y que me había prestado ella porque no había traído nada. Me quité el antifaz y suspiré en el estacionamiento.

— Vaya noche — suspiré.

— Ni que lo digas, pero dejemos de hablar — dijo encendiendo el motor—. Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a mi casa porque según tú, tengo fiebre española y yo estuve toda la noche bailando — rio.

No pude evitar unirme pero al girar mi cara, sentí una mirada penetrante desde la parte trasera del edificio. Giré mi rostro y no había nada.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Rose.

— No — respondí—, creí ver algo…

— Quizás fue un gato que quiere un privado— se burló.

Me abroché el cinturón y la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

— Estás loca. Vámonos.

— Cómo ordene, patrona — me guiñó un ojo y nos fuimos de _Safe and Sound._

Rose era una excelente conductora porque nos hicimos un tiempo record de 10 minutos en la carretera dándome el tiempo suficiente para ducharme y quitarme el olor a cigarro y alcohol. No quería levantar más sospechas. A la media noche, mi chico estaba puntual en la puerta con aspecto soñoliento y dulce.

— Hola pequeña — me saludó feliz pero adormilado.

— Hola mi amor — respondí abrazándolo mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de la rubia—, te ves con sueño.

— Un poco — respondió—, pero no iba a dejarte aquí.

— Sí quieres conduzco yo — me ofrecí.

— Primero dame un beso y luego ya veremos.

Sonreí con placer entregándome a sus dulces labios.

Al final como bien supuse, conduje yo. Se veía cansado y adormilado mientras iba en el asiento del copiloto y recargaba su cabeza en la ventana. Lo miré de soslayo y sus labios entre abiertos me daban ternura. Cuando llegamos al departamento, encontré miles de hojas regadas por la mesa central de la sala, una taza de café fría a medio terminar y la laptop apagada pero abierta de la tapa. Había estado trabajando toda la noche para no dormir y esperarme. Él era un amor y yo la peor escoria del mundo.

Entró a la habitación arrastrando los pies y se echó a mi cama con determinación sin quitarse los zapatos. Yo no lo había invitado a quedarse pero era evidente que no quería que se fuera, además de que el departamento donde vivía estaba lejos, aunque yo jamás había ido. Lo desnudé, dejándolo en camiseta y calzoncillos solamente. Me metí a bañar de nuevo, no quería que los resquicios de mi noche sucia estuviesen con él mientras dormíamos juntos.

Al terminar, yo olía a fresas. Me metí a la cama rodándolo con el brazo y él me apretó con dulzura.

— Hueles delicioso pequeña— dijo entre dientes.

— Pensé que estabas dormido ya — y fruncí el ceño divertida—, ¿Me dejaste desnudarte cuando tu pudiste hacerlo solo?

Adrian me rodeó con los brazos y me besó de una manera deliciosa disparando mi pulso sin control.

— Me gusta cuando lo haces tú— sonrió y metió mi mano por debajo de mi blusa dándose cuenta de que no llevaba sostén—. Vaya— murmuró notando que mis pechos se endurecían con su dulce contacto y yo gemía en silencio—, al parecer mi regalo aún no está desenvuelto al completo— y succionó mi labio inferior metiéndoselo a la boca.

Me quitó la blusa y yo me quedé solo en boxérs.

— Preciosa…— Y comenzó a probarme con la punta de la lengua desde mi cuello hasta mi abdomen.

— Adrian — murmuré con la voz ahogada por la humedad de su caricia—, ¿no estás cansado bebé?

— Me encanta que me digas _bebé_ — gimió sensualmente — y jamás estaré cansado cuando se trata de amarte — clamó y se desnudó del torso—, a menos que tú no quieras — se detuvo antes de terminar y me miró a los ojos.

— Jamás — respondí ayudándolo desnudarlo.

Él me sonrió con ganas mientras se entregaba a mis besos con desesperación y necesidad como si aquellas horas en que yo me había ido, me habría extrañado demasiado.

**-….-**

Los días pasaron volando y yo salí de mi estúpido segundo trabajo en _Starbucks. _Adrian recogió en el _Ford _y yo sonreí quitándome la cachucha.

— ¿Cómo te fue, hermosa?

— Bien, ya sabes… Café… Y horas interminables — dije honesta.

— Ya lo creo… ¿Te apetece ir a las hamburguesas?

— ¡Me encantaría! — aplaudí como niña pequeña.

Al llegar, pedimos la especialidad en medio de sonrisas y miradas tiernas. Cuando nos quedamos en silencio, Adrian tomó mi mano y sonrió con ternura.

— Estaba planeando algo Annie… — murmuró.

— ¿De qué se trata? — pregunté comiendo un papa frita.

— Quiero que vivamos juntos— soltó con la mirada cabizbaja y luego me miró fascinado sonriendo—, me gustaría vivir contigo— me tomó de las manos sintiendo como el corazón se abría paso entre mis costillas—. Quiero formalizar nuestra relación, ir más allá.

¿Ir más allá? Él quería tener un compromiso, hacernos más cercanos porque no le bastaba verme un par de días cada cierta dos semanas y además, su puesto a la presidencia estaba en pie de puerta. A mí tampoco me bastaba así que por supuesto que quería vivir con él pero entonces, mi conciencia pateó con fuerza mi corazón.

_Imbécil, si fue difícil ir al club cuando no estaba viviendo contigo ¿cómo le harás cuando si vivan? ¡No puedes inventarte una enfermedad por noche para Rose!_, pensé y mi alma se estrujó con fuerza.

— Adrian — dije en tono serio y él se tensó por mi llamado—. Yo no creo…

Mi espíritu se partió al ver sus ojos cristalinos y verdes con decepción.

— Entiendo — le limitó a decir con decepción evidente mientras yo intentaba reprimir las lágrimas.

_Perdóname mi amor, _le supliqué desde el fondo de mi psiquis.

— Sólo pensé — dijo interrumpiendo mis flagelaciones—, que como nos queremos y…— la voz se le quebró y de la nada, cuadró los hombros y me miró sonriendo—. No importa, ya habrá un mejor tiempo.

Suspiré, no llores Linton.

— En fin — cambió de tema radicalmente —, quiero que vengas conmigo a una cena.

— ¿Cena?

— Es algo formal Annie — y bebió de su refresco—, mis padres estarán ahí. Es como — meditó—, una especie de cena de celebración por mi ascenso— y su mirada se volvió taciturna—. Siempre he querido apoyar a mi familia y me gusta lo que estudié pero no me siento preparado aun para asumir la presidencia.

» Mi padre me dijo tenía que tomar el control de la empresa en algún momento pero no supuse que tan pronto. Cuando me faltaban algunos semestres antes de terminar la carrera, yo estaba fascinado con la idea porque — y su voz se detuvo mientras yo le ponía demasiada atención. Me miró apenado y tomó mis manos—. Yo iba a casarme, Bella.

Parpadee atónita.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Lo que siempre supuse — explicó —, ella solo me quería por el dinero. Nunca hubo amor ni cariño y lo que más me hastió es que me echó en cara que se había dado la _molestia _de _estar conmigo _por tres años. Quedé destrozado— murmuró quizás para sí—, la encontré con una maldito actor en nuestro departamento de Malibú.

— Lo lamento.

Asintió mirando por la ventana, ausente. Yo lo tomé de la mano.

— Meses después, me descarrié. Odiaba mi apellido, mi nombre. Todo mundo alabando el apellido _Cullen _para poder escalar en todos los sentidos económicos y sociales. Aceptar falsas adulaciones y estar como títere entre gente falsa y entonces, me di cuenta de que yo jamás podría tener una comida o una conversación con gente real y honesta. Todo de mí se rompió, llegue a probar el alcohol por litro, un tiempo — y me miró fijamente a los ojos para evaluar mi reacción. Mi corazón se atoró en mi garganta, ¿Adrian Cullen alcohólico? ¡Imposible! —, pero afortunadamente lo dejé— mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo, aunque imperceptiblemente, yo no había cambiado de postura—. Una mañana salí de Oakland en mi auto de la universidad— explicó—, después de haber visto el periódico anunciando su relación unos meses después de nuestros rompimiento, me sentí burlado, un imbécil — sonrió con tristeza sintiendo compasión por sí mismo—, y en el camino me dio hambre.

— Y fue así como paraste a la hamburguesería. Pero entonces no viajaste 25 km— completé sonriendo tratando de disipar la tensión y él asintió divertido.

— Así es. Y cuando creí que la vida no podría tratarme peor, perdí mi billetera. Fue la mejor cosa que me sucedió — y me tomó de las manos.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté confundida.

— Porque ese día, me enamoré profundamente…

Yo parpadee sorprendida. _Amor a primera vista, justo como dijo Rose_, pensé conmovida.

— ¿Te enamoraste?

— Sí — dijo con convicción—, fue por eso que no podía dejar que te fueras sin dejar un rastro. Tenía que seguirte viendo, tenía que verte de nuevo, Annie. No podía darme el lujo de perderte cuando ya te había encontrado. Y luego, me quedé aún más fascinado cuando no sabías nada de mí, no sabes cuán dichoso y real me sentí por ello.

» Fuiste mi salvación en la tormenta porque…

— ¿Qué…? — pregunté contrariada.

— Mi intención de viajar a Los Ángeles… Era…

— Dime — lo apoyé tomándolo de la mano y él la besó con ternura.

Suspiró.

— Yo venía a Los Ángeles para poder buscar a un contacto que vendía cocaína y me conocía perfectamente. Aunque realmente quería ir a Sacramento— dijo apenado.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y al darse cuenta, me sujetó con fuerza de las manos como intentando retenerme.

— Por favor, no te vayas — me susurró con la mirada decaída—. No quiero que me dejes después de esta confesión, pequeña. Te juro que he estado limpio y que por ti no lo haría nunca— juró mientras yo mantenía la vista fija en sus ojos verdes—. No quiero perderte por estas mierdas, Bella.

— Adrian… — me limité a decir ante su sinceridad y me miró con esperanza—: No te dejaré solo.

Me miró y parpadeó con sorpresa pero segundos después, con seguridad.

— Gracias, mi amor — y me tomó de la cara, levantándose por encima de la mesa, besándome lo labios—, te juro que no te decepcionaré— y después suspiró—. Es por eso que no me molesta tanto que me hayas dicho que no referente a lo de mudarnos juntos. Tengo que ganarme al cien por ciento tu confianza. ¿Sabes? Entiendo que debe ser un poco de cuidado saber que podrías vivir con un posible drogadicto aunque no lo supieras. No soporto ocultarte las cosas.

— No digas eso— lo regañé sintiéndome culpable—, yo jamás te habría echado en cara tus problemas ni tus secretos.

— Eres la persona más preciosa que he conocido. Quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

— ¿Estás seguro? — pregunté nerviosa—. Yo no creo que les agrade…

— ¿Por qué no? No creo que ellos se molesten en conocer a la mujer que me hace más feliz en el universo y evidentemente — apuntó —, están ansiosos por conocerte. Le he hablado de ti a mi madre.

Parpadee asombrada.

— ¿En serio?

Asintió orgulloso.

— Desde que te conocí me he comportado diferente, según ella — rio—. Así que está ansiosa por conocer a la responsable de todo este cambio.

Me sentí halagada y sonrosada a la vez. No creía poder influir demasiado en la actitud de Adrian y si él estaba tan orgulloso, yo debía comportarme a la altura.

— ¿Cuándo es la cena?

— Pasado mañana— contestó mordiendo una papa.

— Es… Pronto…

— ¿Pasa algo? — Inquirió preocupado.

— La verdad — musité apenada—, no estoy preparada para este evento. No sé qué ponerme.

Mi novio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Tu sencillez es increíblemente hermosa, Bella. No necesitas vestir algo presuntuoso para deslumbrar y si por mí fuera y si viviésemos juntos me encantaría que estuvieses desnuda todo el tiempo — y el brillo del deseo en sus ojos se hizo presente, haciéndome jadear sordamente.

No pude más que darle un beso en los labios de manera que nos quitara la respiración a los dos, tenía que tocarlo, sentirlo real y mío. Solo mío.

**...-...**

— Pongámoslo así — explicó Rose—. Mañana tienes una cena con los padres de _Cullen _y todos los ejecutivos de la empresa, ¿cierto?

Yo asentí con las manos en mi regazo con toda la atención en sus palabras.

— Eso quiere decir que tienes que ir de gala o algo así.

— Si— confirmé.

— Y te estás quejando de que tu novio está gastando su dinero en muchos vestidos para ti — dijo como si mis palabras fueran un sacrilegio apuntando hacia la cama.

En ella había tres bolsas con tres cajas correspondientes. Cada una portaba un vestido de la famosa diseñadora _Carolina Herrera_ como estampado en las bolsas y yo me sentía mareada de solo ver los paquetes blancos en mi cama, los otros, no eran más que zapatos a juego también carísimos que podrían fácilmente pagarse como 6 meses de trabajo en total o más. Los vestidos eran preciosos uno de color blanco con tiras plateadas y falda suelta, otro de color azul con una línea bordada en el espalda y suave como la seda y el último uno rojo escarlata también largo y escotado de los senos. Adrian me había enviado los paquetes con una pequeña nota, denotando su hermosa caligrafía.

_Para la más hermosa mujer de California._

_Te amo preciosa, es un placer adornar a una reina._

_A.__E. C._

— Oh mujer — chilló—. Ese hombre te ama locamente y tú como maniática pensando en devolvérselos.

— Me siento culpable, Rose. No me gusta que gaste en mí, además ¿Sabes lo que siento cuando me llama _la más hermosa mujer de California_?

— Estás enferma— chilló—. Particularmente creo que de la cabeza, pero ¿qué se le hace? — Suspiró intentando cambiar vagamente de tema—, ¿A qué hora es la cena?

— A las 8, el lugar no lo sé pero supongo que el al aire libre. Mira los vestidos.

— Ya.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirí enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que vas a conocer a tus suegros también?

Pase saliva de manera ruidosa casi a la espera de la santa inquisición.

**...-...**

Esa _tarde _el dueño nos había citado temprano en el trabajo, Larry nos tomó por sorpresa.

— Chicas, saben que este fin de semana se cumplen los primeros seis meses del año y eso significa que cerraremos toda una semana para remodelación y hacer algunos cambios— explicó poniendo sus manos delante como plegaria mientras toda alrededor lo escuchábamos atentas.

— Eso es genial — murmuró Rose mientras me codeaba y reía, ya tenía los perfectos planes para esa semana entera. Yo intenté seguirle el juego y entonces, encontré la mirada culpable de Jake desde el umbral de las cabinas mientras cruzaba los brazos con ademán serio y me saludaba con la cabeza.

Yo le sonreí de manera amable pero sabía que no era suficiente para él.

—… Es por eso — continuó Larry — que necesito que todas se cambien de manera linda pero no demasiado provocadora. Haremos una sesión de fotos para adornar las paredes del local y hacer propaganda.

¿¡QUÉ!?

— Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma — musité y entonces la rubia me miró desconcertada.

— ¿Por qué? Esto supone más clientela y más dinero.

— Si ponen propaganda por la ciudad, ¿no crees que haya la posibilidad de que Adrian la vea? ¡Dios no!

— No te preocupes, llevarás antifaz. Nadie sabrá que somos nosotras — aseguró con una sonrisa que no me tranquilizó demasiado.

Suspiré resignada.

— Bien, muchachas — dijo el dueño —. Quiero que se vayan a cambiar ahora, el fotógrafo está listo en una de las cabinas— aplaudió para apurarnos—. ¡El tiempo es oro, _Joyas_!

Caminé rumbo a mi camerino con pesadez, sabiendo que esto no era una buena idea.

La sesión de fotos se desarrolló de manera normal aunque para ser honesta conmigo misma, me había gustado y mucho. Me sentía como una estrella de cine y eso me hacía feliz. Vestí unos shorts de color negro con una blusa atada por el cuello, zapatillas altas, cabello suelto y el antifaz. Hice una postura recargando mis manos en una pared que contenía fotos de demás chicas y entonces, sonreí.

— Vaya— murmuró el hombre con la cámara—, me encanta mi trabajo.

Yo hice los ojos en blanco por su comentario y me perdí en la ilusión de que era una estrella más.

Como ese día nos habían citado temprano, pude llegar cerca de las 6 al departamento con la excusa de que había estado con Rose toda la tarde. Adrian estaba enfrascado en unos papeles que en cuanto me vio llegar, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— Hola, pequeña— y se paró para tomarme entre sus brazos y darme un dulce beso.

Incluso antes de que pudiese contestarle, metió su lengua en mi boca haciéndome perder la cabeza. Colocó sus manos en mi trasero cargándome y enredando mis piernas en su cintura y comenzó a caminar en dirección al sofá. Se sentó en él, dejándome a horcadas y comenzó a quitarme la blusa. Estaba enloquecida y claro que lo extrañaba como evidentemente él me lo hacía entender.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — le pregunté mientras me besaba el cuello y su lengua húmeda mojaba mi piel.

— ¿Es una maldita broma? — Bramó ahora besando mis pechos sin quitarme el sostén—. Siempre te extraño, nena.

Sonreí como una tonta. Y cuando le quité de golpe la camisa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Nos quedamos viendo como si no fuésemos capaces de saber qué clase de aparato infernal sonaba interrumpiendo nuestras _actividades._

— Es el teléfono.

— Responde, nena — dijo acariciándome la mejilla y yo me paré al tiempo—. Te espero en la habitación — murmuró caminando y guiñándome un ojo para luego cerrar la puerta. Yo me tuve que recordar respirar.

— ¿Hola?

— _Señorita Linton_ — dijo la voz de un hombre de edad avanzada—, _somos del banco de Aspen. Hace tiempo que intentamos localizarnos con usted._

Me golpee la frente.

— Disculpe, lo olvidé.

— _Entendemos_— aseguró amable—, _solo llamamos para recordarle que su plazo de la hipoteca se está terminando. ¿Será posible que pueda viajar a Aspen el próximo Lunes?_

Diablos, sí. Justo con los tiempos acorde.

— Por supuesto — respondí.

— _Bien, la esperamos en las oficinas del banco. Que tenga excelente tarde._

— Igualmente — y colgué.

Diablos, no me había puesto a pensar en todo. Realmente estaba pasando y llenarme de más prorrogas no era una opción precisamente. Tendría que viajar el próximo lunes a resolver esos asuntos. Entré a la habitación y escuché la regadera. Mi hermoso novio se duchaba y comencé a desvestirme. Al quedar desnuda, abrí la puerta y encontré su preciosa espalda para llenarla de besos.

— ¿Todo bien, pequeña?

— Sí — mentí.

— Eso espero, mi amor porque esta noche no quiero que pienses. Voy a hacerte el amor — prometió y yo me llené de sus palabras.

**...-...**

**EL AMOR ESTÁ EN EL AIRE, AMO A ESTE HOMBRE *-***

**Y ¡QUÉ FUERTE CONFESIÓN DE ADRIAN! D:!**

**¿SE LO ESPERABAN?**


	7. Capítulo 7: Inesperado

**CALIFORNICATION**

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_Inesperado_**

Al día siguiente y esa misma tarde, yo me encontraba en mi departamento mientras me arreglaba para salir a la cena que daría la empresa del padre de mi novio. Opté por el vestido de color azul, me sentí sonrojada y nerviosa de solo pensar que a él le encantaba ese color en mi piel. Calcé los zapatos altos y negros de las cuales yo estaba perfectamente orgullosa y que eran de mi propiedad: Mis Christian Louboutins.

A las 7:15 — justo como Adrian me había dicho— pasó por mí y escuché sonar la puerta.

— Hola, mi amor— saludé rodeándole el cuello con las manos.

— Annie estás, maravillosa — sonrió entregándome una bella rosa.

— Gracias. Tú tampoco estás tan mal — sonreí mirándolo.

Por supuesto que no estaba absolutamente mal. Vestía un impecable traje negro de camisa blanca y corbata a juego. Justo a la medida que hacía denotar su glorioso cuerpo de _David_ tras toda aquella costosa tela que definitivamente yo prefería en el suelo de mi habitación. Me mordí los labios de solo pensarlo.

— ¿Me estás imaginando desnudo? — Inquirió riendo y sacándome de mis pensamientos pervertidos.

— Eh… No…— contesté parpadeando como si me hubiese pescado infraganti.

— Que lastima — murmuró cerca de mis labios y luego quedándose a la altura de mi oído derecho—. Yo sí.

Justo cuando saboree esa deliciosa frase, mis piernas temblaron como gelatina. Él podía hacer que me viniera solo con su erótico lenguaje verbal.

Sonrió al notar mi mirada perdida y excitada. Mordí de nuevo mi boca y me besó los labios.

— Lo que me gustaría hacer con esta boquita — dijo socarrón y yo me ruboricé —, pero ahora no hay tiempo ni para esperar en el tráfico — jugó—. ¿Nos vamos? — me preguntó dándome la mano.

— Por supuesto— contesto y Adrian me escoltó de manera galante.

Cuando salí, me quedé pasmada, ¿Qué había pasado con el _Ford Confourt_ en el que había viajado las últimas semanas? En su lugar, estaba un 9-3 Sport Sedan 2.0 T color plata. Un monstruoso auto alemán o sueco ¡¿Qué mierdas sabía yo?!

— ¿Lindo? — Preguntó mientras un hombre de cabeza rapada nos saluda con un seco asentimiento. El chofer, quizás.

— Adrian… Es… Increíble… — respondí sin más.

— No quería traerlo porque pensé que te haría sentir incómoda— murmuró apenado y abrió la puerta.

— No me sentiré así, si tú permaneces conmigo.

Y su sonrisa se hizo visible.

Me abrió paso como caballero tras luego rodear el auto para poder entrar. Cuando abrochó mi cinturón, yo pude refugiarme en los lujosos asientos de cuero negro.

— ¿Dónde será la cena? — Pregunté después de un rato de silencio.

— Iremos _El _ _Matador _— respondió para mi sorpresa.

El Matador estaba localizado alrededor de 10 millas al noroeste de Malibú, aquella pequeña playa apartada ofrecía costas rocosas, grandes olas y algunas de las aguas más cristalinas en toda la costa de L.A. El llegar a aquel lugar resultaba difícil de ir y por lo complicado que podía llegar a ser el camino que llevaba hasta esa playa, algunos podrían exasperarse, pero ya que una vez que se llagaba a ella, se encontraban con que era el lugar perfecto para disfrutar de una cena romántica observando el atardecer dentro de una de las cuevas escondidas. ¿Cuántas veces había ido yo a _El matador? _No lo sabía, pero que triste se sentía ir sola.

— Vaya, que romántico señor Cullen — murmuré sonriendo y sentí su mirada fija en mi rostro.

— Se hace lo que se puede, señorita Linton — y jugó con mis dedos con toque erótico—. No se sorprenda que le pida que me acompañe a una de las cuevas— y me guiñó un ojo de manera traviesa— y entonces se tornó serio—. Riggs, andando.

— Enseguida, señor Cullen.

Y el enorme auto de origen alemán — o sueco — comenzó a andar en la carretera.

Cuando llegamos, el lugar estaba completamente precioso. Había enormes parcas de color blanco cubriendo el sol que se ponía apenas de manera gloriosa, casi siendo las 8:00 pm. Las mesas estaban decorados con lino beige y las sillas de color plateados tenían lirios como los centros de los comedores. Un sinfín de vajillas y montón de cubiertos eran acomodados en los manteles como si comer fuese de más cuestión de usar más porcelana para ser más elegante. Estaba asombrada. Las personas ocupaban sus lugares ya y no pude evitar sonrojarme en cuanto las miradas se colocaron sobre los dos.

— No estés nerviosa, nena. Solo están sorprendidos.

— ¿De qué? — pregunté de modo muy bajo sin perder la sonrisa amable.

— De que esté con la más hermosa de las mujeres — sonrió y yo lo seguí en su gesto.

Al llegar, una pareja sonreí de lado a lado.

— Cariño, estás aquí — celebró una mujer con voz amable besándole ambas mejillas.

— Madre, me alegra tanto de verte — respondió Adrian sonriendo y luego saludó a un hombre que se asemejaba mucho a él. Su padre con seguridad.

La madre era hermosa, parecida a una muñeca de porcelana. Su piel era clara y matizada y su cabello era de color castaño como el de Adrian. Sus ojos en cambio eran de color azul y poseía una figura para matar. El señor Cullen era también increíblemente atractivo — en el buen sentido—, su cuerpo era atlético y su cabello era oscuro, pero no demasiado como el mío. Tenía una alegre sonrisa y sus ojos eran verdes. Ambos vestían de manera elegante, pareciendo auténticas estrellas de cine.

— Y yo de qué estés aquí, hijo— contestó la mujer.

— Que gusto que nos acompañes— murmuró su padre.

— Padres, ella es mi novia, Isabella Anne Linton. Annie — presentó ahora dirigiéndose a mí—, ella es mi madre Lanna Esmerald Cullen y mi padre, Ernest Carlisle Cullen.

— Señorita Linton — saludó la madre dándome un enorme abrazo y besándome las mejillas.

— Llámeme Anne— le respondí sonriente.

— Mucho gusto, Anne — besó mi mano ahora el padre—, es un gusto conocerla al fin.

Adrian rio divertido.

— ¿Al fin? — pregunté desconcertada.

— Sí— dijo la señora Cullen—, no ha dejado de hablar de ti. Gracias en verdad.

¿Por qué?

— Señora... — musité.

— Puedes tutearnos, Anne — me ofreció.

Yo carraspee.

— Lanna, Carlisle — sonreí—, es un gusto conocerlos también.

— Y nosotros a ti, Anne. ¿Por qué no pasamos a nuestros asientos? La cena empezará pronto.

— Claro — respondió mi novio y me escoltó galantemente del brazo.

Los cuatros avanzamos hacia las carpas en donde la arena no hacía que los tacones se hundieran. Yo me acomodé a la derecha de Edward, mientras que sus padres a su izquierda. Me sentía un poco abrumada cuando los demás invitados comenzaron a llegar y me los iban presentando. Era tan difícil poder recordar tantos nombres. El lugar comenzó a escucharse con un barullo agradable mientras se iba ambientando como un fondo de música clásica. Brindamos con champán caro y burbujeante, hasta que a nuestra mesa llegó un enorme fortachón sonriente: el amigo de Adrian.

— Emmet — saludó el festejado—, me alegra que hayas venido— dijo palmeándole la espalda.

— Jamás me lo perdería— contestó sonriendo—, todo con tal de ver a esos viejos retorciéndose en su propio asiento al escuchar que serás el presidente.

Mi novio sonrió sin ganas, sabía que la idea de aquello no le parecía completamente llamativa e importante.

— Te quiero presentar a alguien — dijo tomándome de la mano y lo seguí—. Ella es Isabella Anne Linton, mi novia.

Y el fortachón me alzó con delicadeza del suelo con ademán juguetón y yo giré en el aire.

— ¡Por fin conozco a la famosa Bella! Mi nombre es Emmet Johnson. Amigo de Adrian desde que... Tengo memoria — sonrió.

Yo lo imité.

— Mucho gusto, señor Johnson.

— Llámame Emmet — pidió—. Me da gusto en verdad por fin ver el rostro tras el nombre. Mi amigo no deja de hablar de ti.

— Basta Emmet — pidió Cullen golpeando amistosamente su hombro.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Brindemos pues, esta noche será maravillosa.

Y todos en unísono, alzaron su copa.

Un hombre afroamericano, de traje oscuro, cabello corto y muy atractivo, llamó la atención al pararse al centro de la pista y hablando a través del micrófono. Todos estaban absortos en su relevante presencia mientras llevaba una copa en su mano derecha.

— _Buena noche, damas y caballeros. Bienvenidos a la cena en honor del futuro de la empresa M&C Co. Como todos ustedes saben, este impresionante banquete se ha llevado a cabo gracias a los anfitriones de la casa, la familia Cullen, para quienes pido un fuerte aplauso._

Todos los presentes, lo hicimos mientras Lanna y Carlisle sonreían y saludaban.

— _Muchas gracias por esta maravillosa cena, señores _— y alzó una copa hacia la mesa donde estábamos—. _Tampoco queremos olvidarnos de la persona de quien depende todo este imperio, con ustedes… El señor Adrian Edward Cullen._

Él se tensó y apretó mi mano para que le diese seguridad.

Yo le sonreí a medias y entonces se paró de la silla, donde supuse que diría algún tipo de discurso , pero en lugar de eso, se limitó a alzar una copa y sonreír de manera demasiada mecánica, como guardando las apariencias.

Todos aplaudieron de nuevo mientras yo lo miraba con seriedad. Mi pobre corazón, se veía bastante presionado.

— _Muchas gracias por esta noche, también a los demás accionistas. Sin más… ¡Que comience la cena!_

Adrian tomó mi mano con suavidad mientras sonreía y bebía de su copa. Yo traté de hacerlo sentir seguro pero no sabía si lo estaba realmente logrando.

La cena estuvo realmente maravillosa y elegante. Llegamos a la parte del baile en donde él me invitó y yo gustosa acepté. Todos parecían sorprendidos de que de algún modo, él hubiese ido acompañado o quizás se debía a que nadie en el lugar me conocía, aunque podía entender porque se sentía realmente incómodo al ser el centro de las miradas. Lo entendía a la perfección, así eran mis noches en el maldito _club. _

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó tomando mi cintura al verme tan incómoda.

— Sí… Es solo que… Puedo entender por qué te sientes incómodo — le susurré.

Sonrió tomándome de la cintura.

— No me gusta que todo el mundo crea que soy una persona que goza de estar en estas situaciones, pero si estoy contigo es diferente porque no me miran a mí…

— ¿Entonces?

— A ti — respondió.

— No entiendo por qué.

— Hacía tiempo que no me presentaba con nadie, Annie. Y cuando pienso que puede ser eso, creo que también se debe a que hoy estás increíblemente mucho más hermosa. _No todos los días me doy esta clase de lujos _— citó para mí, recordando sus palabras y yo sonreí recordándolo todo.

Las baladas en inglés se escuchaban maravillosas en la playa, con el sonido del mar y la brisa salina. Adrian sujetó mis caderas mientras yo posaba mis brazos en sus gruesos hombros, dejándome que me guiara.

— Te ves encantadora esta noche — susurró de nuevo.

— Solo quería gustarte — respondí cuando giramos.

— Le has agradado a mis padres y a los demás presentes. ¿Sabes que eres realmente encantadora?

Me sonrosé.

— Tu familia es maravillosa, cariño.

— Lo son… Pero más lo eres tú… — y entonces comenzó a caminar a fuera de la pista—. Ven… Demos un pequeño paseo.

Lo seguí de buena gana mientras avanzábamos en la arena. Cuando estábamos perdiendo de vista la carpa blanca donde estaban los demás invitados, solo se podía ver a lo lejos dos cuerpos que se alejaban, sin saber quiénes eran en realidad. Adrian_,_ al notar que mis pies se hundían, me cargó entre sus brazos haciéndome chillar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — le pregunté con las manos enredadas en su cuello.

— ¿Impaciente, señorita Linton?

— Un poco, señor Cullen. ¿Es que acaso usted me está raptando?

— No creo que usted tenga una objeción referente a eso — murmuró y aquella frase me incitó a morderle los labios—. Tenga paciencia. Será bien recompensada por la espera… Se lo prometo.

Suspiré por la expectativa y en unos cuantos minutos, llegamos a lo que se parecía a unas cuevas en la playa, eran altas y oscuras pero podían fácilmente ser iluminadas por la luz de la luna — solamente — desde la parte izquierda de la misma. Cuando nos aproximamos, me depositó en el suelo, justo en un lugar donde nadie podía vernos.

La vista era completamente preciosa e iluminada por medianas lámparas que atenuaban apenas a luz.

— Esto es… Increíble — dije al tiempo que se colocaba a mi espalda y acariciaba mi vientre con la mano izquierda.

Sus labios besaban mi nuca con ternura y con la mano derecha, tomaba mi cuello.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Es… Maravilloso — balbucee cerrando los ojos y disfrutando.

— Tú eres maravillosa — y me besó el lóbulo de la oreja para poder metérselo a la boca.

Jadee ruidosamente, mi parte erógena había sido tocada deliciosamente por el hombre que yo amaba.

— Mmm.

— Quiero hacerte el amor aquí… — musitó subiéndome la falda y tocándome.

Arquee las caderas ante sus caricias y entonces, haciendo a un lado la ropa, hundió un dedo con delicadeza en mí.

— Oh.

— Pequeña… Nunca me decepcionas… — y me giró rápidamente recargándome en una de las paredes.

Me bajó las bragas de un solo movimiento y abrió la cremallera de su pantalón. Le sonreí traviesa mientras lo hacía. Su mano se posicionó perfectamente en mi espalda, me alzó de una pierna y besó mi barbilla con delicadeza.

— Mírame — me pidió tentando entrar a mi interior.

Lo sujeté de la cabeza con ambas manos, sosteniendo su mirada fijamente y al fin, lo sentí dentro de mí.

— Ah…

— Sí — gimió al par que pegaba nuestras frentes y se comenzaba a mover con ganas y mucha velocidad. Mordí mi boca con fuerza esperando no comenzar a gritar por las sensaciones mientras podía o mejor dicho _lograba callar_ los dulces gemidos de él. Sus manos se deslizaban por mis muslos y mi trasero, clavándome las uñas de manera erótica, fue ahí que creí que incluso la idea de tumbarme en la arena blanca para que me lo hiciera no podía ser mala idea, aunque me dejaran en evidencia.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

— Aguanta, nena — pidió apenas imperceptible, conteniendo mi peso y moviendo las caderas deliciosamente fuerte—. Necesito más de ti.

Yo me mordí los labios y traté por todos los medios de seguir de pie.

Los temblores de mi cuerpo se comenzaban a juntar en mi vientre bajo y el remolino de placer se empujaba y estiraba en mi interior—. Te amo, pequeña… Te amo…

— Te amo, Adrian... Oh

Y entonces, la culminación llegó a mí con verdaderas ganas… Y secundándome, él se vino dentro de mí.

— Annie… — gimió recargándose al par de mí contra la pared dura. Colocó su frente en mi clavícula, respirando erráticamente y luego de unos segundos, me besó los labios.

Salió de mí interior con mucha delicadeza y me ayudó a vestirme en silencio — o alzarme las bragas en este caso—, besó mis piernas con delicadeza, soltando un suspiro en cada roce y yo me contenía de gemir. Al notar mis reacciones, me miró desde donde estaba y sonriendo, bajó la tela fina del vestido azul.

— Siempre me sorprendes, preciosa… — y yo le di unos últimos toques a su traje.

— Te amo — le prometí recargando mi cara en su pecho y me besó el tope de la cabeza.

— También te amo… Pero deberíamos irnos antes de que alguien note que no estamos…

— De acuerdo — respondí y me dio el brazo para escoltarlo.

Caminamos en silencio de nuevo hasta las carpas blancas. La gente estaba bebiendo y platicando como si nada. Yo trataba aun de tranquilizar mis respiraciones erráticas y en seguida giré mi vista hacia él, el cual parecía completamente tranquilo y yo haber subido 20 pisos en tacones.

Mientras lo tomaba con fuerza de la mano, recordé la llamada que había recibido de Aspen.

— Tengo algo que decirte — le susurré antes de que llegáramos enfrente de los demás.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó preocupado sin dejar de avanzar.

— No es nada malo — le aseguré—, pero necesito ir a Colorado y estar ahí el lunes.

Sorprendido, se paró a mitad del camino.

— ¿A qué?

— Hay algunos asuntos de la abuela Marie que debo atender. Se trata de la propiedad de mi familia y la hipoteca, el banco me llamó…— y me quedé callada.

Preocupado, enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué nunca me había contado de esto?

— Adrian — lo miré con firmeza —, después de lo que me dijiste de lo de la empresa, no quería que pensaras que solo estoy contigo por dinero — y lo tomé de la mano—. No es por eso que estoy aquí.

Me sujetó de la barbilla y besó mis labios con delicadeza.

— Yo sé que no, preciosa. Pero me gustaría ayudarte de algún modo… Podría darte…

— De ningún modo— le tajé—. Tú no debes preocuparte por unos asuntos tan banales, bebé.

Gruñó bajito.

— Amo que me llames así… Pequeña — bramó cerca de mi boca.

— Bueno, _bebé _— le guiñé un ojo mientras le acomodaba el saco—. Tú debes centrarte en lo que tienes y no pensar en más…

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Yo dudé un segundo pero entonces me interrumpió.

— Diablos, el lunes tengo una junta en Sacramento… No podría acompañarte ni aunque quisiera.

— No te preocupes entonces, cariño. Podré ir sola — le besé las mejillas.

Torció el gesto pensativo.

— No me gusta la idea de que viajes sola, ¿Tienes el boleto del avión ya?

Negué con la cabeza.

— Yo me encargo, nena.

— No es…

— Nada de noes… — musitó besándome súbitamente —. Avancemos, señorita Linton. La gente nos está esperando— y palmeó mi trasero de manera traviesa, haciéndome reír.

Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de protestar y avanzamos hacia la mesa, donde se encontraban sus padres y Emmet, hablando de manera banal.

Al vernos llegar, comenzaron las interrogativas.

— Anne, Edward — saludó la madre —, ¿dónde estaban?

— Fuimos a pasear por el _Matador _— y apretó mis dedos de manera cómplice.

— Hermosa playa y muy romántica, ¿no lo crees, querida?

— Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo — respondí y miré de manera pícara a mi novio.

Aquella noche parecía maravillosa y realmente un cuento de hadas. Bailé de nuevo entre sus brazos, riendo como colegiala mientras las burbujas del champán comenzaban a hacer efecto.

— Estás muy risueña esta noche, cariño — murmuró cerca de mi oído.

— Quizás es porque estoy media borracha— musité con una risilla de campana pero ligera.

Adrian me besó la mejilla con ternura.

— A este paso, me parece que tendré que llevarla a casa y desnudarla. No creo que en su estado pueda siquiera quitarse el vestido, señorita Linton — se ofreció de manera picara.

— ¿Me está seduciendo, señor Cullen? — pregunté alzando una ceja de manera divertida.

— Eso depende — respondió apretándome contra su cuerpo.

— ¿De qué?

— De si esté funcionando…

— Desde el primer día — contesté guiñándole un ojo.

Y una sonrisa bella se instaló en su rostro.

Pero en ese instante, fuimos interrumpidos por el enorme fortachón de Johnson, el cual le tocó el hombro y le habló cerca del oído debido a la alta música.

— Cullen, los demás ejecutivos desean hablar contigo — musitó.

Noté como el cuerpo de Adrian se tensaba y fruncía el ceño.

— Diles que esperen — respondió parándose en seco.

— Sabes quienes son los más pesados — dijo como niño pequeño—, no dejaran de jodernos hasta que vayas a hablar con ellos.

Suspiró y se separó de mí.

— Annie, ¿te importaría quedarte un momento con Emmet? Necesito arreglar unos asuntos.

— No hay problema— contesté.

Me besó la mejilla y me tocó con sus pulgares.

— Te amo — me dijo y luego miró a Emmet quien se mostraba burlón y socarrón— Y tú— le ordenó con seriedad—, cuídala.

— Como usted ordene, capitán — respondió con una seña militar y mi novio sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Emmet me hizo una señal caballerosa invitándome a bailar la siguiente pieza. Yo acepté con un asentimiento en la cabeza y lo tomé del hombro y él de mi cintura y así, comenzamos a bailar.

Como yo era mucho más pequeña que él, tenía casi la necesidad de pararme en la punta de mis tacones, fue entonces que el enorme fortachón, me alzó en el aire, como si fuese una muñeca la cual los pies se le movían sin rumbo.

— Estás muy alto.

— Casi dos metros, Anne — se pavoneó.

— Debiste pertenecer a un equipo de basquetbol, tal vez— adiviné.

— Estuve en uno de béisbol un tiempo, antes de irme al ejército.

Yo parpadee sorprendida.

— ¿Ejercito?

— Sip— respondió sonriente, ¿siempre se mostraba tan feliz? —. Fue un año difícil, perdí a mis padres un año antes de enlistarme y la familia de Adrian me acogió. Lanna y Carlisle son unas personas maravillosas.

— Me lo imagino — comenté aunque me era muy difícil pensar en aquel risueño fortachón con arma en mano, pero si me lo proponía, hasta resultaba intimidante.

Y giró con lentitud.

— ¿Tú tienes familia? — inquirió de manera repentina, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

— Mi único familiar murió hace más de 2 años, era mi abuela. Mis padres murieron en el atentado del 2011 en Nueva York.

— ¿Estaban cerca de las torres?

Negué de nuevo.

— Iban en uno de los aviones.

Y por primera vez, su semblante se hizo serio.

— Lo lamento — dijo esta vez pero de modo que me hizo decaer un poco en mi autoestima.

— Gracias— suspiré—, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora… Tengo a Adrian— sonreí.

El hombre alto me acomodó de manera que ahora prácticamente giraba en el aire.

— Sí — contestó rompiendo el aire fúnebre de mis confesiones—, Adrian Cullen es mi casi hermano — y corrigió negando—. No, él es mi hermano. También pasó por tiempos difíciles y cuando comenzó a hablar de ti, lo vi muy cambiado.

— ¿De verdad?

Asintió en silencio.

— Supongo que sabes lo que ocurrió con… Ya sabes.

¿Qué…?

Lo miré contrariada y él me miró como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

Ah ya, la desgraciada que lo cambió por un imbécil que actuaba como la mierda. Bueno, la mierda no actuaba y aun así, era mejor.

— Sé un poco…

— Creo que solo lo dijo porque odia tener secretos— suspiró dándome un duro golpe en mi conciencia. ¿Secretos? Yo tenía uno que me hacía sentir como si fuese un grillete en mi tobillo y me dejaran caer en el mar y me centré en la realidad, tratando de no ser evidente—. Creo que solo te dijo lo suficiente…— comentó pensativo.

— ¿Lo suficiente?

— Edward es un hombre fuerte — comenzó a decir ladeándome de derecha a izquierda con mucha paciencia mientras las demás parejas giraban a la par—, pero hubo un tiempo en que nadie lo reconocía, inclusive su familia.

Parpadeé extrañada y Emmet suspiró, como si volviese en un _Flashback._

» Su madre siempre vivía con el temor de encontrarlo herido o golpeado de muerte en algún bar de la ciudad, en el peor de los casos, encontrarlo muerto. Casi todas las noches, me desvivía por buscarle para encontrarle sano y salvo, aunque siendo honesto corría más suerte cuando lo hacía aunque estuviese más golpeado que un saco de box. Se reñía por cualquier estupidez y honestamente, no escuchaba a nadie.

Quise más de una vez enfrentármele, pero sabía que solo lograría hacerlo enojar más y lograr que se empeñara en seguir en ese estilo de vida. Me dolía verlo de ese modo— confesó como si no pudiese detenerse ante tales revelaciones—, hasta que un día, todo volvió _a la normalidad._ O eso creímos. No nos dimos cuenta de que había dejado de consumir alcohol, sino que lo encontramos con paquetes de cocaína, aunque creo que nunca los probó. Eso no me alegró del todo pero era mejor que nada, sin embargo, haberlo encontrado con esas cosas en sus manos, solo significaba algo: sabíamos que todo se iba al caño o era el principio de eso.

Yo respingué por las crudas palabras que había elegido, pero hice como si pudiese mantener la calma.

» Luego de mucha insistencia y muchos meses después de casi encontrarlo dopado hasta casi morir, Adrian asistió a varios grupos de ayuda y cuando creímos que todos los miedos se habían esfumado, vimos la noticia en el periódico acerca de… Ya sabes quién.

Yo asentí, recordándolo.

— Lo encontré furioso cuando fui a visitarlo a Oakland, estaba completamente destruido el lugar en donde se quedaba y yo no entendía hasta que me lo mostró. Entendí que estaba molesto por las acciones que ella había hecho, aunque me juró que no sentía nada por ella, pude entender que su dignidad, su ego, sus ideales habían sido pisoteados por una mujer. Se sentía burlado, alguien inexistente.

» Fue entonces cuando salió corriendo hacia el auto y dio paso a su camino sin detenerse. No pude detenerlo y no supe a donde iba.

Mi mente viajó a esos días y memoricé lo que Adrian me había dicho.

_"Yo venía a Los Ángeles para poder buscar a un contacto que vendía cocaína y me conocía perfectamente. Aunque realmente quería ir a Sacramento…"_

Parpadee, aun sin procesarlo.

— Ese día… — murmuré.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Ese día fue cuando nos conocimos.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

— No — dije cuando él me depositó en el suelo y la canción había acabado. Las personas aplaudieron por el baile y yo lo miré a los ojos—, ese día él paró en un restaurant y ahí fue cuando nos vimos la vez primera.

Se despegó de mí sin creerlo.

— ¿Sabes qué significa, Anne?

Yo respiré sin poder creer la verdadera situación y lo escuché con determinación.

— ¿Qué?

— Que le salvaste la vida.

— ¿Qué le salvé la vida? — Inquirí de manera estúpida.

— Bella — me tomó de las manos —, Adrian no quería buscar drogas… ¿Crees que de haber sido así no le era más sencillo pedirlas? Incluso que se las llevaran a su casa en Oakland en lugar de viajar a Los Ángeles, tenía el modo de hacerlo… Él se sentía cansado, de todo. La idea de la mujer que lo había burlado y toda la presión de la empresa, lo tenían al borde… Siempre me dijo que nadie lo buscaba por quien en realidad era, el peso de su apellido, de su nombre lo hacía una persona falsa, ¿Quién estaba con él de verdad? Creo que incluso dudó de su familia y al pensarlo, se encontró en un mero callejón sin salida…— Y suspiró de manera lenta—: Quería suicidarse…

Mi mente — mucho más lenta quizás que la de los demás— comenzó a procesar o intentar entender todo de nuevo. Mi corazón se abría paso con demasiada velocidad. Si alguien me hubiera dicho, que yo había evitado que se fuese a drogar, lo habría creído. Pero el hecho de haber evitado que se suicidara, mostraba que yo había sido la responsable de que estuviese aún, con vida. ¿Qué mierda significaba?

Repetí en mi mente sus palabras…

_"Entonces, concédale al destino el honor de juntar a dos extraños aceptando mi invitación… Le aseguro que cosas maravillosas pueden suceder"_

_"No todos los días tengo el lujo de conocer a alguien como usted"_

_"No tardes más…"_

_"Porque ese día, me enamoré profundamente"_

_"No podía darme el lujo de perderte ahora que te había encontrado"_

— Dios mío…— murmuré con las manos en mi boca.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó preocupado y luego, pareció entenderlo—, ¿No lo sabías, cierto?

Negué con lentitud.

— Creo que fue muy indiscreto — contestó apenado—, pero debo decirte que desde ese día, cambió completamente, incluso, noté que volvió mucho más alegre.

Me sorprendí aún más.

— No te preocupes — respondí tocándole el hombro—, tú no sabías… Además entiendo que él no me lo haya dicho.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó una voz a nuestra espalda y Adrian me tomó de la cintura con una sonrisa en los labios.

Emmet abrió los ojos, sorprendido y asustado, quizás.

— Yo… — Balbucee—. Me refiero a que…

— Anne me comentó que no sabía que tú y yo pertenecíamos a un equipo de béisbol hace años, cuando éramos más jóvenes— explicó salvando el tema.

Mi novio rio divertido.

— Lo recuerdo— comentó haciéndome sentir aliviada —, creo que teníamos 16 años cuando entramos.

— Sí — contestó el forzudo poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos —, era bueno siendo _short stop_— luego suspiró y sonrió —, bueno los dejo solos. Iré por un vaso de Brandy y de paso a ver si alguna dama quiere bailar — me guiñó un ojo—, fue un gusto bailar contigo, Anne.

— Igualmente, Emmet.

Luego se giró a mi novio y palmeó su hombro.

— Hablamos luego, hombre.

— Seguro — respondió sin dejarme de tomar de la cintura.

Luego comenzó a sofocar una risita y habló.

— No se pierdan, muchachos. Eso de pasear por la playa son decisiones peligrosas — y comenzó a carcajearse de manera estruendosa, logrando que mi cara se volviese de color escarlata.

Yo bajé la mirada de manera avergonzada, cuando levanté la vista lo noté completamente serio y concentrado en cada una de mis facciones. Me sentí de nuevo nerviosa al notar que su pecho subía y bajaba con moderada cadencia y a la vez saltaba con leve violencia, casi imperceptible.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunté preocupada.

Él se quedó en silencio mientras me sostenía la vista, su mano derecha se levantó con deliberada lentitud para acariciarme la mejilla y yo me quedé inmóvil.

— Tengo tanta suerte de haberte encontrado en mi camino, Isabella.

Pero antes, incluso en el segundo en que sus palabras entraban por mis oídos y se extendían por todo mi cuerpo, ni siquiera pude ser consciente de la reacción, de sus motivos. Me tomó de la cintura con fuerza, atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Mis manos quedaron inmóviles o quizás estáticas por la repentina intromisión y estampó su boca en un beso voraz y hambriento. Dejé mis ojos abiertos mientras me devoraba la boca con pasión, necesidad y una sutil pizca de melancolía. Pensé en ese pequeño rincón de consciencia que habitaba en mi cabeza, de mi vida… Sin él.

Su lengua pidió permiso, empujando deliberando para juguetear con la mía. Gemí sobre sus labios, soltando el aire tibio de mi respiración, provocando una ligera mueca de placer en su rostro. Y entonces, mientras la lucidez aun habitaba en mí, lo pensé una y otra vez. Y otra vez más.

Me imaginé llegando incluso a la prostitución, sin prejuicios de lo bueno y lo malo y sobre todo, sin límites. Si él no hubiese existido más, mi vida se hubiese ido por un caño, porque nunca lo habría conocido aquel día... Me habría empeñado en ganar dinero a diestra y siniestra sin importarme a quien dañaría y aunque, realmente ahora lo dañaba con mis mentiras, yo no traspasaba los límites infranqueables: la infidelidad.

Con Adrian me sentía mujer en el sentido bíblico.

Mi vida giraba en torno a ese fabuloso hombre con pasado triste y si yo lo había salvado, él me había salvado a mí, de mi misma.

Acepté su beso de buena manera y mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y en su cuello, necesitándolo al completo.

Sus manos se enmarañaron en mi espalda con mucha pasión, casi tocándome el trasero. Quería pedirle que nos fuéramos de ahí, que me llevara al auto y si era preciso — si es que él tampoco podía soportar la espera — que me hiciera el amor en el asiento trasero y no parase en una semana.

Tuve la urgente necesidad de enredar una pierna en sus caderas y lo sentí tensarse, olvidándome de donde estábamos en realidad.

— Mmju — alguien carraspeó a nuestras espaldas y entonces nos separamos de manera rápida, como si hubiésemos sido pillados, como dos adolescentes.

Yo bajé la vista de inmediato.

— Disculpe que lo interrumpa, señor Cullen — murmuró la voz varonil con acento sureño y los folículos de mi piel se erizaron al completo. Mi consciencia se llenó de pánico de manera automática, la voz, la maldita voz—, el señor Hersmals desea hablar con usted antes.

Y alcé la vista, confirmando mis miedos.

— Claro — respondió Adrian de manera brusca por la molesta intromisión—. Antes, le quiero presentar a la señorita Isabella Linton. Bella, te presento a uno de los más importantes accionistas y ejecutivos de la empresa de mi padre.

Y su sonrisa amarillenta se mostró con indulgencia.

— Mucho gusto, señorita Linton, me llamó Bill Northon — dijo tomando mi mano y besándola con educación, mojando con sus labios la piel de mis manos, causándome nauseas automáticas—. Encantado de conocerla.

**ME VA A DAR ALGO**

**D:!**


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿Identidad descubierta?

**_Capítulo 8_**

**¿Identidad descubierta?**

Mi cuerpo se llenó de pánico inminente mientras lo veía a los ojos. Me quedé en silencio, quizás en shock tras recordar su horrible mirada y su amarillenta sonrisa en cuanto se venía en mi boca. La frente me comenzó a sudar de manera fría y escalofríos se instalaron por mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir las piernas débiles y la boca amargosa.

— _¿Annie? _—escuché la voz de Adrian llamándome con insistencia y yo solo podía ver borroso a mi alrededor, incapaz de poder centrarme en algún punto exacto.

Y entonces, mis pies me traicionaron — o quizás mi consciencia — y caí de bruces en los brazos de ¿mi novio? El horrible olor a viejo se filtraba por mis fosas nasales, sabiendo que había caído en los brazos del horrible, señor Northon.

— _¡Ayuda! _— alguien gritaba con insistencia, pero supe con seguridad quién. Cerré mis ojos sin saber de mí.

_Me encontraba sentada en el jardín de mi casa._

_Eran principios de abril y mi abuela Marie, me había prometido que comeríamos tarta de manzana después de haber trabajado todo el día en la biblioteca de la ciudad y haber practicado mucho en el estudio de ballet. Me descalcé y pude notar que la punta de mis pies comenzaba a sangrar y me limité a acariciarlos con la palma de las manos._

— _¿Qué haces tan sola ahí, Isabella?_

_Alcé mi vista y lo vi. Vestía una playera de los Yankees de Nueva York, unos pantalones azules y un tenis negros. Mathew Nicholas Prestt era el chico más guapo de aquel lugar y era mi novio. Sonreí al verlo y se sentó a mi lado, besando mi hombro._

— _Gozando de la paz mental, ya sabes._

_Sus caricias comenzaron a subir de tono mientras yo me sentía mucho más incómoda a cada segundo._

— _Deberías estar menos tensa, Isabella…_

_Me removí de mi lugar tratando de alejarlo pero entonces, intentó meter su mano dentro de mi blusa._

— _Basta, Mat… _

— _¿Por qué? _— _preguntó con voz ronca cerca de mi oído_—, _¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera detrás de los arbustos?_

_Me alejé tan rápido como pude y entonces me echó sobre el pasto, intentando besarme._

— _¡No! ¡Aléjate! _— _Chillaba pretendiendo poder hacerlo desistir de sus intenciones._

— _Eres mía, cariño_— _relamió mi cuello desabrochándome los botones de la blusa_—_, ¿Lo recuerdas?_

— _¡No!_

_Y en ese instante en que cerré los ojos, su rostro se deformó y tomó la figura del viejo Bill Northon, intentado poseerme de manera carnal._

— ¡ADRIAN! — Grité despertándome de golpe.

— Eh, eh — dijo tomándome por lo hombros para calmarme y lo vi con el ceño preocupado—, aquí estoy pequeña — besó mi cabeza con tranquilidad. — ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — me preguntó con preocupación.

Lo miré a los ojos, incapaz de contestar y ante tal reacción me besó de nuevo la cabeza, tomó mi barbilla y sonrió de manera confortante.

— No te preocupes, mi amor… Todo está bien y nada de eso es real… Estoy contigo… Siempre.

Suspiré llenándome de su aroma, junto a su pecho, agradecida de que tuviese razón y cerré los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo, miré a mí alrededor, intentando tranquilizarme pero no pude reconocer el lugar. Coloqué la mano sobre mi pecho y comencé a respirar con normalidad.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — inquirí ahora más sosegada.

— En el hotel Normandie LA — Me respondió dándome un vaso de agua.

Sabía dónde, porque alguna vez había pasado frente a él, ni loca hubiese podido pagar una sola noche ahí, ya que era uno de los mejores y nuevos. El hotel estaba localizado en el bullicioso distrito de Koreatown-Wilshire Center. Miré a mí alrededor con detenimiento. La habitación contaba con piso de madera totalmente restaurados, baños estilo Art Deco, en la pared había un televisor de pantalla plana, muy grande para solo una pieza.

La cama donde estaba, tenía ropas de color dorada con beige con una cabecera de color café oscuro. Las paredes eran de color blanco, había lámparas en ellas y en pequeñas mesas de color café con negro, muebles para estar ¡una pequeña sala frente a nosotros! Y hasta donde mi vista alcanzó, noté una pequeña cafetera en una cocina integrada, además de algunas piezas de arte. Había una enorme lámpara central y era la más vistosa de todas, era de cristal fino e iluminaba el centro de la habitación.

Me bebí el vaso lentamente aun viendo a mí alrededor y luego me tendió un par de pastillas, lo miré extrañada.

— Son para el mareo que te dio — y sonrió de manera graciosa —, parece que nos hemos pasado con las copas.

Me las tomé y el vaso de agua completo, luego de dárselo, me miré detenidamente el cuerpo y noté que estaba en ropa interior. Luego lo vi a él y me di cuenta de que no llevaba el saco y que las mangas de su camisa estaban arrolladas por los codos, se veía sexi.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña? — me preguntó concentrado en mi cara y no en mi cuerpo.

Se sentía bien saber que le preocupaba mi estado de salud antes de fantasear con mi desnudez. Adrian siempre sería un caballero pero algo no me quedaba en claro.

— Me siento mejor — respondí tocándome la frente—, pero ¿Por qué terminé en ropa interior?

— Porque había mucha posibilidad de que te vomitaras el vestido, hermosa… De hecho, pensé que lo harías en el auto — rio.

Mi cara comenzó a quemarme de la vergüenza.

— ¿Hace cuánto que estamos aquí?

Miró su reloj de brazo y frunció el ceño pensativo.

— Son las 12:14 am, cerca de unas dos horas.

— Es tarde— comenté peinándome el cabello con la mano.

— Deberíamos dormir ya— dijo desabrochándose la camisa de manera deliciosamente tentadora y no pude evitar morderme el labio. Se veía increíblemente atractivo y me encantaba.

Me miró con picardía y sonrió.

— ¿De nuevo imaginándome desnudo? — preguntó bajando la cremallera de su pantalón.

— Oh… No tiene idea, señor Cullen — sonreí de manera abierta.

Adrian se quitó rápidamente el pantalón y se quedó en ropa interior, se giró como posando para mí y tuve que intentar no ahogarme con mi propia saliva. Su trasero se veía increíblemente atractivo desde mi ángulo, las sábanas se hicieron remolino debajo de mis palmas, conteniendo la respiración.

_Oh madre santa, él es tan…_

Se acercó a mí de manera lenta, empujando mi cuerpo contra el blando colchón, alzando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y besando mi cuello. Mi pulso se aceleró con fuerza y comencé a sentir demasiado calor.

— ¿Está usted bien, señorita Linton? Puedo escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza, parecen las alas de un colibrí… — murmuró cerca de mi piel sensible.

Su cadera rozó con la mía y en esa lenta danza, comencé a intentar frotarme contra él.

Subió de manera lenta sobre mis pechos y luego volvió a mi cuello, ahí se quedó un momento hasta ascender cerca de mi lóbulo, el cual mordisqueó lentamente y succionó con lentitud.

— Ahh.

— Me encanta descubrirte — gruñó tomando mi cintura con una mano y sosteniendo mis brazos sobre la otra—, me encanta descubrir qué es lo que te excita.

Su palma parecía inquieta, bajó de un solo movimiento la copa de mi sostén y miró mi seno de manera detenida mientras se relamía los labios y de un solo golpe, se lo metía a la boca. Me comencé a retorcer bajo su cuerpo, esperando que me soltara de las manos y poder halarlo de la cadera para que entrase de nuevo en mí.

La humedad caliente de su lengua se desenvolvía contra la sensible piel de mi pezón y entonces, mis caderas cobraron vida. Los huesos de esta, se mecían esperando encontrarlo y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se detuvo.

Parpadee frustrada por no haber encontrado mi liberación mientras me soltaba de las manos y bajaba dándome pequeños besos por el estómago y luego el ombligo. Se detuvo en mi vientre y cuando estuvo cerca de mi ingle, comenzó a mordisquear por dentro de mi pierna. Mis caderas se levantaron con ese roce y de nuevo las sábanas se retorcieron bajo mis manos, pidiendo clemencia por medio de los descoordinados gruñidos que salían de mis labios.

Besó _ahí_ por un buen rato y con su nariz pasaba y acariciaba esa zona tan sensible. Me sentía acalorada y se hubiese tenido un punto consciente en mi mente, me habría sentido apenada pero en ese instante no quería que se detuviera. Me apoyé en mis codos y noté su cabello castaño entre mis piernas, moviéndose de arriba abajo sin penetrar la tela de mi ropa interior. Era la escena más erótica que había visto en mi vida.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y Adrian tomó mis rodillas abriéndolas un poco más, yo me dejé de llevar porque de manera mecánica era lo que más deseaba, que no se detuviera. Y entonces, noté que el peso de la cama se hacía más liviano, incliné la cabeza hacia delante mientras por mi nuca escurría una gruesa gota de sudor.

Provocador y perverso, se remojó los labios y su mirada verde se oscureció con la mía, hasta ese punto yo fui completamente consciente de su respiración errática y desesperada. Le sostuve la vista y le di un ligero asentimiento, diciéndolo _si_ a cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Colocó las manos sobre mis caderas y cuando creí que me arrastraría al borde de la cama, tomó el borde mis bragas —colección de los regalos de Rose — color negro y las bajó de un solo tirón. Las ligas reventaron dándome pequeños golpecitos en los muslos y aunque había dolido, no sabía porque lo habría disfrutado.

Sonrió divertido y se posó encima de mí, pensando que me besaría pero en realidad, soltó las pocas horquillas de mi peinado y dejó mi cabello caer sobre mi espalda en un suave golpe.

— Me gustas más con el cabello suelto — murmuró poniendo las manos sobre mi espalda, buscando el broche de mi sostén.

Yo apenas era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor o inclusive afuera, tan solo me habría gustado gemir alto para que supiese que me volvía loca y que era suya, al completo. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente y pasé saliva de manera lenta.

Esperé a que me atacara de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso, comenzó a masajear mi cabeza, como destensándome al completo por el forcejeo de mi peinado. Se sentía absolutamente delicioso y comencé a suspirar.

— ¿Te gusta? — me preguntó sin detenerse.

— Se siente increíble — respondí mordiéndome los labios.

— Me agrada escucharlo — y lo sentí posarse ligeramente en mí, su peso me recordó que estaba encima mío y yo a su merced. En un pequeño movimiento, colocó una gran cantidad de mechones hacia mi lado izquierdo de la cabeza y sin detenerse, volvió a succionar de mi lóbulo, logrando que yo casi brincara del colchón, queriéndolo dentro de mí.

Mis manos querían enredarse en su cuello, en su espalda o en cualquier parte de su encantador cuerpo pero era imposible, debido a la sumisa posición en la que estaba.

— Adrian… Te necesito…

— También te necesito — respondió hablándome al oído, al par que su húmeda y caliente respiración erizaba los vellos de mi nuca y mi espalda—, pero antes necesito darte placer de todas las maneras posibles.

Su promesa era tentadora y sentí erguirme de los senos.

— Oh, Dios — musité sentir la excitación golpeándome fuertemente la entrepierna.

Sentía culminar ¡sin que me hubiese penetrado!

— ¿Vas a venirte sin que te toque, nena? — me preguntó y entonces abrí los ojos y lo noté jadeante.

En un segundo, se bajó de mi cuerpo y arrastró el mío hacia el borde de la cama — como lo había pensado desde el principio—. Alzó mis piernas por los tobillos en una posición de 90° grados y en un fantástico movimiento, las abrió.

Me sentí expuesta, demasiada desnuda — aunque ya lo estaba — pero increíblemente excitada. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se chupó el dedo índice y lo pasó por mi sexo con demasiada lentitud. Me comencé a retorcer por la sensación y justo cuando quise cerrar las piernas, él me lo impidió con el brazo.

— Oh, si — murmuró — siempre tan lista, pequeña.

— Adrian… Por favor…

Y coló primero un dedo en mi interior haciéndome arquear la espalda para su delicioso recibimiento. Mis caderas se comenzaron a mover al par de su muñeca y otro travieso dedo entró, haciéndome gritar de placer.

— Déjame escucharte, preciosa.

Lo sentí moverse, de arriba abajo y luego alternando afuera y adentro. Mis pulmones trataban de acaparar el aire e intentar respirar pero las sensaciones que me abrumaban de manera catártica y sentí un vacío frío en cuanto salió de mi interior.

Alcé la cabeza en un segundo y lo noté irguiéndose sobre.

_Oh sí._

— Mírame — ordenó con la voz gruesa y el pecho mojado de sudor.

Lo obedecí con el pecho subiéndome y bajándome con violencia. Pero inconscientemente comencé a cerrar los ojos por las sensaciones.

— Mírame, Anne — dijo de nuevo pero esta vez de manera más ruda y excitante.

Cuando apenas mi vista lograba enfocarse, entró en mi interior de un sordo golpe y luego comenzó a moverse en un movimiento rápido. La punta de mis pies se posicionó bien sobre el borde la cama, en donde yo mantenía alzadas las caderas. Adrian sostuvo mi trasero en el aire y luego comenzó a embestirme sin contenerse, dejándome caer el coxis sobre el lecho.

Me mordí los labios, sintiendo como la sangre se contenía en mi boca sin salir a flote. No me extrañaba que en ese punto, mis labios estuviesen completamente rojos e hinchados. Me miró a los ojos y comenzó a negar lentamente y luego echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Bella… — gruñó lentamente y se irguió sobre mí, halándome de la mano y sentándome sobre la cama para luego colgarme a sus caderas. Sostuvo mi peso en el aire y su delicioso rocé llegó a mi interior con mucha más profundidad.

— Adrian… Oh sí — gemí lentamente intentando aguantar las poderosas sensaciones.

Cuando pensé que seguiríamos así, de nuevo caí de espalda sobre la cama y enredé las piernas a sus caderas. Mi novio colocó las manos a ambos lados de mi cara y comenzó besarme con demasiada humedad. Me sentí enloquecer y a gemir tan alto que quizás las personas de las otras habitaciones podrían habernos escuchado, más no me importó.

Y el placer se extendió — increíblemente por mucho más tiempo y de manera más intensa —. Las extremidades de mi cuerpo, comenzaron a tensarse, listos para la liberación

— Di mi nombre… — gimió mirándome a los ojos.

— Ad…r-ii-a-n — fui capaz de decir.

— Dilo de nuevo — me ordenó, contenido por las sensaciones que también lo mantenían al borde de la locura.

— Adrian… Adrian… — y en un momento, cuando apuñé los ojos y sus caderas se fueron deliciosamente apuntando a mi sexo, grité—: ¡ADRIAN!

— Oh… ¡Dios! ¡ISABELLA! — Se unió a mí, explotando, derramándose dentro de mí y hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

Nos quedamos quietos. Disfrutando de su calor, me permití tocarle la espalda mientras su peso se posaba en mi cuerpo y luego se giraba para hacia mi derecha saliendo lentamente de mi interior. Me apretó contra su cuerpo caliente y su respiración errática comenzó a hacerse lenta y cadente.

No dijo nada, se limitó a acariciar mi cabello con ternura y sostenerme contra su pecho.

— Te amo — murmuré besando su esternón de manera lenta, marcando el contorno de sus músculos.

— Yo también te amo, _pequeña_.

Suspiré, recordando las palabras que recién me había dicho Emmet esa noche referente a la vida que había tenido Adrian. Su voz en mi interior resonaba en mí como un taladro, como si estuviese dispuesto a joderme la existencia con su un solo murmullo y temblé. Mi cuerpo se llenó de pánico. Estaba completa e incondicionalmente enamorada del maravilloso hombre que me había hecho el amor hacía unos minutos y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él.

Y ahora que podía admirarlo así de indefenso, desnudo no solo de su cuerpo y de su alma, había entendido que solo podía valorarlo después de haber sufrido tanto.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó, sin darme cuenta de que las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir.

Yo me quedé en silencio, intentando tranquilizarme. Rogaba porque no se le ocurriese mirarme a la cara y aterrarse al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

— Sí — respondí con la voz contenida y los labios temblorosos.

Y justo como pensé, me alzó de la barbilla y me miró a los ojos.

— Mala mentirosa — contestó divertido pero con un dejo de preocupación—, ¿te hice daño?

— Tú jamás me harías daño — y sonreí tristemente mirándolo a los ojos.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero… Quizás fui demasiado brusco contigo, preciosa.

— No — expliqué —, me ha gustado… Mucho en verdad…

Adrian suspiró aliviado pero sin dejar de preocuparse por mí inexplicable llanto.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras?

¿Qué quería que le dijera? No podía simplemente hacerme la valiente por una noche y decirle mi secreto, cuando yo lo sabía casi todo de él ¿O contaban las confesiones de Emmet Johnson? No, no podía perderlo, no cuando lo amaba y necesitaba tanto.

— No sé qué haría sin ti… — le confesé.

— ¿Crees que te dejaré? — inquirió sorprendido, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— Yo…

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, Isabella Linton. Te amo y estoy completamente enamorado de ti. Ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir como tú y no creo que ninguna mujer lo haga. Me encantaría que fueses completamente consciente de mis sentimientos por ti pero ahora, solo puedo decirte que sin ti… — se detuvo y acarició mi mejilla — Sin ti creo que estaría muerto.

Pasé saliva de manera ruidosa y comencé a llorar.

— Eh, eh ¿Qué pasa? Me estás preocupando — dijo nervioso —, ¿Debería llamar a un doctor?

Yo negué quizás cinco veces en ese instante y me decidí a decirle _la verdad_. Su verdad, no la mía. La realidad de que yo sabía acerca de su vida.

— He hablado con Emmet mientras bailábamos.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? — preguntó tocando mis labios con su dedo pulgar y luego acomodando mis cabellos hacia atrás.

— Me… Me… Dijo cosas que omitiste…

Su cuerpo se tensó pero no dejó de tocarme.

— ¿A sí?

Asentí en silencio.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas?...

— Lo que pasó hace algunos meses atrás, Adrian. Justo el día en que nos conocimos…

Pero en ese momento, se detuvo y se alejó de mí con educación. Me sentí al borde de la locura, no quería que dejara de tocarme. Comenzó a tocarse el cabello de manera nerviosa, como si fuese a perder la locura, luego entendí que quería que continuase hablando.

— Tú no venías a Los ángeles por… Ya sabes…— musité colocando mis manos sobre mi regazo.

— ¿Te preocupa que esté enfermo de algo? — preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Me refiero a que tú crees que quizás tenga una enfermedad por culpa de mis drogas o que haya estado con muchas… — interrumpió —. Estoy limpio, no te preocupes — murmuró—. Hace meses que no me drogo ni bebo hasta quedar en la inconciencia… Aunque, bueno si lo hice un par de veces y te dije que no, lo siento… Y sobre todo, eres la primera mujer con quien he estado en más de dos años, Bella.

Yo parpadee, sorprendida. ¿Noche de confesiones?

— Nunca me preocupé por eso— expliqué—, confío plenamente en ti

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

— Tú… — balbucee pero luego entendí que no tenía por qué frustrarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Tenía suficiente con todo lo que estaba viviendo de la empresa, debía ser comprensiva con él.

Le sonreí de manera tranquila y besé su pecho grueso.

— Nunca te vayas — fue lo único que pude pedirle.

Adrian me apretó entre sus brazos y besó mi cabeza con ternura.

— Jamás — prometió con su calor, llenando los espacios donde dejaba hueco el dolor y la angustia y cerré los ojos de manera cansada. Escuché como aclaró su garganta y la fuerza de su brazo se intensificó.

— ¿Mi amor…?

— Dime — respondí a medias mientras el cansancio me abatía.

— ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté con miedo.

— Estabas… Gritando que se detuvieran y manoteabas fuertemente — suspiró —, ¿Alguien te obligó a hacer algo que no quisieras, Bella?

Su mirada se volvió fría y acusadora y hasta incluso asesina. Podía leerle casi la mente al creer que alguien había abusado sexualmente de mí y aunque ese no era el caso, podía entender cuál habrían de ser sus intenciones.

Yo me tensé y la sonrisa horrible de Bill Northon vino a mi mente.

Comencé a hiperventilar y desesperar como cuando Rose se había quedado conmigo en el baño del club.

— ¿Bella? — insistió mientras trataba de mitigar el llanto, afortunadamente, lográndolo.

— Nadie abusó de mí — le contesté—, pero… No estaba soñando eso.

— ¿Entonces…? — Inquirió mucho más tranquilo.

— Soñé que… Soñé con mis padres… Los veía… Morir— mentí cruelmente.

— Oh mi preciosa niña — me sostuvo entre sus brazos como bebé pequeño—. Lamento tanto que tuvieses esa pesadilla — y yo me recargué en su pecho de manera culpable—, te prometo que nunca estarás sola, mi amor.

Me sostuvo de la cara y me besó los labios.

— Te lo juro.

Sonreí y de nuevo me acurruqué en su regazo.

— No lo hagas, no me dejes… Por favor.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga para que entiendas que no lo haré?

— Sólo abrázame — le pedí entregándome a su perfume natural y delicioso.

— Toda la vida, mi amor.

Y de la nada, comenzó a tararear una canción muy linda que hablaba sobre volver a la vida, estar consciente de la importancia de la existencia de una persona y soledad apagada con solo tomar su mano.

En la parte más pequeña de mi consciencia, supe que estaría perdida sin él.

...

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté enredada entre sábanas y sola. Apreté los ojos mientras intentaba que la luz de la ventana no me perturbara tanto la vista. Busqué a tientas al lado de mi cama y la encontré vacía. Fruncí el ceño y abrí los ojos de golpe, la habitación estaba sola pero no del todo.

El baño estaba ocupado y de repente, la puerta se abrió y mi hermoso novio, salió usando unos jeans deslavados y casuales, increíble y deliciosamente desnudo del tórax.

_Mmm, mamma mia…_

— Buen día, ángel — le saludé con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

¿Qué le hacía? ¡Estaba enamorada de un Dios griego! Y lo mejor de todo, era que él me amaba a mí.

— Buen día, preciosa— me saludó arrodillándose en la cama y gateando hasta mí para darme un beso en la boca. Rico—. Parece que hoy amanecimos de un excelente humor.

— Quizás se deba a que tuve una excelente madrugada— ronronee.

Adrina rio divertido.

— ¿Qué ayudaría a mantener ese humor? — me preguntó de manera provocadora.

— Tengo una hipótesis — reí traviesa.

— La escucho — musitó remojándose los labios y cruzándose de brazos ahora parado fuera de la cama pero cerca de mí.

— Creo que repetir lo de la noche anterior sería…

Pero no tuve tiempo siquiera de poder terminar cuando ya me estaba besando y tocando por debajo de las sábanas.

— ¿Sexo o desayuno? — preguntó entre besos cuando me permitió respirar, incapaz de dejarlo ir.

— Sólo bésame y házmelo — le ordené.

— Buena elección — respondió gruñendo mientras besaba mi cuello y mi cuerpo comenzaba a responder a sus caricias.

…

Bueno, la mañana había tenido un excelente comienzo pero tampoco podía negarme a comer. Adrian trajo consigo una muda de ropa casual — que había mandado a comprar con quien sabe quién y no usara el vestido de la noche anterior— para salir del hotel y tras luego de bañarme, me comencé a cambiar. Él vestía bastante juvenil y aquel atuendo le quedaba a tono con humor, se veía feliz y muy relajado.

— ¿Quieres almorzar aquí? — me preguntó mientras me secaba el cabello y se recargaba sobre un brazo en el umbral del baño.

— Donde sea está bien— respondí.

Hizo un gesto muy mono y tocó su cabello.

— Quiero que vayamos a un lugar especial — respondió y me guiño un ojo—, cuando estés lista nos iremos.

Me quedé estática y suspiré. ¿Qué tramaba?

Terminé en menos de 10 minutos y salimos de la recepción. No vi por ningún lado nuestras pertenencias por lo que supuse que alguien más las recogería. Me abrió la puerta del auto y luego entró conmigo. Dentro, tomó mi mano y la besó con ternura.

— Y ¿A dónde vamos? — inquirí curiosa.

— Paciencia, cariño — contestó sonriendo —. Confía en mí.

— Siempre — dije sin más y besó mi mejilla.

Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad, el auto de detuvo frente a un restaurant llamado _Salt's Cure. _El lugar estaba ubicado en el West Hollywood. Se veía acogedor y elegante. Al entrar pude notar que tenía un mostrador en forma de 'L', cocina abierta y fotos de siluetas de animales hechas a base de sal.

Nos ubicamos en una de las mesas que estaban al fondo, al parecer debías tener reservación para poder estar ahí. Me sentí importante. Una mesera de cabello pelirrojo — según se credencial respondía al nombre de _Dorothy _y a la cual estaban a punto de faltarle algunos dientes— llevó nuestros menús para ordenar mientras se detenía más tiempo en el de Adrian. Traté de mitigar los celos y sonreí al notar que él ni siquiera la miraba.

— ¿Qué deseas comer, cariño?

— No lo sé — respondí pavoneada al escuchar cómo me hablaba y la pelirroja se sulfuraba en su lugar—, ¿Qué tal si pides por mí?

Adrian sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

— Nos gustaría dos órdenes de tortitas de avena con jugo natural de mango — luego miró de nueva la carta y su ceño se frunció con concentración—. También quisiera ordenar el desayuno 2x2x2, por favor.

— En seguida, señor — contestó la mujer sonriéndole más de lo adecuado.

Yo entorné los ojos en blanco y miré por la ventana.

— ¿Pasa algo? — me preguntó riendo.

— Parece que _Dorothy _quiere algo más que las órdenes del menú.

Parpadeó sorprendido y luego sonrió de lado.

— ¿Estás celosa, Isabella Anne Linton?

Yo me crucé de brazos, tratando de no marcar la 'V' enorme que surcaba mi frente. Al ver que no sonreía, me tomó de la cara y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Sabes lo adorable que te ves cuando estás celosa? — me preguntó desarmándome por dentro.

Yo me ruboricé en seguida pero mi paz mental se fue en cuanto _sonrisitas _volvió con los platillos.

_Maldita zorra…_

— Sus orden… Señor — y luego se mordió la boca.

Mi quijada casi se cayó al suelo al ver tal desfachatez.

— Aquí tiene — me contestó secamente a mí, casi lanzándome el plato a la mesa.

— Gracias — respondió él.

Traté de centrarme en mi desayuno y dejar de lado mi rabia antes de lanzar al suelo a la pequeña zorra.

Fije mi vista en el plato. Las tortitas de avena, crujientes en la orilla se servían con mantequilla y canela y un poco de azúcar glass espolvoreada. El desayuno 2x2x2 constaba de dos huevos, dos tiras de delicioso tocino ahumado hecho en casa y dos salchichas de cerdo sazonadas con jengibre, salvia y pimienta acompañados con un bísquet. Mi estómago gruñó con violencia y comencé a comer con rapidez.

No me había dado cuenta de que él estaba viéndome fijamente mientras yo casi me comía los cubiertos. Me sentía famélica.

— Parece que alguien tiene un apetito voraz— murmuró cortando las tortitas de avena.

Yo levanté la vista y sonreí tontamente, dejando los cubiertos de lado.

— Por favor, no te detengas — me pidió —. Es grandioso saber que te estás alimentando como es debido.

Yo bebí del jugo y me limpié los labios con la servilleta.

— Gracias, esto es realmente delicioso.

— Estaba preocupado por ti anoche. No entendí por qué te había desmayado casi por el alcohol si ya habíamos cenado.

Yo me quedé quieta mientras él seguía desayunando.

— No lo sé — respondí sin poder decirle más.

— Bueno, lo que más me sorprendió fue algo en la mañana.

Yo proseguí comiendo sin mirarlo ahora.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunté de manera banal.

— Bill Northon me llamó para preguntar cómo estabas — y metió un bocado entre sus labios, haciéndome verlo directamente a la cara.

Mi cuerpo se tensó.

— ¿Bill Northon?

_Llámame señor Northon._

— ¿Qué quería?

— Llamó para saber si estabas bien…

Parpadee con frenesí.

— Lo raro de todo, fue que te llamó _Ema_. Yo lo corregí — dijo divertido—, ¿Quién rayos confunde tu nombre con _Ema_?

Mi corazón se detuvo, recordando sus palabras.

_"Bueno, Ema. El nombre a veces no es tan importante pero mi nombre es Bill Northon, llámame señor Northon. Solo importa la persona… ¿No?"_

La claustrofobia de ese momento, comenzó a atacar mi corazón.

El viejo Northon lo sabía.

**ESE VIEJO HIJO DE... Jajajajaja**

**Ya sé que muchas lo queremos matar xD**

**PERO AMO A ADRIAN 3**


	9. C9: Los 7 círculos de mi infierno

**_Los 7 círculos de mi infierno._**

**_Capítulo 9_**

Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta de manera dolorosa, obligándome a toser como si fuese víctima de una terrible tuberculosis. Los ojos se me movieron de un lado a otro como si la respuesta — o a la salida de mis problemas — estuviese en la misma sala donde nos encontrábamos. ¿Realmente lo sabía?

Hasta ese punto no podía ponerme en evidencia con Adrian porque ni siquiera me había reclamado y por ende el viejo maldito no había soltado nada. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Hice un retroceso mental a las veces que nos habíamos encontrado y _mirado a la cara. _Bien, solo una vez y ni siquiera estaba completamente iluminado y los antifaces son… Para cubrir entidades y rostros y el mío era completamente capaz de cumplir sus funciones. Si algo se desarrollaba, tenía la excusa perfecta de decir _¿De quién me está hablando? _¡Sí! Eso era perfecto. Mi momento de pánico podía disminuir ahora… Tenía que lograrlo, pero mi tos nerviosa no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

— Eh, eh ¿estás bien?

Yo bebí de un vaso de agua natural y asentí con la cabeza.

— Lo siento — me disculpé—, recordé que aún no tengo el boleto para… — tosí de nuevo —. El asunto de Aspen.

Fue lo único que pude decir tangente para que dejase de lado lo de Northon. Adrian entrecerró los ojos y dejó los cubiertos de lado.

— Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, cariño. Haré una llamada más tarde, ¿podrás confiar en mí?

Podía confiar en él pero ¿él podía confiar en mí?

— Sí — respondí solamente y él me sonrió satisfecho.

…

Terminamos nuestro desayuno en silencio pero intenté no hacerlo incómodo, ya que el asunto de Northon era algo que mantenía mi cordura a raya. Cuando salimos de restaurant y tener antes que aguantar las miraditas estúpidas de _Dorothy_, salimos en el auto para volver a mi departamento frente al faro Point Fermin. Adrian iba muy feliz, tomándome de la mano, platicándome acerca de su familia y que incluso Lanna me había invitado a cenar con ellos en su casa, esa misma semana.

_Consciente o no_, accedí. Mi mente no tenía más espacio para procesar más información de la que ya había.

— Entonces— murmuró —, tu vuelo sale mañana a las 1:00 pm.

Yo volví la vista hacia él y le sonreí.

— Gracias, te lo pagaré…

— No, no tienes por qué pagármelo. Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

Lo miré a los ojos con firmeza.

— Adrian, por favor. No me siento… Bien al recibir esta clase de regalos. Permíteme al menos pagarte la mitad.

Su gesto se torció con molestia.

— ¿Qué quieres demostrarme? — Me preguntó sin soltarme la mano—, ¿Qué no me amas por mi dinero?

— Tu dinero no me interesa — dije acercándome a él con suavidad y dándole un beso en la mejilla—, me interesas tú… Sólo tú.

Me acarició la cara de manera dulce y besó mis labios con mucha ternura.

— Yo sé que es así, Annie. Y por eso estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Es por eso que quiero que aceptes este regalo, además me sentiré más seguro sabiendo que estarás bien en un avión convencional.

— No me pasará nada si voy en tercera clase — le reproché entornando los ojos.

— No me tientes Anne Linton — dijo juguetón —, o sentirás la ira de mi palma sobre tu lindo trasero.

¿Qué?

— ¿Me darás unas nalgadas como si fuese niña pequeña por no aceptar tus regalos? — y no fue más como una pregunta sino como un reto.

Noté sus cejas alzarse con sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa ladina se asomó por sus labios.

— No juegues, Isabella… O te juro que le pido Riggs que baje, te hago mía en el asiento trasero y te doy de nalgadas. No me importa que infrinja la ley.

Mi subconsciente sonrió ladina mientras jugaba maquiavélicamente con ambas manos. Pero entonces supe que no podía hacer eso y menos con el chofer de Adrian. Riggs se veía serio y me intimidaba un poco así que tampoco podía darle un espectáculo cuando mi novio me diera todo el poder de sus palabras, pero no podía negar que la idea era muy excitante. Pensándolo detenidamente, me mordí los labios. Adrian estaba en silencio mirando hacia enfrente con la el ceño relajado pero un poco serio.

— Eso suena bien — murmuré luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Su cara se giró lentamente hacia mi lugar y me miró un poco divertido, sorprendido y luego excitado. Lo miré de manera expectante pero cuando pensé que daría su orden, relajó su pecho y suspiró en silencio. Se acomodó la vuelta de su camisa, como acalorado ¿Qué ocurría?

— Riggs, ¿podrías llevarnos a casa? — musitó en voz alta, después de todo solo había hablado para mí.

— Por supuesto, señor Cullen — respondió.

Yo parpadee sorprendida. Pensaba que íbamos a la mía. Cuando apenas mis batallas internas de pensamientos, emociones y sensaciones estaban al borde, noté que una pantalla de color oscuro sólido se interponía entre las dos partes del auto, una que dividía el asiento de Riggs y el nuestro. Parpadee de nuevo y giré mi vista hacia la ventana, en donde noté que el dedo de él aplanaba un pequeño botón y lo separaba.

— ¿A casa…?

— Sí, a mi casa— respondió con total seriedad.

— Creí que… Iríamos a la mía…

— No — contestó tajante—. Quiero que pases la noche conmigo — continuo desabrochándose el cinturón y luego el mío—, además… Creo que tengo que enseñarte algo.

Mi cara se quedó en blanco cuando me tumbó en su regazo con la cara muy pegada a la suya y sus ojos penetrantes y verdes me miraban con un tono oscuro y apasionado.

— ¿Qué…?

— Nos queda poco más de media hora en carretera y quiero mostrarte las consecuencias que tienen sus desafíos, señorita Linton.

Cuando menos me lo permití — al menos cruzar por el pensamiento—, me tomó por la cara e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, sosteniéndome con ambas manos. Yo comencé a jadear el poco aire que me permitía respirar, pero decidida comencé a devolverle el beso. Una de las palmas se metió por debajo de mi blusa y comenzó a tocar uno de mis pechos, lo masajeó con decisión, introduciendo un dedo por dentro de la copa del sostén. Pellizcó dulcemente con la punta del anular y el pulgar, justo en el centro, logrando enviar dulces sensaciones de placer por debajo de mi cintura. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás dándola el perfecto espacio para tener acceso a mi cuello y lo besó con decisión.

Yo gruñí, y fue en ese instante que me quedé a horcadas encima de él, logrando que así le fuese más fácil quitarme la blusa.

— Adrian… Riggs… Nos. Puede… — decía entrecortadamente mientras me besaba la boca.

— No puede — dijo sin más desabrochándome el sostén y metiéndose un pezón entre los labios.

Mi espalda fue recorrida por un delicioso escalofrío de placer. Lo tomé de la cabeza, halando de su cabello para que no se detuviese. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura con fuerza y yo comencé a mover las caderas en su propio ritmo, sintiendo como la potente erección se rozaba contra mi sexo. Me mordí los labios con fuerza y en un segundo los miré a los ojos para que supiera cuanto lo deseaba.

— Quiero desnudarte — musitó con la voz ronca y yo asentí incluso antes de que terminara la frase. También deseaba desnudarlo. Fue cuando comencé a quitarle la camisa y su esculpido torso de _David _quedó al descubierto para mí. Mierda, era mío. Solo mío. Como pudimos nos comenzamos a desnudar de la cintura para abajo, mejor dicho yo, porque Adrian solo logró liberar su erección.

— Quiero que te sientes — ordenó.

Esta era la primera vez que lo veía tan dominante pero me gustaba. El sexo de ese modo era algo digno de probar por vez primera. Yo lo obedecí y me apoyé en sus hombros para poder descender lentamente y que su piel me tocara.

— Mírame, sabes que me gusta — ordenó de nuevo.

Mis ojos se iban cerrando lentamente pero hice el esfuerzo de centrarme. Mi mirada se clavó en la suya con decisión mientras me penetraba primero lentamente y cuando iba por la mitad, me tomó por las caderas y me haló hacia abajo, haciéndome sisear más de sorpresa que de cualquier otra cosa por la rapidez de su embestida.

— ¡Oh, sí nena! — siseó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Mis uñas se clavaron en la piel de sus trapecios y me quedé ahí absorbiendo las sensaciones.

— Adrian… — gemí.

Y en ese instante, soltó una fuerte palmada sobre mi trasero. Aquella sensación me sacudió por dentro de manera catártica, logrando que su sexo se sacudiera dentro de mí y expandiendo el placer. Y sin pensarlo, comenzó a moverse de manera lenta. Oh Dios, que lentitud.

— Apoya tus manos en mis rodillas… Necesito verte — dijo tomándome de las caderas.

Yo lo obedecí. Mi cuerpo se contorsionó hacia atrás, posicionando las palmas primero en sus muslos y luego en las rodillas, dejando a la vista el movimiento lento de mis pechos en cada embestida suya. El cabello me colgaba en la espalda, casi tocando la pantalla de color negro que nos separaba de lo demás. Me mordí los labios en cuanto comencé a notar que se comenzaba a mover con ganas y su boca besaba mi estómago y luego el centro de mis pechos. Aquello era la perdición y el sagrado cielo, tal vez.

— Dios, Annie… Te ves tan sensual así — gimió dándome otra palmada.

— ¡Ah! — chillé por lo bajo y me centré de nuevo en sus ojos oscuros y verdes.

La cara la tenía tensa por la pasión y el cabello despeinado. Dios, que precioso hombre. Me aferré de nuevo a sus hombros y comencé a llevarle el ritmo. Subiendo y bajando como si de eso dependiese mi vida.

Y de nuevo otra palmada.

— ¡Oh!

— Acepta mis regalos, Isabella… — y de nuevo una más en la otra, solo incitándome a ir más fuerte y mucho más placenteramente. Y paró de la nada —. Entiende que lo hago porque te amo.

— Adrian… Por favor… — pedí sintiendo frustrada porque no lograba liberarme y las sensaciones se depositaban con fuerza en mi sexo.

— Di que aceptarás mis regalos… — y me sostuvo de las caderas, evitando que me siguiese moviendo.

— ¡Cullen! Por Dios… — chillé desesperada.

— No… — me desafió cuando intenté besarlo.

Mierda, de verdad me estaba castigando y no precisamente por las nalgadas que en realidad, me habían gustado.

— ¡Está bien! Los aceptaré… — casi le rogué y juré —. Pero por favor…

— ¿Lo prometes? — dijo sudado y a la expectativa mientras jadeaba el aire y respiraba por la boca.

— ¡Sí!

Y de la nada, sonrió triunfante.

— De acuerdo, pequeña…

De un solo movimiento, bajé de su regazo y depositó mi espalda en el asiento de cuero. Ahí, se arrodilló frente a mí y abrió mis piernas, dejándome expuesta, ansiosa y sin él.

— Te ves increíblemente preciosa desde este ángulo — murmuró besando la parte interna de mi ingle y su lengua cálida serpenteó mi piel delicada.

Los músculos de mis muslos se tensaron a la vez y mi cabeza se irguió hacia atrás con aquella caricia tan húmeda.

— Por favor… — Suplicaba.

— Créeme mi amor — musitó arrodillándose frente a mí —, también te necesito.

Acto seguido de sus palabras, se clavó en mi interior con tanta fuerza que tuve que morderme casi la lengua para no gritar. Sus embestidas primero fueron duras y luego realmente suaves, como llevando su propio ritmo. Tomó mi cadera de manera firme y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras me apretaba un seno con la mano izquierda.

— ¡Dios!

— Más rápido, Adrian… — le pedía mientras intentaba grabar cada gesto suyo de placer en mi memoria.

— ¿Duro? — Inquirió con los ojos desorbitados por la pasión.

— ¡Sí!, ¡DURO!

Mierda, no podía creer lo que le había pedido.

— Aférrate a mis brazos, nena.

— ¿Qué?

Y de un solo movimiento, salió y entró de mí con fuerza haciendo que mis piernas se tensaran y se abrieran más de lo que pensé posible. Halé aire con mis pulmones como si me hubiesen zambullido en un gran estanque de agua templada y luego caliente. Se comenzó a mover con fuerza y mis manos se aferraron a sus brazos como me lo había ordenado. Mis pechos se movían con propiedad y saltaban en cuanto sus caderas se removían contra mi sexo. Una gota de sudor le resbaló por su frente y su ceño fruncido de manera seria. Y entonces sentí no podía soportarlo más.

— Ya no puedo más — susurré con los ojos cerrados.

— Dámelo todo, Anne— musitó con los dientes apretados y una línea tensa formada con sus labios.

— ¡Oh!

Aquel orgasmo catártico estalló en la cabina trasera del auto y él se vino conmigo. Sentí la calidez de su cuerpo esparciéndose dentro de mí mientras se sacudía con violencia en mi interior y las venas de su cuello se marcaban al momento que ponía rígida su cabeza y la echaba hacia atrás. Mis dedos se clavaron en su piel y con ese último acto, se derrumbó en mí.

— Dios santo — murmuró con su cabeza en mi pecho, el cual subía y bajaba con urgencia tratando de tranquilizarme.

Jadee con tranquilidad mientras le tocaba el cabello húmedo.

— Fue… Increíble— confesé sorprendida.

Alzó su cabeza y sonrió satisfecho aun sin salirse de mí.

— Debería obligarte a recibir más obsequios, cariño.

Yo no pude evitar reír.

— Podría negarme más seguido — le guiñé un ojo y entonces, nuestras risas se unieron.

…

Llegamos diez minutos después. Mi ropa interior estaba totalmente desacomodada pero solamente me importaba que no pudiesen darse cuenta de que no llevaba calzones debajo. Adrian en cambio, iba completamente impecable, como si no hubiese sucedido completamente nada y yo parecía haber corrido un enorme maratón de 10 kilómetros. Siempre era lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta que la fachada de su casa era completamente lujosa. El color cremoso de la entrada tenía paredes metálicas de acero que abrían con seguridad automatizada y tenía un nombre de la pinta de _Las calabazas, _un lujoso _vecindario _donde fácilmente podría vivir alguna de las _Kardashian. _¿Dónde estábamos?

Con todo el caballerismo del mundo, abrió mi puerta y me tendió la mano para salir. Yo acepté sonriente y entonces Riggs bajó tras nosotros con ademán profesional.

— Es todo, Riggs. La señorita Linton se quedará conmigo, se puede retirar.

— Por supuesto, señor Cullen — y bajó la cabeza—. Señorita.

Sonreí lo más amable que pude y el hombre se retiró.

Adrian tecleó un código en la pantalla táctil de la entrada que bien resultó ser una entrada completamente futurística y ante nosotros se abrió una enorme puerta. Las paredes dentro eran tan diferentes al exterior, eran mucho más acogedoras y más lujosas aún. Tenía un color azul oscuro combinado con un beige y blanco. Había fácilmente muebles al estilo victoriano y cuadros de estilo pincel seco de flores. Me quedé en la entrada con mirada estupefacta mientras Adrian se quitaba el saco y lo colocaba en el perchero.

— Pasa, por favor.

Caminé como si apenas estuviese a punto de aprender a hacerlo y me quede frente a un mueble individual de flores vintage estampadas.

Adrian me miró confundido y se acercó a mí.

— ¿Estás bien?

Yo parpadee perdida.

— Sí…

— Mmm no lo pareces.

— Es que… Nunca había estado en un lugar así — confesé intimidada.

Me tomó de la cara y me besó los labios.

— ¿Te intimida?

¿Qué quería le dijera? No quería mentirle más y me quedé callada.

— Oye, oye… — llamó mi atención — Sabes que me gusta más tu departamento que este enorme lugar, Annie.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté confundida.

— Porque cuando estoy contigo lo siento mi hogar, y este lugar es tan solitario y enorme para mí. No me siento… Cómodo. Por eso quería que te mudaras conmigo… Yo quería convertir este lugar en un hogar como el que tú tienes.

Mi cara se quedó pasmada. Enredé mis manos y brazos alrededor de su cuello, parándome de puntas.

— Adrian Edward Cullen… Mi hogar está donde tú estés.

Sonrió con la frente pegada a la mía.

— Justo como lo siento en mi corazón.

Nos besamos dulcemente hasta que sentí como su pulso se aceleraba.

— ¿Qué me haces que no puedo estar sin ti? — preguntó pegando su frente a la mía y tocaba mi cara con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Le inquirí ausente mientras rozaba mis labios con los suyos.

— Sabes por qué… — respondió apretándome a su cuerpo —. Lo sabes…

Nos deslizamos lentamente hasta uno de los muebles que había en la sala. Lo amaba, amaba completamente a Adrian y no importaba las consecuencias de amarlo tan intensamente. Mi corazón desbocado me pedía estar junto a él y precisamente por esa razón mi vida tenía sentido. Teniéndolo conmigo, las cosas tomaban un sendero más fácil y más digno de vivir. En ese instante nada me preocupaba, nada tenía más valor que el calor de sus besos y caricias dulces. Me removí del asiento para quedar completamente acostada y él subió las manos encima de mi cabeza, besando mi cuello y luego la zona de mis pechos.

— Deberías prepararte para mañana, cariño… Tu vuelo sale en un par de horas.

Abrí los ojos, volviendo a la realidad de golpe.

Oh.

— Lo… Olvidé…

— Suerte que lo recuerdo todo — sonrió—, pero no quiero que pierdas tu vuelo a Aspen, Annie. Es importante, ¿lo recuerdas?

Asentí suspirando.

— Pero… Nadie dijo que no podía desvelarme un poco — parpadee traviesa.

Mi novio abrió los ojos impresionado y eso me gustó.

— ¿Quieres más? — preguntó sonriendo.

Acto seguido, le guiñé un ojo con total descaro. Se comenzó a desnudar del torso con lentitud y luego a desabrocharse el pantalón mientras yo me recargaba en los codos para poder admirarlo.

— Alza las piernas, pequeña… Te lo haré con tus pies a cada lado de mi hombro…

Mi cuerpo tembló a la expectativa y me mordí los labios pero incluso antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya me tenía con la boca ocupada por la suya mientras me abría los muslos con sus rodillas y los alzaba sobre sus trapecios.

**…**

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente cansado por toda la deliciosa actividad de la sala. Afuera estaba oscuro y podrían ser más allá de las 1:00 am. Entre abrí los ojos y me noté con las piernas enredadas con las de Adrian en su cama tamaño _King size. _¿Por qué tenía una cama enorme para alguien que vivía solo? Su mano aprisionaba mi cintura y uno de los dedos se enredaba en mi cabello largo. Me tenía tan pegada a sí mismo que el pensamiento de quedarme ahí para siempre no me pareció mal idea.

Pero entonces, me atreví a mirarlo dormido.

Se veía tan tranquilo y sereno, y no es que nunca lo estuviese pero me hacía sentir mucho más culpable de lo que en realidad era ya. Mi corazón se estrujó con fuerza mientras palpitaba cerca de él. ¡No quería perderlo! Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla de manera traicionera, haciendo que un sollozo saliese de mi cuerpo.

Se removió de su lugar para mi mala suerte y despertó asustado.

— Preciosa, ¿estás bien? — Inquirió preocupado, evidentemente por lo sucedido.

— Lo siento… No quería… — balbucee aun intentando tranquilizarme.

— ¿Te duele algo?

Yo negaba en silencio.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de que él no sospechara de mí.

— Yo… Me sentí… Nostálgica.

Quitó los cabellos de mi frente con decisión mientras me besaba poco a poco. Sentí su preocupación palpable.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Asentí sin más.

— Cuéntame, quizás te sientas bien…

— Soñé con… Con mi familia… Ahora que volveré a Aspen… Me he puesto — y el llanto me traicionó de nuevo.

— Ya, ya… ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

— No, tú sabes que… Estás ocupado — sorbí por la nariz.

— Haría cualquier cosa por ti, pequeña. Eso no lo dudes, pero es que no me gusta verte así…. ¿Segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?

Negué de nuevo, era mejor mantenerlo al margen, sin saber que era lo que me iba a deparar el volver a mi ciudad.

— Está bien, está bien… — me besó de nuevo la cabeza acurrucándome entre sus brazos —. Solo descansa por favor… No quiero que te sientas mal.

Cerré mis ojos y me perdí en su embriagador perfume.

— No te vayas nunca — le pedí desde el fondo de mi corazón.

— No me iré si tú no quieres — y sonrió con tristeza—, ¿por qué me pides eso? No me iré incluso si tú así me lo pidieras.

Yo alcé la mirada, jamás le pediría eso.

— A veces creo… Creo que te perderé.

No supe cómo pero terminé en su regazo como bebé pequeño, me sujetó de la barbilla y me miró fijamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo hacía para estar siempre así? Adrian terminaba consolándome siempre.

La luz de la luna hacia brillantes sus esmeraldas verdes y yo me perdí en ellos.

— Jamás se te ocurra eso, Isabella Anne Linton. Estoy completamente enamorado de ti y no me perderás, ¿A qué le tienes miedo realmente? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

Mis nervios se dispararon, ¿era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle la verdad o era mejor callar?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — inquirí con la voz rota.

— Siento que sucede algo, pero no tienes el valor de decírmelo — dictaminó con voz dulce pero firme.

Tragué saliva.

— Edward…

— Sólo dilo. Hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo y ¿no eres capaz de decirme al completo tus sentimientos hacia a mí? Incluso los malos, quiero saberlos, Anne. No me importa que sean, me importa que tú estés bien. Me preocupo cada noche que hablas dormida y lloras— abrí los ojos sorprendida —, sí — responde ante mi reacción — lloras por mí y me pides que jamás me vaya de tu lado. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo?

Dios, no.

— Tengo miedo de perderte.

— Pero ¿por qué? — preguntó casi al desespero.

Podía decirle la verdad a medias… Solo la mitad.

— Porque… Todo este cambio que habrá en tu vida, puede que te cambie también… Que me cambies a mí…— mentí a medias.

— ¿¡Por qué haría eso?! — Casi me gritó pero bajó la voz para no asustarme —, es decir ¿Por qué? ¿No te he demostrado que te amo? — Y negó con la cabeza en silencio —, ¿Hice mal en decirte la verdad?

— ¡No! Me gusta que… Seas honesto conmigo— confesé—, es solo que… No soy como tú.

— ¿Entonces? En algún momento te ibas a enterar de mi procedencia. Preferí que lo supieras por mí. Y claro que no eres como yo, Anne. Tú eres mejor.

— No digas eso — le pedí avergonzada.

— ¿Es el dinero lo que te mantiene así?

— Nunca ha sido el dinero — refuté casi herida.

— Entonces déjalo ir… Tú siempre serás mi mujercita adorada — y tocó mi nariz con la punta de su dedo índice con una sonrisa preciosa—, te amo perdidamente y jamás te dejaré sola. Lo juro.

Mi infierno tenía círculos, enormes círculos de fuego que amenazaban con quemar el centro, donde me encontraba. Justo ahí, mantenía lo que más amaba en el mundo y por lo cual yo estaba completamente segura que podía morir. No hacía falta que nadie me hiciera pensarlo o decidirlo, porque justo en el centro de ese círculo estaba Adrian también, mi ángel precioso de esmeraldas verdes.

Alrededor estaban 7 aros de fuego, el primero y más cercano, eran las mentiras. El segundo era mi pasado, el tercero eran las malas decisiones que había tomado, el cuarto mi inferioridad como persona, el quinto mi pesada carga de consecuencias, el sexto eran las personas que yo había lastimado en todo mi camino, incluyendo la memoria de mis padres y mi abuela y el séptimo y más cruel: las personas que se aprovecharon de mí y ahora amenazaban el centro de mi círculo: Adrian.

Y con ese último aro, me refería a Bill Northon.

Cerré los ojos… Él no se iría nunca. Adrian se quedaría junto a mí, aunque nada me lo aseguraba, ni siquiera él mismo.

**POBRE ANNE**


	10. Capítulo 10: Junto a ti

**_Capítulo 10_**

**_Junto a ti_**

Me levanté temprano, cerca de las 7:00 am, para poder ducharme y prepararle el desayuno al hombre más guapo del universo. La noche anterior había sido una odisea, esperaba no haber abierto el pico más de lo debido. Adrian estaba bocabajo y apretaba una almohada de manera sobreprotectora, se veía tan tierno. Luego de ducharme y colocarme una de las camisas de su armario — muy organizado y costoso— bajé a la cocina. El lugar tenía demasiadas cosas que yo jamás había visto pero rezaba para que la estufa no me hablara y me saludara, quedando como una bufona tonta y obsoleta.

Al fin hallé el frigorífico y saqué un par de tiras de tocino y comencé a batir unos huevos para hacer un esponjoso omelet. Mientras lo hacía de manera manual, comencé a pensar en qué era lo que debía llevar para mi viaje de Aspen.

Vertí la mezcla en un sartén rociado de aceite en spray y comencé a poner café. Esa era la primera vez que cocinaba para él.

— Espero que le guste— imploré cuando la primera torta salió.

— Yo creo que si me gustará — dijo a mi espalda, haciéndome saltar.

Me giré y lo noté sin camisa y vistiendo solamente unos pantalones de mezclilla que le escurrían por las caderas de manera sensual. Mis ojos se centraron en esa parte preciosa donde baja hacia su… Wow.

— Buen… Día… — balbucee teniendo ese efecto tan avasallador contra mi concentración y mi ímpetu.

Sonrió a sabiendas de lo que sentía por él.

— Parece que siempre la dejo sin palabras, señorita Linton.

Me sonrojé por la hermosa verdad.

— No me juzgue, señor Cullen. Cualquiera en su sano juicio se hubiese vuelto loco por usted.

— ¡Ah! _Benedetti_… — suspiró rodeando la barra blanca de la mesa y tomándome de la cintura con propiedad—, pues yo aún estoy somnoliento… Pero que buen insomnio si me desvelo sobre tu cuerpo.

— ¿Jugando sucio? ¿Hoy es mañana de citar a _Mario_? — le susurré apagando la estufa y enredando las manos entorno a su cuello, pegando la frente a la suya—. Siempre tan romántico, ¿su maestro de literatura le enseñó flirtear con chicas de esta manera?

— Permítame comunicarle que yo no leí en la universidad, si es que eso le preocupa señorita Linton — y me besó los labios con dulzura —, yo leo poesía desde que la conocí — y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Por qué?

Alzó los hombros con gesto evasivo y puchero de labios tierno.

— No sé… Tenía que conquistarla — y de nuevo estampó su boca en la mía—. Y creo lo he logrado…. — me comunicó feliz —. Pero no por eso dejaré de hacerlo.

— ¿Sin poesía? — pregunté desconcertada.

— Mi hermosa dama— musitó—: su voz, su cuerpo, su risa, sus gestos al amar… Su amor — susurró abrazándome —, todo y cada uno de ellos son poesía. Así que es usted la que me ha conquistado de ese modo.

Lo amaba, lo amaba profundamente.

**(…)**

Miré el reloj y noté que eran las 10:00 am. Adrian y yo pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala, tumbados mientras hablamos de nosotros y bebíamos café, ¡a él le encantó! Lo noté relajado en todo momento que estuvimos juntos pero me pidió que me alistara para volver a casa por mis cosas e ir al aeropuerto. La idea no me hacía feliz, así que decidí llamar a Rose para avisarle mientras mi novio se cambia en su habitación y yo le marqué desde el pasillo, lista para marcharme.

— _Nicole Harper _— respondió medio adormilada.

— Rose, soy Bella — le dije intentado ahogar una risita—. ¿Estás dormida aún?

— _¡Sexi! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Sí estaba dormida! Anoche me quedé viendo películas hasta tarde, mis desveladas son patéticas… Estaba preocupada por ti, pero luego recordé que estaría con Adrian._

— Estoy bien — respondí mordiéndome los labios —, no te preocupes. Hoy salgo para Colorado para… Ya sabes…

— _Oh._

— Sí, así que solo te avisaba que el tiempo que este fuera le des un par de vueltas a mi departamento.

— _Si claro, no te preocupes _— respondió quizás girándose de lugar —. _¿Adrian irá contigo?_

— No, él se tiene que regresar a Cambridge. En un par de días en su graduación y tiene que ver las últimas cosas antes de… Asumir la presidencia.

— _¡Wow! Que ejecutivo. Sólo cuídate mucho y por favor, mantente en contacto. Sé que tienes novio y todo eso pero ¡No te olvides de mí! Además, tengo que contarte algo cuando vuelvas._

— Está bien — sonreí —, te llamaré pronto.

— _Otra cosa _— susurró —, _ asegúrate de ir súper sexi. Ojala que el idiota de Mathew Prestt se ponga verde del coraje cuando vea lo que se perdió._

— ¡Rose!

— _Está bien, está bien… Pero te cuidas mucho _— me pidió.

— Lo haré — prometí—, te quiero rubia.

— _También yo, castaña. ¡Miel y azúcar!_

— Miel y azúcar para ti también, adiós — y colgué.

Cuando la llamada terminó, Adrian salió de la habitación.

— ¿Lista, pequeña?

— Claro — respondí guardando mi celular.

— Bien, vamos por tu maleta — me sonrió y me tomó de la mano para salir del departamento.

…

Cuando subí al auto, me sentí igual de intimidada como la primera vez con Riggs. De nuevo me había comprado ropa — ya que había llegado de _sorpresa _a la casa de Edward —, intenté no tomarle tanta importancia, ¿Por qué últimamente todo me daba tanta vergüenza?

— ¿Qué harás llegando a Aspen? — Inquirió ausente mientras yo veía por la ventana, perdida en mis pensamientos.

— Iré a arreglar los asuntos de la propiedad de mi abuela — suspiré —, espero tener buenas noticias.

— Las tendrás, hermosa — y me sonrió de manera amable y tranquilizadora.

Pero no quería que todo se centrara en mí, no al menos por ahora. Ciertamente me hacía sentir incómoda.

— ¿Y tú que harás?

— Veré a mi padre para hablar sobre algunas acciones — y su semblante se volvió taciturno —. No quiero enfrascarme desde ahora en eso.

— No hablemos de eso, entones — sugerí.

Y entonces, cambió radicalmente de tema.

— Mi madre me ha llamado esta mañana y me pidió explícitamente que te insistiera en la cena.

Mi cara se comenzó a calentar por la vergüenza.

Me cubrí la boca con las manos.

— ¿Tú madre sabe que estábamos…?

Y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, colocando la mano izquierda en su nuca.

— No explícitamente le dije que hacíamos, pero sí que estabas conmigo…

Oh.

Bueno, no era lo más apto que tienes que explicarle a la madre de tu novio cuando una chica se quedó a dormir en tu casa.

— Bueno… Quizás volviendo de Aspen… Podríamos cenar…

— Ella estará encantada — celebró.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, sentía que habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Caminé hacia mi habitación en busca de las maletas y la acomodé sobre la cama para comenzar a meter los cambios de ropa. Seleccioné un par de conjuntos y zapatos porque realmente no sabía cuantos días me llevaría el dichoso tratado de la prórroga. Rogaba porque ese mismo día pudiese volver. Adrian me esperaba paciente mientras yo parecía remolino en la habitación y sonreía cada vez que hacía gestos al no poder decidirme. Al ver aquella tensión palpable, decidí preparar café.

…

— Lo digo con firmeza — dijo con seriedad —, este es el mejor café que he probado en mi vida.

Sonreí alagada.

— Secreto de mi madre y mi abuela — confesé.

— Me encanta — confesó —. Este café es tan rico, mi amor. No sé cómo lo haces, de seguro en tu trabajo eres la mejor y los clientes vuelven seguido.

Mi culpabilidad golpeó mi consciencia. Oh no.

— S-ií — respondí ausente.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó preocupado.

— No — contesté demasiado rápido —. Sólo me preguntaba… ¿Qué clase de clima habrá ahora en Aspen? ¿Deberé llevar botines?

…

— Debería llamar a Arnolds para poder fijar la fecha de la vuelta a Sacramento… No… Sí, así es, están a su nombre. ¿Por qué? No, dile que no podrá hacerlo de ese modo, las acciones son de mi padre aún, no mías… Así es. Bueno llamaré más tarde, estoy acompañando a mi novia al aeropuerto.

Adrian se veía demasiado intranquilo. El ceño de sus cejas se veía demasiado marcado como para poder asegurar que todo iba viento en popa en su trabajo, es más, ni siquiera tenía la intensión de preguntarle, sabía que solo lo haría preocuparse más. Mordí mis labios.

— Deja de preocuparte por mí — musitó viendo por la ventana—. No tienes por qué hacerlo, Annie.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, parpadeando y colocando un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja. ¿Cómo era que podía prácticamente leerme la mente? Pero tampoco podía ocultarle algo tan evidente.

— No me gusta verte así — confesé.

— No te preocupes por mí, ya habrá tiempo para todo… Incluso para ti, nena — sonrió.

Yo giré mi rostro totalmente hacia su cara.

— Adrian, no me preocupa eso, bueno… No en el mal sentido — expliqué—. Me refiero — corregí — a que te veo demasiado estresado, demasiado mal. No quiero que te sientas mal.

Su mirada se dulcificó y yo le toqué la mejilla con la palma, acunando su rostro glorioso. Mi contacto le provocó cerrar los ojos.

— Te amo — musité y me miró de nuevo al par que había terminado mi frase.

Me sonrió con dulzura y besó mi palma.

— Soy realmente afortunado por tenerte. No sé qué haré estos días sin ti.

— Volveré tan pronto como pueda — le prometí —, porque me encuentro en la misma situación que tú.

Su boca se torció de manera dulce y encantadora, suspiré.

— Te amo, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo en realidad? Eres mi vida entera, Isabella… Lo único real en mi vida y lo más honesto que he conocido— mi garganta pasó un trago enorme de saliva —, todo gira alrededor de ti, cielo. Yo… No quiero estar lejos de ti. Ojala pudiese acompañarte.

— Estás haciendo más de lo suficiente por mí — agradecí —, y yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti.

Y un sentimiento extraño surcó su cara.

— ¿Me dirás todo lo que pase?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Se acomodó de manera incómoda en su asiento, suspiró cuadrando sus hombros y acomodando su saco de raya diplomática. Aunque mi _conjunto _ no era tan pretencioso como él, era casi igual de costoso. Sentía que la ropa que me había mandado a comprar con Riggs valía más que tres meses de mi salario.

— Anne… — dijo con seriedad y yo suspiré asintiendo con seriedad —. Si alguien intenta algo…

— ¿Intentar?

— Sabes a qué me refiero — refutó serio pero no del todo.

Oh.

— ¿Por qué habría de ocurrir algo?

— Sé que donde vivías está… Ese hombre… Sí se trata de propasar o algo, solo tienes que llamarme y estaré ahí contigo.

¿Qué demonios?

— Edward Adrian Cullen, confía en mí. Sé cómo hacer las cosas con Mathew Prestt, además no tengo la más mínima intención de verlo— le aseguré y aunque sabía que era demasiado pero le pedí algo—: confía en mí.

— Confío en ti, Bella. No confío en él.

— ¿Estás celoso? — Inquirí divertida pero no mostrándoselo todo.

Su cara se turbó y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo se ruborizó.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Estás celoso Adrian Cullen?

— No es gracioso, Anne— murmuró como niño pequeño cruzado de brazos.

Aunque sabía que el auto iba avanzando — y que nadie podía vernos ni oírnos —, me salí del cinturón y me acerqué a su regazo, gustoso me cargó en sus piernas y yo me enredé en su cuello. Mi nariz frotó la suya con dulzura y con mi dedo índice izquierdo, enredé un mechón corto de cabello entre mis manos, suave y delicioso perfume expidiendo de su cuerpo.

— Solo te amo a ti, Adrian. Nadie en el mundo podría ocupar tu lugar: Nunca— le aseguré—. Además, tienes todo de mí.

— Quiero que seas solo mía.

— Lo soy.

— No me gusta la idea de que vayas sola — musitó—, estaré preocupado todo el tiempo.

— Sé cuidarme sola, _bebé _— y gruñó bajo cuando besé su cuello—, yo no creo quedarme mucho tiempo y no lo deseo. Mi vida está aquí.

— ¿En California? — preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Sonreí por su respuesta.

— No, junto a ti.

(…)

En la sala del aeropuerto, solo podía verse en medio de la multitud una pareja que no dejaba de abrazarse, diciéndose hasta luego como si aquello hubiese significado _un hasta nunca más._

Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello, evitando humedecer su camisa con mis lágrimas. Odiaba las despedidas.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? — Inquirió besándome el cabello.

— Lo estaré — contesté más insegura de lo que ya me encontraba.

Me acarició las mejillas, dándome un profundo labio y sentí la necesidad de aquel mimo. Me perdí en su boca, su sabor, su amor. Lo amaba más de lo que podría amar alguna vez.

— Te extrañaré — le dije cerca de su boca.

— Será poco el tiempo, nena — sonrió —. Verás que volviendo pasaremos tiempo juntos — propuso y yo traté de sonreír, satisfactoriamente lo logré —, podremos cenar con mis padres y luego pasar el resto de los días juntos antes de ir a mi graduación. Prepararé todo para Cambridge.

Suspiré. Su graduación estaba a más o menos una semana y ya me incluía en sus planes.

— ¿Cuándo es?

— El jueves próximo — contestó.

Torcí los labios, tenía que volver pronto al trabajo y no podía darme el lujo de faltar al club, además a Larry le daría un paro cardíaco si le pedía más días libres, pero claro que lo haría.

— Suena interesante— respondí tomándolo de las manos.

— Me emociona que estés conmigo en un día así — explicó de manera alegre.

— Me alegra comenzar a compartir tus logros.

Y entonces, la voz de una mujer anunciando los vuelos, habló por el alto parlante.

— **_Vuelos con destino a Aspen, favor de abordar por la sala 3456._**

— _Yoquieroquecompartasmividatambién._

Yo hice un gesto desaprobatorio al no escucharlo por culpa del anuncio.

— ¿Qué?

Adrian sonrió y besó mi frente con amor.

— Te amo, demasiado mi amor.

Al saber que no lo repetiría, lo abracé por la cintura.

— Tanto como yo a ti— le aseguré.

— Júrame que te cuidarás. Si te ocurriese algo, yo…

— Nada pasará.

Y nos besamos de nuevo.

— Ve— me ordenó con voz dulce —, no quiero que pierdas tu vuelo.

Mi cara se torció en desaprobatoria objeción pero no dije más. Lo besé de nuevo con decisión mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi cintura y suspiraba por la caricia.

— Piensa en mí— le pedí.

— Todo el tiempo — prometió.

Caminé hacia el andén, donde una azafata me tomó el boleto y lo revisaba, con una sonrisa triste me despidió con la mano y susurró tras el cristal un _te amo._

**_Bueno, nuestra Anne se despide por un tiempo de Adrian para volver a Aspen, _**

**_¿qué le deparará el destino ahora que volverá al lugar de donde salió mal herida?_**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**CHICAS, ESTAS SEMANAS HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA CON LA UNI, USUALMENTE ACTUALIZO LOS MIÉRCOLES O LOS SÁBADOS PERO SOLO QUIZÁS, ESTA VEZ TARDE UN POCO MÁS.**

**AHORA MI ESCUELA ME TIENE ****_FULL_****, ASÍ QUE NO SE ME DESESPEREN, HABRÁ MÁS DE ESTO.**

**RESPUESTAS A ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS:**

**1) NO SÉ CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN: PLANEO QUE SEAN MÁS DE 20, PERO TODO VA CONFORME VAYA ESCRIBIENDO.**

**2) LA TRAMA SEGUIRÁ EN SUSPENSO, (ME ENCANTA EL DRAMA)**

**3) PONGAN ATENCIÓN NO SOLO A LOS PERSONAJES 'PRINCIPALES', PORQUE LUEGO DICEN QUE NO LE ENTIENDEN.**

**...**

**TAMBIÉN TENGO PLANEADO TRABAJAR EN UN OS SORPRESA PARA FINALES DE OCTUBRE, ASÍ QUE ESTÉN PENDIENTES EN EL GRUPO Y YA LES COMUNICARÉ, SERÁ TEMÁTICO Y SALVAJE.**

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

**CHICA CON MECHAS CALIFORNIANAS NUEVAS, LAS SALUDA ;)**


	11. Capítulo 11: Sabias decisiones

**_Capítulo 11_**

**_Sabias decisiones…_**

El boleto de primera clase fue algo inesperado y deliciosamente placentero, me atendieron mejor que una reina y prácticamente se los agradecí de corazón. Llegué a Aspen horas después. En el aeropuerto, encendí el móvil para poder ver los mensajes y encontré satisfactoriamente, uno de Adrian, enviado minutos después de mi partida.

_Cuando llegues no dudes en llamarme, hermosa._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón, cuídate por favor y no olvides que te estoy esperando._

_A._

Mi cabeza giró levemente, ¿es que acaso aún seguía celoso? Sonreí negando lentamente, ¿cómo podría olvidar que me estaba esperando en casa?

Tecleé el número telefónico y esperé el tono de llamada, pero nadie atendió y el buzón de voz mostraba apagado. Opté por dejarle un mensaje de voz, quizás debía estar volando a Sacramento por su junta de trabajo.

— He llegado sana y salva a Aspen, cuídate por favor y confía en mí. Llámame cuando puedas, ya te estoy extrañando. Te amo.

Colgué y esperé a que el mensaje fuese escuchado pronto. Salí del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi rumbo a un mi lugar de hospedaje. El simple hecho de salir, me hacía sentir nerviosa, mucho en verdad.

…

Aspen era una ciudad en el condado de Pitkin, en el estado de Colorado. Con sus 6, 658 habitantes, gozaba de un clima fresco por sus montañas. Me gustaba visitar Colorado por sus lugares turísticos, como el parque Nacional de Mesa Verde o el parque Nacional de montañas rocosas.

El taxi viajaba a una velocidad media mientras de fondo se escuchaba a Frank Sinatra con su melodiosa voz. Recargué mi cabeza en el vidrio en cuanto el viaje hacia mi lugar de residencia llegaba: una pequeña casona donde vivió una vieja amiga de la abuela Marie y que había salido de la ciudad a visitar a sus nietos en Denver, quien amablemente, sabiendo de mi situación, me ofreció su casa por un par de días — u horas — esperaba yo.

La señora Pitckens me conoció cuando yo tenía 16 años y desde que yo fui novia de Mathew. Ella siempre creyó que nos casaríamos por la manera estúpidamente enfermiza en que yo le hablaba de él. Creo que debió creer que estábamos predestinados o algo así.

— Llegamos, señorita — apuntó el chofer sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Miré a través del vidrio cristalino de la ventana y suspiré. La fachada se veía casi igual como la recordaba, a excepción de unos pocos arbustos que la adornaban de frente y las paredes tenían su color original desgastado. Las azaleas se veían frescas y salí con paso firme hacia el exterior. Pagué el servicio y el taxista amablemente me ayudó con su equipaje. Tomé la llave de la puerta y entré.

— Feliz estancia en Aspen— se despidió el buen hombre y yo asentí con amabilidad.

Al entrar me quedé estática en la puerta, el lugar no había cambiado tanto como para decir que habían pasado años desde la última vez que yo había estado ahí. La señora Pitckens me había dado un espacio en su hogar muchas veces, cuando por laguna razón yo me había quedado hasta tarde en la librería, así que, prácticamente yo tenía mi propia habitación.

El vestíbulo seguía teniendo las miles de fotos familiares que iban desde generaciones de niños usando boinas esponjosas y overoles cuadrados, hasta pequeños recién nacidos desde cuneros de mimbre y familias a cuadro, ella tenía una familia muy grande. Sin detenerme subí las escaleras, 10 escalones de aspecto color caoba que rechinaban levemente en cada paso que daba; y entré a la tercera habitación de fondo que alguna vez ocupé. La puerta era de color blanca, pero al paso de los años ese color se había marchitado a un color beige o grisáceo.

Giré el picaporte y mis labios formaron una perfecta 'O'. Todo estaba en su lugar y perfectamente limpio: como yo lo había dejado. La cama donde y había dormido tenía sábanas de cambio de color morado y un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo al fondo. Las paredes eran de color verde pistache y en algunos lugares, había enredaderas de un tono más oscuro que terminaban en flores de lámparas que colgaban en las paredes.

En el fondo estaba un escritorio de color café y un sillón reclinable donde había otra lámpara alta que se podía usar fácilmente como zona de lectura. A la derecha estaba un librero, con un par de volúmenes manoseados y la pasta gastada, desde mi punto de vista pude distinguir algunos de mis favoritos en la preparatoria: El silencio de los corderos, Sublime amor juvenil — con el cual había incluso llorado por el terrible suicidio de Billy Joe—, El diario de Ana Frank y hasta donde mi vista alcanzaba, mi Antología de Mario Benedetti. De solo pensarlo, incluso me hacía recordar a Adrian.

Todas mis pertenencias aquí estaban, la señora Pitckens había sido realmente muy amable al salvarlas también de la condenada hipoteca. Sonreí para mis adentros y avancé.

Decidida, comencé a desempacar mis cosas y ponerlas en el pequeño mueble que estaba en la habitación — aunque esperaba no quedarme demasiado tiempo—. Cuando menos me lo pensé, terminé haciendo el aseo y mi celular comenzó a sonar. Como colegiala, salí corriendo a contestar esperando escuchar la voz del hombre más maravilloso del universo.

— Hola, mi amor. Te extrañé, ¿por qué no me habías llamado?

— ¿Bella? — preguntó la voz desconcertada que definitivamente no era Edward.

— ¿Jacob?

— Disculpa por decepcionarte — explicó —, pero fui a tu casa para verte. Hace días que no sabía de ti y Rose me dijo que saliste de la ciudad.

— Sí — respondí sentándome en una pierna en el borde de la cama —, volví por unos asuntos de mi familia.

— Ella me comentó que era lo de la hipoteca— y se hizo un silencio incómodo—, por lo que has trabajado todo este tiempo.

Suspiré, no quería que me lo recordara.

— En realidad espero tener noticias buenas.

— Y las tendrás — aseguró—, yo creo que el viaje valdrá la pena. Pero, ¿estás bien?

— Perfectamente, ¿Y tú?

— Bien — respondió pero hubo algo en su voz que no me lo confirmó del todo—. Yo también salí de Los Ángeles. Tenía que aprovechar la semana libre de Larry, para venir a Georgia por lo del… Trabajo.

Oh.

— No sabía que ya saldrías tan pronto — comenté apenada evidentemente por la situación en la que él mismo nos había metido.

— Sí bueno… Tenía un poco de prisa antes por lo de…— y carraspeó sutilmente—. Mejor dime, ¿cómo está todo por allá? ¿Tu novio te acompañó?

— No— respondí incómoda aún más —, Adrian tuvo que salir.

— Parece todo un ejecutivo lleno de trabajo — rio.

Y yo me quedé en silencio.

— Vaya, en verdad lo es…— consiguió entender.

— No lo sé, en realidad no sé a qué se dedica realmente — confesé apenada—, y no me importa. No en el mal sentido, solo me importa quién es él, sin apellidos ni cosas por el estilo.

— Por quien en realidad es— musitó.

— Sí — recalqué con orgullo.

— Me alegra que estés feliz, Bells. Al menos lo eres — dijo taciturno y aquello aplastó mi corazón, no quería hacer sufrir a Jake—. Pero bueno — interrumpió mis pensamientos—, en realidad solo quería llamarte para saber cómo estabas. Tengo que tomar un vuelo en media hora, así que, ¿Hablamos luego?

— Claro — le aseguré —, cuídate mucho Jake.

— También tú, nena. Hasta pronto… Te quiero— se despidió.

— También yo, Jake… Adiós— y la llamada terminó.

Coloqué el celular a más de unos centímetros de mi mano para luego tirarme de espalda hacia la cama. Me sentía culpable de cierto modo, pero no dejé que eso aplastara al completo mi corazón. Estaba completamente consciente de que Jake prepararía — en un mundo donde yo hubiese aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio — todo lo necesario para nuestra boda. Justo en ese instante, estaría con él, verificando lo de su graduación en la UCLA y habría tomado un vuelo para ir a Georgia e instalarnos para su nuevo trabajo. ¿Qué me hubiese deparado el destino?

Sí, habría conocido a Edward pero yo ya habría estado comprometida y eso me habría impedido aceptar siquiera su cercanía como aquel atrevimiento — que yo misma me di — al aceptar la invitación. Creo que de igual forma se habría enamorado de mí ¿y yo de él? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Lo habría amado de todas formas, porque yo no estaba ni estaría nunca enamorada de Jacob, solo habría de ser — como dijo Rose — mi salida de aquella vida.

Negué dos veces con la cabeza, contenta de mis sabias decisiones: no obligarme a amar a alguien solo por no querer romperle el corazón. No era una máquina de conceder deseos, así que no podía interponer mi felicidad ante las de otros. Hubiese sido más que egoísta conmigo misma.

Suspiré contenida, jamás podría amar a otro como a Adrian.

Y abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Dónde estaba él y por qué no me llamaba? Busqué de nuevo mi móvil y miré la hora. Eran las 6:30 pm y era lo suficientemente tarde como para decir que no había llegado a su destino, puesto que eso le llevaba menos de 45 minutos en auto y con Riggs el tiempo era lo de menos y suponiendo que había viajado en avión, eso le debió llevar menos tiempo.

Torcí mis labios y decidí hablarle por cuenta propia.

Marqué su número telefónico y de nuevo, escuché el sonido de espera, pero nadie contestó de nuevo.

Y una vez más, y otra… Hasta que empecé a preocuparme.

— Adrian, tengo horas tratando de hablarte… Por favor… Al menos dos minutos para mandarme un mensaje de texto y saber que estás bien… Te amo y te extraño… Besos, cariño.

Y esperé a que mi corazón no saliera a flote debido a la preocupación que embargaba mis venas.

…

Bajé a la cocina con la disposición de buscar algo en la alacena y poder cenar, aunque algo me decía que quizás la señora Pitckens no había dejado nada a disposición ya que hacía un tiempo que no estaba en su casa. Cuando revisé en los estantes, verifiqué lo que tanto creí: estaba vacío.

Salí a la calle para poder ir al súper que quedaba a unas cinco cuadras de mi ubicación o al menos comprar algo de comida rápida.

A pesar de que era Junio, el clima se sentía fresco debido a las montañas. Me porté una camisola gruesa de mangas largas y ajustadas y unas botas de tacón y punta puntiaguda negras que me llegaban a las rodillas, con un pantalón deslavado gris. Me coloqué el gorro para cubrir mis oídos del fresco — ya que me había desacostumbrado del lugar totalmente— y cargué mi bolso. Cuando salí, metí ambas manos en los bolsillos y caminé entre la gente como una desconocida. Muchos me miraban extrañados y a pesar de que yo alguna vez había sido muy conocida por esos lugares, no quería llamar la atención: los chismes corrían rápido.

Seguía con la idea de que aquello me llevaría el menor tiempo posible.

Caminé en dirección Norte con la disposición de encontrar rápidamente el súper mercado Henry's, pero hasta ese punto ni siquiera sabía si me encontraba en la mejor disposición de ponerme a cocinar y lograr no incendiar la casa, a causa de que no me encontraba totalmente dispuesta a hacerlo. Suspiré. Mi mirada se mantenía cabizbaja aún mientras escuchaba el barullo de la gente al pasar, quizás despidiéndose entre ellos mismos después de un arduo día de escuela o de trabajo.

Los tacones de mis botas resonaban en el pavimento duro mientras pasaba al lado de la librería Light Moon y me detenía momentáneamente en el aparador. Mi mirada se fijó en las letras deslavadas de los anuncios que se mantenían fieles al vidrio. Ahí, la señora McCarthy mantenía la vista fija en el periódico y las gafas le caían perezosamente en el puente de la nariz.

Sonreí de solo verla.

— ¿Isabella Linton? — preguntó una voz femenina que me hizo salir de mi ensoñación y me hizo tensarme.

A espalda mía, podía escuchar unos ruidosos tacones que se acercaban a mí con paso normal y yo no quería siquiera imaginarme quién era.

— ¿Isabella? — volvió a preguntar con insistencia.

Sin poder hacer más, me giré encarando a la voz que tanto insistía en mi llamado y suspiré levantando la vista.

Ahí estaba ella, igual de rubia, poco vestida y glamurosamente fastidiosa. Christina Blake, mi ex mejor amiga del instituto y la zorra más grande de Aspen. Me erguí de manera mecánica de tan solo verla, como si aquello significase estar en un mecanismo de defensa para cualquier palabra suya o hiriente.

Llevaba una falda de mezclilla plisada que le llegaba a no más de 20 centímetros por encima de sus rodillas, una polera sin mangas que se amarraba un poco más debajo de sus pechos y unos botines cafés que hacían juego con su bolso pequeño. Los rulos de su cabeza le caían con gracia hasta la base de su cuello, con un moño rojo haciendo juego con su pintalabios y sus pestañas cargadas en rímel. Si alguien no la conociese y la viese por vez primera, diría que Christina Blake era una de las chicas más bellas de la ciudad.

Hice una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa.

— Christina — la saludé como si su encuentro me causara alegría —, tanto tiempo sin verte.

Y se acercó a mí, quizás a menos de un metro de distancia. Su perfume dulzón y barato me escoció la nariz como un tufo empalagoso.

— Lo mismo digo, Isabella. ¡Sólo mírate! Estás… Cambiada.

Me crucé de brazos a modo serio y asentí sin decir más. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? No era la misma chica de casi 18 años que se había largado de Aspen sin ningún dólar en los bolsillos y con el corazón roto en más de mil pedazos, quedando casi irreconocible.

Sin embargo, ella seguía completamente igual que como la recordaba, pero un poco más alta pero hasta donde podía entender — y no es que fuese una prejuiciosa, es que ya la conocía —, igual de vulgar.

— Tú no has cambiado nada— le comenté haciendo una señalación con la cabeza.

Abrió sus manos como presumiendo lo que vestía.

— Se hace lo que se puede — y luego volvió toda su atención a mí —. Pero tú… Mírate… En serio estás... 'Desarrolladita'.

— Supongo que tenía que crecer.

— ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Un año?

— Casi tres — le recalqué.

O qué, ¿Ya no se acordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la había encontrado follando con el aquel entonces perfecto Don Nadie?

— Sí, creo que eso fue… — y colocó su dedo índice sobre su labio como haciendo memoria—. Fue poco después de los de tu abue… ¿Verdad?

Aspiré con violencia.

— Sí.

— Pero dime, ¿Qué te hizo volver?

El tacón de mi bota jugaba contra el suelo en forma circular, como un tic nervioso. No quería contarle el motivo por el cual yo estaba ahí. Me habría de sentir extraña y con Christina, solo estaba logrando lo que desde el principio, yo quería evitar: que se enterasen de mi presencia.

Si mis cálculos eran correctos, ella le diría a su padre. Como su padre era el mecánico más conocido del lugar — y además empleaba a Mathew Prestt—, este último, se daría y en el peor de los casos, me buscaría.

Aunque cuando terminó conmigo, me había dejado muy en claro que nunca había significado nada para él. Mi subconsciente frunció el ceño con pesadez. Ese hijo de…

— Asuntos personales — me limité a decir.

— Aaa ya— comentó —, pensé que buscaría a Matty— pestañeó coqueta—. Sigue trabajando con papá.

Como me supuse, un Don Nadie fracasado y estancado en su estúpido empleo de preparatoria por más de 5 años.

— No vine a buscar a nadie — le aclaré—. Mi estancia aquí no tiene nada que ver con lo que viví en este lugar.

— ¿Segura? — preguntó tentándome—. Creo que sería bueno que pasaras a saludarlo.

— No creo que sea buena idea — e instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás y ella dio uno hacia enfrente.

— ¿Por qué? — insistió.

— No me interesa — repliqué.

Y Christina Blake soltó una risotada exagerada.

— ¿Tú, Isabella Linton? ¿Rechazando a Mathew Prestt?

¿Qué se sentía esta zorra?

— ¿Qué es lo raro? — Inquirí levemente irritada.

— Que cuando éramos amigas, morías por él… ¿No me dijiste incluso que hasta te desvirgó?

Mis dientes tronaron con violencia cuando mis manos se apuñaron a mis costados.

— No sé de lo que hablas — contesté tajante.

— Podrás decir lo que quieras, cariño — se burló—, pero lo recuerdo todo. ¿Quién crees que le enseñó a hacer todo lo que te hizo?

¡MUCHA PERRA! Tranquila, Linton… No tienes pasado aquí, tu primer hombre y tu primer amor es Adrian Cullen, solo él… Sólo él, pensé.

— ¿Para eso me hablaste, Christina? ¿Para presumir las asquerosidades que hacían juntos? — y negué sonriendo—. No me importa — la miré a los ojos con suficiencia —, nunca me importó menos que ahora, porque no tienes idea de lo mucho que ha cambiado todo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Lo recuerdas? — y de me paré erecta con la frente muy en alto—. Ustedes piensan que se burlaron de mí, pero ¿Quién perdió el tiempo con quién? Yo al menos me descubrí los ojos y me libré de una arpía bruja pechos planos — y su boca se abrió como una perfecta 'O' con ceño ofendido — y de un hijo de puta de virilidad microscópica. ¿Me vienes a presumir eso a mí? — Bufé—, ¡Por Dios! ¡Madura Christina Blake! Ya no más reina de graduación… Ya no más Isabella temerosa, ya no.

— ¿La ciudad te ha puesto la agallas para venir a pararte así de muchos huevos frente a mí? — y negó burlona—. Perdóname, maldita fracasada huérfana… Pero jamás serás más que yo.

Estuve a punto de lanzármele encima por sus palabras, por meter a mi familia pero me contuve. Quizás yo no tenía un futuro prometedor pero definitivamente era mucha mejor persona que la zorra que tenía enfrente.

— Di lo que quieras… No me importa — y me giré de espalda, avanzando.

— ¡Suerte, nena! ¡No querrás que el ratón asustadizo de Bella Linton te pillé!

Y su risa grotesca de cabaretera resonó por la calle mientras yo aceleraba el paso.

Mi vista ni siquiera se inmutó de cuanto iba avanzando conforme el tiempo corría. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada firme, avancé un poco más sin detenerme siquiera a ver con quien me tropezaba y entonces, no supe por qué razón, mi memoria volvió hacia casi tres años.

_La señora McCarthy me había dejado de encargo toda la semana que revisara los libros que estuviesen en estado descontinuado y los rebajara de precio. En el Moon Light, a veces la gente también optaba por beber café si compraban un libro. Desde la estantería más alta me encontraba yo con mis pantalones descoloridos y mi suéter de color azul marino de la universidad de Princeton, que había sido de mi madre. _

_Esa tarde, mientras me acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja, recordé que había quedado en mi casa con las dos únicas personas que contaba en el mundo, además de mi adorada nana: mi novio y mi mejor amiga Christina. Como la abuela Marie se estaba quedando con la señora Pitckens — porque había enfermado— yo me quedaba en casa sola y me daba el permiso de las pequeñas reuniones en mi habitación, después del trabajo._

_Mientras me enfrascaba acomodando los géneros de ficción, decidí mandarle un mensaje a mi mejor amiga._

_Chris: Llegaré tarde. Por favor, ¿Podrías al menos ver una película con Mathew hasta que llegue? La señora McCarthy me ha pedido ayuda extra. Llego como en una hora. Te quiero._

_x_

_Bella._

_Y para entonces, recibí su contestación inmediata._

_Bella: Claro, tendré que buscar entre tus cachivaches algo que tu novio le agrade ver, ¿Qué tal algo de Walt Disney? ¡No se me ocurre algo más que buscar entre tu biblioteca!_

_xx._

_Xtina._

_Sonreí como una tonta mientras acomodaba un tomo enorme que hablaba sobre un castillo que ocultaba una piedra poderosa, custodiada por un perro de tres cabezas._

_ — ¡Bella! — me llamó mi jefa._

_— Dígame, señora McCarthy — le tuve que gritar desde mi altura._

_— ¿Te falta demasiado?_

_— Ammm… Un poco._

_— Baja de ahí, muchacha… Necesito hablar contigo._

_— En seguida — le grité deslizándome por la escalera con ademán intrépido y casi varonil._

_Cuando llegué al suelo, la mujer dio un pequeño salto._

_— Oh, me has sacado un susto— y colocó la mano sobre su corazón._

_— Lo siento — me disculpé—, pero ¿Qué se le ofrecía?_

_— Realmente, nada — musitó—. Pero creo que es tiempo de que te marches a casa. También iré a ver a la señora Pitckens, junto con tu abuela. Así que no creo que sea necesario que te quedes más._

_— ¿¡En serio!? — casi grité aliviada—. ¡Vaya!_

_— Lo siento por haberte retenido estos últimos días, querida… Pero en serio necesitaba la ayuda, ahora creo que has trabajado demasiado. Además, no quiero que Marie se enoje conmigo._

_Yo reí bajando de las últimas escaleras a paso lento._

_— No se preocupe, en lo que pueda ayudar lo haré con gusto._

_La señora McCarthy sonrió con suficiencia._

_— Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre, Isabella… Anabelle Swan era igual que tú…_

_Mi madre había trabajado un tiempo — cuando era joven y estudiaba en el instituto — en la misma librería. En ese entonces, la señora McCarthy tenía poco en la ciudad y junto con su difunto marido, dirigían la librería. Mi jefa me platicaba que en ese mismo lugar, mis padres se habían conocido. Justo cuando Charles Linton pasaba buscando un libro acerca de geometría fractal y ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba el tema._

_"Lo hubieras visto, querida. Tu padre se quedó mudo cuando conoció a Anabelle" Siempre me decía mi jefa._

_Yo no perdía las esperanzas de encontrar un amor así, porque precisamente, así había conocido a Mathew Nicholas Prestt, solo que él no leía libros y solo había ido porque 'en la escuela se lo habían ordenado'. _

_— La abuela Marie me dice lo mismo— le contesté un poco conmovida._

_— Tienes la misma calidez de ella, sus ojos pero en contraste… También te pareces mucho a tu padre… — sonrió con ganas —, eres muy bonita, linda._

_Me acomodé un mechón tras el oído y suspiré._

_— Bueno, no te quito más el tiempo. Anda, ve a casa y has tus deberes o lo que sea que tengas que hacer._

_— Está bien, señora McCarthy — sonreí con ganas y bajé de las escalerillas._

_— Que te vaya bien — gritó por encima de su hombro mientras yo tomaba mi bolso pequeño y salía de la librería, y me despedía con ademán de mi mano._

_Afuera estaba fresco, pero eso era normal en Aspen. No me cabía duda de que me sentía tremendamente afortunada por la suerte de contar con personas que me apreciaban mucho y sobre todo que apreciaran las memorias de mis padres. Siempre había sido una chica muy cerrada respecto a mis demás compañeros del instituto, fue ahí cuando había conocido a Christina Blake, una chica muy popular y muy linda, a quien le habían asignado un tutor de matemáticas — y ahí fue donde nos conocimos—, a decir verdad, ella no era muy buena en ello pero hacía todo por ayudarle. Y como tal chica popular, conocía a Mathew, mi novio, jugador de basquetbol del equipo local. Y como tal, no les fue difícil congeniar. Eran como: perfectos._

_La idea me hacía retorcerme de la incomodidad. _

_Caminé hacia donde estaba mi pequeña bicicleta. Como era el único medio de llegar, no me resultaba muy difícil de usar en esa ciudad. Estaba feliz pensando en que podría llegar lo suficientemente rápido como para estar con mi segundas personas favoritas en el mundo. Así que, no podía darme el lujo de llegar más tarde._

_La rodé tan velozmente como mis piernas me lo permitieron y en el trayecto me permití comprar alguna golosinas y refrescos para disfrutar, aunque sabía que a Christina la idea no le parecería._

_Cuando menos me lo pensé, estaba fuera de casa colocando la bicicleta con la cadena y entré depositando las llaves en el bowl especial. _

_— ¡Chicos, llegué! — grité quitándome el suéter y dejando las cosas en el comedor. Como nadie me respondía, me extrañé demasiado y caminé escaleras arriba para poder ir a verlos. Seguro debían estar demasiado ofuscados con la pantalla._

_Mis pasos — usualmente— eran muy silenciosos. Como yo era una bailarina nata de Ballet, igual que mi madre, me era muy fácil ser escurridiza por mera inercia. La puerta blanca de mi habitación no me llevaría más de algunos segundos en llegar así que me apresuré._

_— Chicos, no me…_

_Y me voz se quedó atorada en mi garganta en cuanto abrí la puerta y los vi a los dos en mi cama, desnudos y…_

_— ¡Isabella! — gritó Mathew cubriéndose mientras Christina hacia una mueca de fastidio, como si la hubiese interrumpido._

_— ¿Mat? — Pregunté estúpidamente mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir—, ¿por qué…?_

_— No es lo que crees…— contestó sínicamente._

_— ¿Entonces…? ¿¡Qué carajo es esto!? — Grité perpleja._

_Blake se sonreía desde su lugar mientras cómodamente se acomodaba las bragas._

_— Cálmate, Isabella… No es para tanto — bufó como si nada._

_— Christina… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Él es mi novio! — la apunté llorando._

_— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? — Inquirió de manera perversa—, no le bastas y honestamente… Te hice un favor._

_No podía contenerme._

_— ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Ahora! — Y en ese impulso homicida, lo único que pude hacer es comenzar a lanzarle cosas a él por la cabeza con cualquier objeto que estuviese en mi camino. No me importaba cómo pero quería lastimarlo._

_Mi corazón se sintió crujir de la manera más cruel que jamás pude imaginar. Justo en ese instante pude hacer memoria de las múltiples veces que los había dejado solos, ¿Cuántas veces más se habían revolcado los dos? ¡En mi cama! Donde se suponía que era el lecho de 'amor' entre Mathew y yo. Lo odiaba como nunca logré pensar._

_Ambos caminaron a paso lento escaleras abajo mientras yo seguía lanzándoles cosas sin rumbo. Mathew no dijo nada, se limitó a musitar un pequeño 'lo siento', que ni siquiera estaba segura que era honesto._

_Los maldije a los dos como nunca pensé y esa noche, lloré desconsoladamente, esperando que mi abuela Marie jamás se enterase de lo sucedido._

Los recuerdos iban y venían de manera siniestra a mi memoria. No quería recordarlo, el solo pensarlo me llenaba de asco. Sin proponérmelo, llegué a un Subway que estaba de camino al súper mercado y entré de manera mecánica a mirar el tablero del menú.

Y por un momento, recordé que Adrian no me había llamado. Miré nerviosa el tablero del reloj y eran más de las 7:00 pm. Fruncí el ceño, me estaba preocupando y mucho. Generalmente él nunca tardaba en hacerme notar que veía o escuchaba mis mensajes.

No vayas por ese pensamiento, Isabella… Él está perfectamente, me regañé.

Suspiré y noté que un chico adolescente, pasaba una mano frente a mi rostro. Parpadee sorprendida.

— ¿Tomo su orden?

— Aaa si, lo siento — me disculpé —. Me gustaría una orden especial…

…

Mientras degustaba con mucha lentitud mi Sándwich, miré hacia la el vidrio que nos separaba de la calle. Me sentí tensa del solo pensar lo que me depararía al estar aquí y sobre todo, el hecho de que Adrian aún no me había llamado.

¿Qué pasaba con él?

Salí del restaurante y de nuevo volví a mi furtiva posición de Isabella en incognito. Me limitaba en llevar la cabeza cabizbaja mientras pasaba por una plazoleta donde varias parejas se sentaban y las personas pasaban para dirigirse a sus destinos. A lo lejos podía ver las montañas por donde ya no había sol y sin pensarlo, tuve nostalgia.

Extrañaba a mi abuela, extrañaba a mis padres… Extrañaba la vida que tenía, sin embargo, no me arrepentía del hecho de haberme enterado de la verdad respecto a las personas que estaban a mí alrededor.

Y parecía que tenía 16 años de nuevo.

La chica pálida, delgada, de melena castaña y ojos verdes que alguna vez había sido feliz en esa ciudad. Siempre después de mi estudio de ballet, me sentaba ahí por simple costumbre. No sabía por qué pero aquello me traía tranquilidad aunque en ese momento no surtiese el mismo efecto en mí.

Era devastador sentirme incompleta y sabía a qué se debía.

¿Dónde estás, Adrian? Solo cinco minutos… Por favor… Llámame, decía como plegaria mientras colocaba mis manos apuñadas sobre mi frente.

Y entonces, sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda y alcé la vista de manera in mediata.

— ¿Isabella…? — dijo alguien que se encontraba a mi derecha y mi cuerpo se tensó por la sorpresa.

Giré mi rostro lentamente para luego arrepentirme.

Ahí estaba él, algunos años más viejo pero la cara era casi la misma, a excepción de que se veía más alto y su cabello menos salvaje de lo que recordaba. Me paré de manera mecánica y pasé un enorme trago de saliva, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Alejarme era una opción?

Mis pensamientos no mantenían coherencia o no sabía en realidad a qué se debía y en el intento de tranquilizarme, di un paso hacia tras haciéndome tambalear.

La punta de mi tacón se había atorado en un tabique cuarteado en el suelo y mis manos se agitaron en el aire.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó a la par que me sostenía entre sus brazos para no estampar mi cabeza en el suelo.

Yo parpadee asustada y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

— Siempre tan descoordinada, Isabella — rio—, no entiendo cómo fuiste bailarina de ballet con tan poco equilibrio.

Yo fruncí el ceño, ¿Así me recibía después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? Sentí sus manos tensarse alrededor de mi cuello, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas libertades en seguir tocándome y no ayudarme a poner en pie? Quise zafarme de su agarre pero si lo hacía, mi cabeza rebotaría en el suelo.

— Tan quisquilloso— musité poniendo los ojos en blanco con indignación.

— La chica que recordaba, no era así de contestona— se burló, otra vez.

Y entonces, haciendo uso de mis intrépidos movimientos de piernas y brazos, me salí de su agarre y me paré erguida con total decisión. Me sacudí polvo inexistente y acomodé mi chaqueta de las solapas.

Mientras lo hacía, podía sentir su mirada inquisidora sobre mi cuerpo, como un animal olisqueando su presa o degustando una carne que no es de su propiedad. ¿Así me sentí yo con todos los hombres? Con todos menos Adrian, por supuesto. Alcé mi vista y lo pesqué infraganti.

— ¿Qué?

— No te recordaba tan guapa— susurró.

Fruncí el ceño por el colmo de los colmos, me crucé de brazos y suspiré con las piernas bien estiradas y a la vista de cualquier admirador. Las botas al estilo que llevaba, me sentaban muy bien.

— ¿Ahora te parezco guapa, Mathew?

**MALDITO PRESTT **


End file.
